la aventura magica
by GokuSuper117
Summary: después de derrotar a cell. gohan termina en el mundo de fairy tail en donde vivirá una aventura que cambiara su vida antes de regresar a su mundo. 7 años después de estos sucesos gohan regresa a Earthland para poder cumplir una promesa del pasado.
1. El comienzo

**Bueno amigos, esta es mi primer historia publicada en la pagina y la razón por la que me he decidido a juntar estas dos series es porque soy un gran fan de dragón ball z y fairy tail además de haberme inspirado de otros usuarios cuyos fanfic me dieron ánimos de crear mi propia historia así que espero que les agrede.**

**advertencia:las obras de akira toriyama (dragón ball) y hiro mashima (fairy tail) pertenecen solo y únicamente a ellos. **

Capitulo 1: el comienzo (capitulo remasterizado)

Universo de dbz:

La batalla en donde el destino de todo el universo esta en juego se encontraba por finalizar en un gran choque de energía producido por el androide más poderoso, conocido como cell y el ultimo guerrero z en pie gohan.

"¡Vamos gohan! necesitas usar todo tu poder sino nunca lograras derrotar a cell" grito goku desde el otro mundo.

"pero papa ya no puedo mas, es demasiado fuerte para mí no creo poder derrotarlo mientras siga siendo un niño consentido y dudo mucho que me hagan cambiar mi carácter" decía gohan dando sus últimos esfuerzos.

"te equivocas gohan, tal vez no te ellas dado cuenta pero me has ayudado en muchas cosas, créeme que si te pones a juntar esos poderes estoy seguro de que podrás ganarle a cell solo tienes que darlo todo gohan" comentaba goku dándole ánimos a su hijo desde el otro mundo.

"¡jajaja, ya deja de decir tantas tonterías tienes tanto miedo que estas empezando a rezar!" Se burlaba cell.

Vamos, tu puedes gohan…." Dijo goku

acto seguido Gohan libero todo su poder poniéndose parejo con el ataque de cell el cual había empezado a ganar fuerza.

"crees que podrás ganarme con ese poder tan insignificante, jajaja te quitare tus tontas ilusiones "grito cell mientras su poder aumentaba asiendo que la fuerza de gohan se desvaneciera.

¡No puede ser…! Grito gohan cuando su energía se vio reducida por la de cell.

Mientras el combate seguía, en un lugar alejado se encontraban los guerreros z presenciando la gran batalla por la que el destino de la tierra dependía.

"no lo puedo creer p-párese que gohan esta perdiendo" dijo krilin con una cara que demostraba terror.

"demonios, no puedo seguir viendo esto" grito piccoro.

"pero piccoro por mas que ayudemos a gohan...fue lo único que pudo decir krilin debido a que piccoro lo interrumpió.

"¡escucha!, gohan está a punto de morir así que puedes ayudarme o puedes quedarte aquí" grito piccoro para luego salir volando para ayudar a gohan.

"creo que piccoro tiene razón no podemos dejar a gohan solo, Tenemos que ayudarlo cueste lo que cueste" comento ten- shin- han.

"con que ese es el espíritu de un guerrero" "krilin hazme un favor cuida a trunks mientras ayudamos a gohan..." dijo yamcha para luego salir volando junto a ten al campo de batalla.

¿Pero...?

Krilin se había quedado solo y solo se limito a observar a número 18 la cual estaba inconsciente.

"me dio mucho gusto volver a verte 18 "dijo krilin sonriendo.

acto seguido krilin tambien salio volando rumbo a la batalla.

"jajaja despídete de tu mundo" grito cell antes de ser sorprendido por los ataques de los guerreros z.

"denle con todo" grito piccoro.

"malditas basuras dejen de molestar…" grito cell para luego expulsar su ki desasiéndose así de los guerreros z, pero no contaba con la aparición de vegeta quien le disparo un big bang attack.

"eso es por lo que le hiciste a trunks maldito" grito vegeta mientras jadiaba de cansancio.

¡Vegeta…! Grito cell perdiendo la concentración.

"hazlo ahora gohan…! Grito goku

cuando goku dio la señal Gohan libero todo su poder, logrando así que cell fuera expuesto al poder del kame hame ha.

"no puede ser yo era perfecto…" ¡haagg...! grito cell antes de ser destruido por completo y desaparecer para siempre.

poco después los terremotos avían terminado y en el cielo solo se podía observar la figura de gohan en mal estado que rápidamente perdió la transformación del ssj 2 y empezó a caer hasta que choco con el suelo.

¡In-increíble...! gohan a derrotado a cell" dijo piccoro aun impresionado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Sin duda gohan lo a echo, ha derrotado a cell usando todas sus fuerzas" añadió yamcha.

lamentablemente todos se encontraban tan asombrados por lo antes sucedido que no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía en el cráter que se formo después del choque de técnicas".

Poco a poco se fueron creando ondas de electricidad y lo que era un minúsculo punto negro se fue asiendo más y más grande hasta que este capto la atención de los guerreros z.

¡p-pero que es eso…! Krilin grito alarmando a los demás.

"no puede ser esa cosa se está asiendo más grande…"comento yamcha espantado.

"no se queden ahí tenemos que ayudar a gohan" grito piccolo.

Todos se dispusieron ir ayudar a gohan pero cuando estuvieron cerca una fuerza extraña los detuvo.

"maldita sea hay una especie de campo de fuerza" dijo piccolo enojado de no poder ayudar a su alumno.

El extraño agujero empezó a ser más grande y cada vez las hondas eléctricas se hacían más intensas cuando de repente empezó a consumir todo a su paso.

¡Demonios esa cosa absorberá a gohan si no hacemos algo…! Grito piccolo quien lanzaba ondas de ki para intentar romper la barrera de energía.

"demonios es inútil…" grito piccolo frustrado y impotente de no poder hacer algo.

"q-que hacemos piccoro" pregunto yamcha.

"lo-lo siento gohan…" pensó piccoro frustrado "por el momento, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que haga explosión"

"pero piccolo que pasara con gohan" dijo krilin nervioso de lo que pasaba.

"Por más que lo intentemos no podremos hacer nada, no queda mucho tiempo será mejor que nos vallamos de este lugar, después veremos que hacer" dijo piccolo frustrado.

Krilin se encontraba en duda de si lo que haría era lo adecuado pero declino sabiendo que no habría otra opción.

Dentro del campo magnético la fuerza que jalaba todo a su interior se empezó hacer mas fuerte jalando a gohan poco a poco hasta que este finalmente entro en el agujero.

Minutos después de este suceso hubo una gran explosión (**parecida a la del sacrificio de vegeta**).

Lejos de ese lugar se encontraban volando los guerreros z quienes se detuvieron asombrados por la gran explosión.

"no importa lo que cueste te traeremos devuelta gohan" pensaba piccolo.

Dentro del portal:

Gohan se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, donde el crudo recuerdo de la muerte de su padre se repetía constantemente, al no soportar lo que estaba soñando abrió los ojos quedando impactado de lo que estaba viendo.

"do-donde estoy, que es este lugar..." pensó gohan.

Gohan contemplaba el lugar donde de repente la estructura empezó a cambiar violentamente. El vórtice empezó a encogerse cosa que alarmo a gohan.

"demonios tengo que hacer algo…" dijo gohan alarmado.

Sabiendo que su vida dependía de esto expulso todo el ki restante que le quedaba, acto que ocasiono que se abriera el agujero expulsando a gohan en el proceso.

El haber expulsado su ki restante lo había agotado completamente que mientras caía serraba sus ojos poco a poco.

"solo espero que mi cuerpo resista otro impacto…" dijo gohan antes de quedar inconsciente debido a sus heridas.

Universo de fairy tail:

3 horas después del impacto gohan apenas abría sus ojos y pudo observar el cielo y el gran cráter que lo rodeaba.

"do-donde estoy…" pensó gohan.

Al intentar pararse todo su cuerpo se tenso y volvió a caerse. El dolor se había vuelto inmenso y era más que obvio que su cuerpo estaba destrozado después de la intensa pelea contra cell, pero savia que si se quedaba ahí moriría.

"no no debo morir en este lugar…" dijo gohan jadeando de dolor.

Cuando gohan estaba incorporado empezó a escalar el cráter, lamentablemente debido a su falta de energía no pudo volar y cuando estuvo en la sima pisando pasto se desplomo del cansancio.

¡Qué demonios paso…! pensó gohan cansado.

Gohan empezó a llorar al sentir un gran dolor inmenso en todas sus extremidades como en su conciencia. Además de no saber donde estaba el mal recuerdo de su padre lo abrumaba. La confusión, el dolor y la culpa desesperaban a gohan a tal punto de enpesar a llorar.

¡Maldisioooon…! Grito gohan impotente mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidas veces sin dejar de llorar.

Las manos y cabeza de gohan sangraban mientras derramaba lágrimas sin parar.

"soy un estúpido" decía y repetía gohan.

"estas muy equivocado gohan" dijo una voz sorprendiendo a gohan.

¡Papa…!grito gohan exaltado y sorprendido.

"así es hijo gracias a kaiosama puedo escucharte y no permitiré que te culpes por mi muerte entiende que gracias a ti la tierra se salvo.

"pero papa…." Gohan no termino de hablar debido a que goku lo detuvo.

"no busques escusas gohan tú no puedes rendirte no importa lo que pase o que tan grande sea el problema nunca debes rendirte entendiste…"dijo goku dándole ánimos a gohan.

¡Tienes razón, lo siento papa pero mi cuerpo está destrozado como voy a moverme…!comento gohan.

"hijo no busques un ¿Cómo? Solo realizalo ok…"dijo goku con una sonrisa.

¡Si papa! gracias a ti sé lo que tengo que hacer…dijo gohan cambiando su expresión a una más feliz.

"No me lo agradezcas gohan solo busca una forma de recuperarte, yo mismo me encargare de avisarles a los demás de que estas bien y que busquen una forma de traerte devuelta mientras tómatelo como una nueva aventura ok hijo…"comento goku.

"y crees que todo saldrá bien papa"

"no tienes nada de qué preocuparte gohan no olvides que ahora eres el más poderoso del universo solo recuerda seguir estudiando para que tu madre no se moleste "dijo goku.

"claro papa" afirmo gohan.

"bueno hijo te dejo ya que kaiosama no siempre estará contactado "dijo goku.

"y apenas te das cuenta..."añadió kaiosama.

"bueno gohan cuídate "hablo goku antes de que su voz desapareciera.

"Gracias papa" dijo gohan en voz baja.

Cuando gohan estaba decidido se paro usando su fuerza de voluntad y entre pasos torpes camino hasta donde pudiera buscar ayuda, el dolor era inevitable pero no quería defraudar a su padre y amigos que se han arriesgado por él en muchas ocasiones pero el cansancio se iso más fuerte y cuando no presto atención se tropezó cayendo de una pequeña montaña quedando cerca de unos árboles.

"demonios" dijo gohan mientras se paraba asta quedar recargado en un árbol.

" no puedo rendirme" pensó gohan.

gohan estaba a punto de irse, pero una mujer de pelo color rosado lo detuvo.

"estas bien chico" dijo la mujer.

"jajaja, no se preocupe estoy bien"dijo gohan antes de caer inconsciente.

"pe-pero quien es este chico" hablo la mujer de pelo rosa.

Avían pasado aproximadamente 1 semana de este suceso y el cielo era soleado siendo un perfecto día para realizar cualquier actividad física o turística pero también era el día en el que el joven más poderoso del universo despertó.

Gohan lentamente abría sus ojos los cuales fueron interceptados por los rayos del sol.

¿Estoy vivo?...dijo gohan, luego de que se acostumbro su visión.

"veo que ya has despertado" dijo una mujer sorprendiendo a gohan.

"pero en donde estoy"

"mi nombre es porlyusica y estas en el reino de fiore en earth land".

"o disculpe mis modales mi nombre es son gohan "dijo gohan apenado.

"no te preocupes chico pero quisiera saber que fue lo que te sucedió antes de que te encontrara" dijo porlyusica con curiosidad.

"a eso bueno primero que nada creo que debo agradecerle por curar mis heridas y brindarme un lugar donde descansar. Pero no sé cómo empezar a explicarle lo que me sucedió…"comento gohan con la cabeza agachada.

"bueno dejare que te tomes tu tiempo" hablo porlyusica a punto de irse pero fue detenida por gohan.

¡Espere! Creo que puedo contárselo después de todo usted fue muy amable de cuidarme y le debo una explicación.

"ok te escucho chico"

"bueno lo que le contare es algo extraño y de usted dependerá creerme"

"procede "dijo porlyusica dándole a entender que estaba deacuerdo.

"ok como le dije mi nombre es son gohan pero yo no pertenezco a este mundo sino que vengo de otra dimensión y la razón por la que estaba de tan mal estado es que me encontraba peleando contra un enemigo muy poderoso llamado cell, El cual venció a todos mis amigos incluyendo a mi padre el cual murió en esa pelea pero después de todo logre derrotar a cell pero termine aquí, no sé muy bien cómo pero espero volver a mi universo"

"valla no esperaba oír eso chico, pero supongo que dices la verdad y enserio lamento lo de tu padre" comento porlyusica dando su pésame.

"no tiene que preocuparse ya que el siempre me acompañara" dijo gohan con un sonrisa.

Este gesto le agrado a porlyusica que enseguida le regreso la sonrisa. Tal vez no lo demostraba pero este chico le daba confianza.

"bueno gohan será mejor que descanses aun no estás 100 % curado"

"no se moleste señorita porlyusica ya me encuentro bien además ya he causado muchos problemas pero enserio agradezco su amabilidad "dijo gohan parándose de la cama.

"bueno gohan, sino puedo hacer que te quedes quiero que tomes esto" comento entregándole lo que parece ser un vale.

¿Pero esto para que funciona señorita purlyusica? pregunto gohan con duda.

"veras chico, este vale te servirá con el dueño de la sastrería para que cambies tu vestuario por uno nuevo"

"no tenia que molestarse pero enserio muchísimas gracias le juro que se lo pagare "dijo gohan apenado.

"no te molestes gohan pero quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez que no veamos me contaras toda tu historia completa ok…dijo purlyusica con una sonrisa.

"se lo prometo y enserio gracias por todo voy a estar siempre agradecido…" dijo gohan saliendo de la casa de porlyusica.

"cuídate gohan" pensó porlyusica.

"bueno será mejor ir a ese lugar para conseguir ropa más cómoda…"pensó gohan.

Gohan avía empezado a caminar por el extenso bosque ya que quería ahorrar energía ya que no se encontraba aun al 100 % además de no haber comido nada en casi 1 semana.

"será mejor darme prisa" dijo gohan en voz baja.

un tiempo después:

Avía pasado bastante tiempo y gohan ya se encontraba en la pequeña cuidad caminando hasta que encontró la tienda del sastre y procedió a entrar y hacer valido su vale.

"mucho gusto chico que necesitas" hablo el sastre cortés mente.

"vera señor, vine a asar valido este vale" dijo gohan entregándole el vale.

"A era eso bueno dibújame el diseño que quieres en este cuaderno y lo tendré en 2 horas listo ok…" dijo el sastre cortes mente.

"si muchas gracias "dijo gohan pensando en un diseño.

**(El diseño de gohan era prácticamente igual al de su padre)**

"es un buen diseño no te molestaría que le ponga algún detalle" comento el vendedor.

"je no se preocupe señor" afirmo gohan.

Avían pasado las 2 horas y el sastre apareció cargando dos cajas en donde al parecer tenía el dogi y las botas.

"bueno chico al fin termine toma puedes ponértelo aquí si quieres"

"gracias" dijo gohan recibiendo las 2 cajas.

Gohan ya se avía cambiado de ropa y ahora lucia como su padre pero con la mínima diferencia de que tenía un emblema atrás que significaba su nombre **(como el de gohan del futuro)** y sus botas eran solo azules no tenían los detalles rojos.

"valla le quedo fantástico es muy parecido al que usa mi padre" dijo gohan feliz.

"me alegra que te guste, por cierto me preguntaba si podrías asarme un favor ya que tengo muchos pedidos y no me ha dado tiempo de hacerlo"

"Por supuesto que necesita señor" hablo gohan decidido.

"Bueno yo debí entregar este pedido a el maestro de fairy tail pero como dije tengo muchos pedidos podrías entregárselo de mi parte su gremio se encuentra a unas pocas calles de aquí además su puerta dice fairy tail en grande recibiría 5000 joyas por el trabajo pero cóbralas tu chico te harán bien"

"valla, muchas gracias señor" agradeció gohan para luego tomar el paquete y salir de la tienda, a gohan no le tomo mucho llegar al gremio en donde decidió tocar la puerta.

"espero que se encuentre el maestro de este gremio ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué es un gremio?..."gohan menciono dudoso.

"necesitas algo chico"

Una voz sorprendió gohan desde atrás y cuando este se dio la vuelta para identificar al dueño de la voz se encontró con un señor de estatura pequeña**.**

"A bueno estaba buscando al maestro de este lugar" menciono gohan.

"si ese soy yo chico, dime que deseas" dijo el maestro.

"¡enserio!, bueno tengo un paquete para usted de parte del dueño de la sastrería" dijo gohan entregándole el paquete.

"valla muchas gracias chico" por ciento mi nombre es makarov dreyer es un gusto conocerte" dijo el maestro makarov.

"mi nombre es gohan y el gusto es mío señor" exclamo gohan.

"Por cierto te escuche decir que no sabes que es un gremio dime no eres de por aquí" pregunto makarov.

"bueno, la verdad no sé cómo decirlo" dudo gohan si decirlo era buena idea.

"no te preocupes, pero que te parece si te invito a comer y luego me dices" añadió makarov.

Gohan iba a rechazar la oferta ya que no quería decirle a nadie más su secreto pero antes de que hablara su estomago le sorprendió con un estruendoso crujido que apeno a gohan.

"jajaja ok gohan sígueme" dijo makarov.

Los 2 caminaron unas calles y luego llegaron a un pequeño restaurante **(donde makarov no sabe lo que tendrá que pagar xd). **Después de haber comido y de que gohan vaciara la cartera del maestro makarov el pensó que era buena idea preguntarle a gohan de donde viene.

"y bueno gohan ahora si contestaras mi pregunta" pregunto makarov.

"Bueno creo que se lo debo después de todo, pero debe prometerme no decirle a nadie vale" dejo en claro gohan.

"puedes despreocuparte esto no saldrá de mi" dijo makarov.

"bueno para empezar debo decirle que yo no pertenezco a esta dimensión"

¿Pero en qué sentido chico? Añadió makarov.

"vera yo me encontraba paliando contra un monstruo muy poderoso y cuando lo derrote solo sé que termine en este lugar" comento gohan recordando los sucesos.

"ya veo y dime gohan tienes una manera de regresar a tu dimensión"

"a decir verdad no, pero debo suponer que mis amigos ya están buscando una solución"

"bueno gohan creo que ahora me toca explicarte todo sobre este mundo" dijo makarov.

Avía pasado un gran tiempo y makarov ya le había explicado todo sobre los gremios y sobre la magia cosa que dejo impresionado a gohan ya que para el esto era una nueva experiencia.

"valla nunca pensé que todo fuera de ese modo" impresionado dijo gohan.

"Dime gohan no te gustaría unirte a mi gremio"

"no me malentienda señor makarov pero necesito asegurarme de que mi familia está bien y para eso necesito buscar una forma de volver a mi dimensión y sé que ellos buscan una manera de que vuelva pero yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados pero le prometo que cuando vuelva me uniré a su gremio" exclamo gohan.

"valla chico me has dejado impresionado y acepto tu negación pero ten en cuenta que mi oferta siempre estará en pie ok" dijo el maestro.

"Claro señor es una promesa…" dijo gohan.

"y dime gohan que harás ahora"

"bueno tenía pensado explorar un poco en busca de una solución para mi problema "dijo gohan mientras salían del restaurante.

"ok pero ten cuidado en esta dimensión también hay maldad"

"no se preocupe maestro siempre supe cuidarme solo"

"de acuerdo chico y por ciento toma esto" dijo makarov entregándole una cartera que contenía 5000 joyas.

¿Y esto señor? Pregunto gohan.

"es lo del pago por la ropa que me trajiste gohan"

"no se moleste en dármelo el sastre me dijo que podía quedarme con ese dinero y creo que con eso le puedo pagar la comida que me comí"

"de acuerdo gohan espero que tengas suerte con tu búsqueda y ojala nos volvamos a ver"

"gracias por todo señor makarov y le aseguro que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, téngalo por seguro"

Después de esta despedida gohan salió volando.

"cuídate gohan" pensó makarov con una sonrisa.

Gohan avía volado toda la tarde asta que se empezó a escurecer el cielo dando a entender que se acerca la noche.

"será mejor descansar o me quedare sin energía" dijo gohan descendiendo.

Cuando gohan toco el suelo busco un lugar donde poder pasar la noche cuando de repente vio un lugar perfecto era un imponente árbol el cual estaba completo de hojas y tenía una vista hermosa al mar.

"creo que pasare la noche en este árbol" pensó gohan.

Gohan se había preparado para poder dormir cuando una voz lo sorprendió segundos antes de dormir.

"como has estado hijo" dijo una voz.

¡Papa, enserio eres tú! Exaltado dijo gohan.

"así es hijo la rosan por la que te hablo es que te daré una buena noticia"

"enserio de que se trata esta noticia"

"bueno veras nuestros amigos pensaron que avías muerto así que usaron las esferas del dragón para intentar revivirte pero obviamente no funciono así que cuando intervine y les dije que estabas vivo y en otra dimensión pidieron el deseo de que volvieras pero shenlong no pudo cumplirlo debido a que te encuentras fuera de los limites, en pocas palabras shenlong no puede cumplir deseos en otras dimensiones" dijo goku.

"pero eso no es una buena noticia papa":(

"no te apresures hijo, ya hemos encontrado la manera de traerte devuelta y lo mejor que será en tan solo 2 días"

¿Es enserio papa? Grito gohan emocionado.

"ha si es gohan, desde que shenlong dijo que no podría hacer nada bulma se ha encargado de crear un dispositivo que tele trasporte un objeto o una persona de una dimensión a otra y según ella solo le faltan algunos ajustes y en 2 días estarás devuelta" dijo goku felizmente.

"valla es una gran noticia ¿Pero cómo le hiso bulma para construir una maquina que tele trasporta algo de dimensión a dimensión? Pregunto gohan.

"bueno según bulma era imposible crear algo así en tan poco tiempo pero gracias a la tecnología que tenia trunks en su máquina del tiempo bulma pudo hacer algo así como una variante además no olvides que bulma es una genio" dijo goku.

"ya veo"

"bueno gohan te tengo que dejar quisiera hablar más pero kaiosama y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente"

"entiendo papa" dijo gohan.

"cuídate hijo pronto estarás devuelta" se despedía goku.

"si papa" dijo gohan.

Goku avía cortado su plática con gohan y el ahora se encontraba pensando en lo que podría hacer en los siguientes 2 días antes de regresar a casa. Sabía que este lugar era gigantesco y podría encontrar una manera de pasar el tiempo pero ¿Cómo?

"me pregunto qué cosas podrían pasar estos días" dijo gohan antes de dormirse.

La noche avía pasado tranquilamente y poco a poco empezaba a amanecer, el cielo se tornaba de otro color dando pruebas de que sus primeros rayos de sol empezaban aparecer, lamentablemente gohan abrío sus ojos cuando unos gritos se escucharon y llamaron su atención.

"De donde vendrán esos ruidos" pensó gohan.

Gohan partió en busca de los ruidos, cuando presencio como unos sujetos llevaban personas encadenadas entre las que había niños y ancianos que se dirigian a unos barcos los cuales estaba llenos de estas personas encadenadas.

"apresúrense esclavos tenemos que partir a la torre del cielo" grito uno de estos sujetos el cual era un guardia.

¿Torre del cielo? Se pregunto gohan.

"jajaja caminen bastardos" grito otro guardia mientras reía.

"estos malditos como se atreven a tratar a los personas ha si" pensó gohan.

La mayoría de los esclavos se encontraban ya en el barco pero los pocos que todavía no se entraban en él se caían de cansancio.

"que esperan inútiles no tenemos todo el día" gritaba un soldado.

"pero señor hemos caminado todos los días tengo hambre y estoy cansado" pedía clemencia uno de los esclavos.

"jajaja basuras como tú no merecen clemencia "dijo el guardia preparando su látigo para castigar a hombre.

Antes de que este sujeto golpeara al esclavo gohan lo evito, dejándolo fuera de combate de un solo golpe sorprendiendo a todos los demas.

¿Pero quién demonios es ese chico? Se preguntaban todos los presentes.

De repente todos los guardias rodearon a gohan esperando la orden de su sargento. Gohan savia que podía acabar con todos fácilmente pero una idea le vino a la cabeza. Su idea consistía en dejarse capturar y viajar con ellos a esa tal torre del cielo donde el suponía que abrían mas esclavos y así podría liberarlos a todos.

"ok me rindo, son demasiados" exclamo gohan.

"buena decisión chico" dijo el sargento con una sonrisa arrogante.

"que alguien le ponga unas esposas a este chico" añadió el sargento.

Al momento que gohan fingió rendirse un guardia se acerco a él para ponerle las esposas poco después fue llevado directamente al barco donde fue dejado junto los demás esclavos.

"eso que asiste fue muy estúpido niño pudiste haber muerto" comento una de las esclavas.

"sé que fue estúpido pero tengo mis razones señorita" dijo gohan muy calmado y con una sonrisa.

"jejeje eres un chico extraño pero de buen corazón" decía la joven esclava mientras agitaba el pelo de gohan.

"g-gracias, supongo" dijo gohan muy tímidamente causando una risa a la esclava.

El viaje avía sido muy largo y agotador el cielo cambiaba significado de que empezaba atardecer gohan nunca en toda su vida avía navegado en un barco tanto tiempo y por eso se encontraba muy asombrado hasta que presencio la gran torre que se encontraba delante del barco.

"valla es increíble "dijo gohan en voz baja, sin saber que un esclavo lo escucho.

"no te ilusiones chico ese lugar es un infierno posiblemente adentro seremos obligados a trabajar hasta morir" añadió el esclavo mientras apretaba los puños.

Al escuchar esto Gohan se acerco al esclavo y con una sonrisa le dijo…

"nunca debes perder la esperanza amigo";)

"je supongo que tienes razón chico pero esto es la vida real y las esperanzas y sueños no siempre se cumplen" decía el esclavo con una aura pesimista.

"bueno las cosas no siempre se resolverán solas en ocasiones se tiene que luchar para resolverlas ¿no estás de acuerdo? Decía y preguntaba gohan manteniendo su sonrisa.

¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir muchacho? Preguntaba el esclavo con una inmensa duda.

Gohan iba a contestar la pregunta pero fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias de la torre del cielo.

"todos los esclavos desembarquen el navío de inmediato" gritaba un guardia.

"pronto lo sabrás" dijo gohan dejando al sujeto muy confundido.

Los guardias avían sacado a todos los esclavos y cuando todos estaban afuera los empezaron a formar dependiendo su tamaño. Cuando esto se había completado el sargento se puso frente de ellos para dar una explicación del porque se encontraban en ese lugar.

"verán ahora todos ustedes se encuentran en el sistema-R mejor conocida como la torre del cielo la cual se localiza en la costa del reino de caelum. Su objetivo es y será el terminar de construir esta hermosa torre con quien podremos revivir al poderoso zeref de una vez por todas a sí que tengan en cuenta que desde el día de hoy serán solamente mas esclavos de esta torre" decía el sargento haciendo que la mayoría de los guardias que lo acompañaban se rieran un poco al igual ganándose el odio total de los esclavos.

Gohan que se encontraba en los primeros de la fila debido a su tamaño de un joven, se encontraba en total asombro.

"zeref ¿Quién podría ser?... se preguntaba gohan para sí mismo.

"Ahora que saben la razón del porque están aquí serán aviados a sus celdas ya que mañana ocuparan el lugar laboral de de los que no supieron respetar las reglas jajaja" dijo el sargento apuntando a una pila de cadáveres dándolos como un ejemplo de lo que les pasara si no obedecen la normas.

"mal-malditos como se atreven" pensaba gohan.

Gohan savia que todo esto estaba mal y tenía que hacer pagar a estos malditos pero tenía que seguir su plan ya que al no hacerlo muchas personas podrían morir por su culpa.

Todos los esclavos fueron llevados a unas celdas que parecían más cuevas, que lo que aparentaban ser. Gohan pudo observar de todo niños, adolescentes, adultos, ancianos todos se encontraban siendo ahora esclavos incluso se podía ver familias él no podría estar más enojado pero tenía que seguir su plan de principio a fin si quería que todas estas personas sean liberadas, ha sí que tomo la iniciativa de irse a sentar cerca de la pared a esperar el momento adecuado para ejecutar su plan.

Mientras gohan esperaba decidió checar los niveles de energía de todos los presentes en la torre pudo ver que la mayoría de los presentes tenían más poder que una persona normal pero lo que lo sorprendió es el de haber encontrado un poder muy superior a los demás que avía analizado. Al querer ubicar al dueño de este poder presencio un grupo de personas de aproximadamente edad adulta y unos metros cerca de ellos se encontraba un anciano al cual le pertenecía esta energía.

"supongo que ese anciano es o fue un mago debido a su poder aun así, es inferior al de estos magos oscuros será mejor preguntarle" pensaba gohan mientras se acercaba al anciano.

"disculpa se te ofrece algo chico" dijo el anciano.

"bueno antes que nada mi nombre es son gohan y quisiera preguntarle si usted es un mago "preguntaba gohan con una sonrisa al estilo de el gran goku.

"valla chico ¿Cómo supiste eso? Preguntaba el anciano sorprendido.

"a-bueno pues…"gohan no sabía que decir no pensó que este anciano le preguntara eso "bueno lo que trato de decir es que pude detectar su nivel de poder y pude ver que es muy superior al de todos los esclavos así que supuse que debía ser un mago" contestaba gohan un poco nervioso.

"sorprendente chico debes ser muy fuerte para poder detectar la magia pero bueno mi nombre es rob es un gusto joven gohan.

"el gusto es mío señor rob pero quisiera saber a qué gremio pertenece o perteneció" preguntaba gohan.

Rob iba a contestarle a gohan pero una chica un año menor que gohan hiso presencia con un humor muy triste.

¿Te pasa algo erza? Preguntaba rob con preocupación.

"e-bueno no abuelo no pasa nada "dijo erza con tristeza y preocupación.

"vamos amiga puedo notar que estas preocupada por algo, no te sientas mal en decirlo" decía gohan con una gran sonrisa.

"y-y tu eres" pregunto erza.

¡Hola me llamo son gohan mucho gusto! Dijo gohan con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano.

"mucho gusto gohan me llamo erza" dijo erza con timidez.

"bueno erza puedes decirnos que te sucede, no tengas miedo nadie te regañara o burlara de ti ¿cierto gohan? Pregunto rob.

"cierto…"afirmo gohan.

"bueno lo que pasa es que….."

**Flashback de erza…**

"enserio no se lo puedo decir al abuelo rob jellal" dijo erza con duda.

"no no puedes erza si le dices a rob el no nos dejara escaparnos" intervino simón.

"el tiene razón erza rob no dejaría que cometiéramos algo arriesgado" añadió millianna.

"pero no podemos dejar al abuelo rob aquí el podría mo-morir "dijo erza tratando de hacer que sus amigos entiendan.

"yo estoy en acuerdo con erza, rob asido muy bueno y no podemos dejarle solo" gritaba sho.

"lo sentimos pero podría ser riesgoso que llevemos a rob" volvió a repetir simón.

"jellal diles que están equivocados" rogaba erza empezando a llorar.

"lo siento erza pero no podemos correr el riesgo" decía jellal.

"pe-pero no podemos…olvídenlo yo me quedare" dijo erza.

"pero erza si no escapamos podrías estar aquí toda tu vida" comento wally.

"pues no me importa se que algún día, alguna buena persona vendrá a rescatarnos a todos "decía erza secándose las lagrimas.

"demonios erza deja de ser una niña tonta no podemos quedarnos aquí tu más que nadie debería saber que nadie vendrá a rescatarnos" grito jellal.

Todos incluyendo a erza se encontraban sorprendidos de la forma de actuar de jellal.

"lo siento erza, pero debes tomar una decisión ¿te quedas o te vas?" pregunto jellal.

"discúlpame jellal pero le prometí a rob que no volvería intentar escaparme" decía erza tocándose el parche en su ojo derecho.

"como quieras erza me hubiera gustado que vinieras pero si no quieres no te obligare" dijo jellal alejándose con los demás solo dejando a erza y a sho.

"será mejor que vallas con ellos sho" comento erza triste.

"Pero que pasara con el abuelo rob y tu" pregunto sho con duda.

"tranquilo tal vez jellal no cree en la esperanza pero yo si" dijo erza fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar su tristeza.

Sho le dio una sonrisa a erza y fue corriendo junto a los demás que con un truco fácil pudieron abrir la celda y se escabulleron directo a los confines de la torre para encontrar la salida.

Erza sabía que era peligroso pero ya no podía hacer nada ahora todo quedaba a la suerte.

**Fin del flashback de erza…**

"valla ha sí que eso fue lo que paso esperemos que los chicos les vaya bien" dijo rob con esperanza.

"eso espero" dijo erza con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Gohan se acerco a erza y coloco su mano en su hombro y le dijo.

"vamos erza no te preocupes todo saldrá bien" gohan comento con su típica sonrisa.

Este acto ocasiono un pequeño pero lindo sonrojo de parte de erza que al parecer empezaba agarrarle cariño a gohan.

"bueno cambiando de tema señor rob usted no termino de decirme a que gremio pertenece" pregunto gohan.

"bueno gohan como te iba diciendo cuando era joven pertenecí al gremio de…

De nuevo rob no termino de hablar debido a que 3 soldados entraron cargando a los amigos de erza a excepción de jellal.

"jajaja creyeron que podían escapar malditos mocosos" dijo el guardia.

Los guardias se acercaron a la celda y aventaron a los niños bruscamente sorprendiendo a todos los esclavos por ver lo que sucedía.

Erza rápidamente se acerco a sus amigos para ver que les paso.

"chicos ¿qué sucedió?" pregunto erza preocupada.

"bueno veras todo avía salido justo como se planeo pero cuando estábamos tan cerca nos dimos cuenta que era una trampa, debido a que nos esperaban con muchos soldados tratamos de pelear pero fue inútil" contesto simón enojado de que todo saliera mal.

"y que paso con jellal…" volvió a pregunta y erza.

"bueno el siguió paliando pero eran muchos para él y se lo llevaron" dijo wally triste.

Erza no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo se encontraba posiblemente siendo torturado y ella no podía hacer nada. Ella seguía pensando hasta que sho la saco de sus pensamientos.

"lo sentimos erza todo esto es nuestra culpa no debimos intentar escapar" decía sho empezando a llorar.

Los lloriqueos de sho se hicieron más fuertes a cierto punto que los guardias los escucharon.

"sho deja de llorar nos meterás en problemas" grito millianna.

"tranquilízate sho" dijo erza tratando de calmarlo.

Lamentablemente los guardias ya avían oído a los niños y se acercaban a la celda para así controlar el orden.

Gohan había notado todo lo pasado y cuando vio que los guardias se acercaban decidió ejecutar su plan.

"pero qué demonios está pasando aquí…" grito el guardia enojado.

Rov que noto lo que pasaba se había acercado a calmar las cosas.

"lo sentimos señor es solo que el niño no se siente bien le prometo que no volverá a pasar" dijo rob nervioso.

"será mejor que calme al mocoso o los castigare" grito el guardia.

Antes de que el guardia se saliera de la celda erza se acerco y le grito…

"donde y que le hacen a jellal malditos monstruos"pregunto con un grito erza.

El otro guardia fue el primero en hablar.

"veras niña, tu amiguito en estos momentos está siendo torturado por su incompetencia" dijo el guardia con una sonrisa.

"ustedes son unos malditos monstruos sin corazón" grito enojada erza.

"que dijiste niña insolente "dijo el guardia molesto.

"Lo que escucharon infelices" volvió a gritar erza mas enojada.

"niña tonta será mejor que te castigue "dijo el guardia preparando su látigo pero fue sorprendido cuando otro chico se puso en frente de erza y dijo…

"inténtalo bastardo y saldrás lastimado" comento gohan serio.

Todos en las celdas se encontraban impresionados en especial erza.

"jajaja niño déjate de tonterías y lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te castigue" se burlaba el guardia.

"escucha maldito he peleado por muchas razones en toda mi vida pero una de las principales razones es para defender los débiles de bastardos como ustedes" dijo gohan serio.

"Errs si eso es lo que quieres niño estúpido lo tendrás "dijo el guardia preparando su látigo.

El guardia preparaba el golpe y cuando disparo el látigo todos los presentes serraron los ojos para no presenciar lo que ocurriría pero nunca se escucho un golpe y cuando abrieron sus ojos se sorprendieron de ver a gohan ileso tomando la punta del látigo con su mano derecha.

"pero como" dijo asombrado el guardia sudando de nerviosismo.

"te lo advertir" fue lo único que se escucho de gohan antes de que desapareciera y dejara fuera de combate a los 3 soldados que se encontraban delante de él en una gran velocidad.

Todos los esclavos se encontraban en estado de shock contando a erza, rob, y los demás chicos.

"go-gohan cómo pudiste ganarles" pregunto erza asombrada.

"Eso no importa erza dime te encuentras bien…"

"si muchas gracias gohan" dijo erza sonrojada.

"jajaja me alegro por eso".

"Necesito que ahora todos me escuchen los liberare de las celdas y todos lucharemos por la libertad" grito gohan a todos los esclavos.

"pero gohan como harás eso" se adelanto rob en preguntar.

"tranquilo tengo todo resuelto" dijo gohan acercándose a la celda y apuntando su mano a la puerta la cual exploto después de que gohan sacara una extraña bola de luz de su mano.

"in-increíble como asiste eso" volvió a preguntar rob.

"fácil solo utilice mi ki no es gran cosa" dijo gohan ganándose caras de duda total a lo que gohan contesto "es una larga historia"

Gohan ya avía liberado a todos los esclavos los cuales se armaron de cualquier cosa para defenderse mientras Erza que se encontraba enfrente de todos los esclavos tomo una espada que se encontraba tirada y grito…

¡Tomemos nuestra libertad…! Grito erza asiendo que todos gritaran y empezaran a correr hacia las salidas.

Todos los guardias se encontraban esperando que los esclavos los atacaran cuando de repente estos aparecieron dando comienzo a la lucha.

La pelea fue intensa pero gracias a la ayuda que tuvieron de gohan todo salió bien y sin ningún herido pero la pelea aun no avía terminado ya se encontraban llegando a donde tenían a jellal cuando las tropas mágicas los sorprendieron atacándolos con sus poderes.

Gohan uso su velocidad para contrarrestar los ataques y que nadie salga herido mientras tanto erza intentaba hacer que sus amigos la ayudaran….

"vamos chicos tenemos que luchar por nuestra libertad decía erza" cuando de repente un esclavo que paso cerca de ella la tiro sin intensión esto siendo visto por un mago oscuro quien uso uno de sus ataque para matar a erza pero esto fue visto por rob y gohan .

"¡erza cuidado!" gritaron al unisonó gohan y rob.

Gohan al ver esto, intento salvar a erza pero fue receptado por todos los magos oscuros a los cuales gohan iso volar expulsando su ki pero ya era tarde.

"erzaaaaaaa" grito gohan.

Lamentablemente ella solo pudo ver el ataque acercándose a donde estaba ella y ella solo serró sus ojos pero cuando los abrió vio a rob protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

"¿rob pero qué?"Dijo erza viendo lo que sucedía.

"lo siento erza tenía que hacerlo" dijo rob cuando de repente ocurre una explosión.

El humo se avía disuelto y solo se vio a rob tirado en el suelo cosa que hiso que erza lo viera estupefacta cuando de repente soltó un grito estruendoso y su cuerpo empezó a sacar un aura roja y se empezaron a formar armas las cuales mataron a todos los magos oscuros presentes.

"su poder se ha elevado bastante" dijo gohan asombrado.

Lentamente el aura desapareció. Dando a entender que su poder se avía escondido de nuevo.

Erza se acerco a donde se encontraba rob tirado y cuando lo vio solamente empezó a llorar sobre el pecho de este. Gohan se acerco a erza y la tomo del hombro

"enserio erza lo lamento ya debí haberte ayudado creo que esto es mi culpa "dijo gohan sintiéndose culpable.

"no te eches la culpa gohan tú no eres culpable de esto" decía erza con lagrimas todavía.

Gohan savia que erza tenía razón pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable hasta que sintió que el ki de rob todavía estaba presente pero muy débil sorprendiendo por completo a gohan.

"no puede ser el ki de rob todavía esta emanando" dijo gohan feliz.

¿Y eso que quiere decir gohan? Pregunto erza dejando de llorar.

"que todavía se encuentra con vida pero muy débil tengo que hacer algo de lo contrario morirá" grito gohan buscando una solución.

"hablas enserio gohan, rob se puede salvar" dijo erza esperanzada.

"si pero tengo que buscar una manera de darle mi energía" pensó gohan cuando de repente una idea le vino a la cabeza.

"espero que esto funcione" dijo gohan poniendo sus manos en el pecho de rob y de repente una luz de color azul empezó a pasarse de gohan a rob y esto continúo durante 30 minutos hasta que rob abrió sus ojos y se paro sorprendido.

"¿pero cómo es que estoy vivo? Dijo rob sorprendido.

Rob no recibió su respuesta debido a que erza lo sorprendió con un fuerte abraso y empezando a llorar en el hombro de rob.

Gohan que se encontraba cansado en el suelo había presenciado todo con una sonrisa.

"tranquila erza todo estará bien" rob trataba de tranquilizar a erza.

"Y díganme cómo es que no morí" pregunto rob con duda.

"bueno solo tuve que usar mi energía en ti para curar tus heridas y después te entregue una parte de mi ki para que no murieras a decir verdad no pensé que fuera tan difícil y cansado" dijo gohan jadeando.

"bueno gohan creo que te debo una" enserio gracias…dijo rob agradeciendo a gohan.

"no se moleste en agradecerme pero ahora tenemos que enviar a las personas a los barcos para salir de aquí, puede hacerme ese favor rob" dijo gohan sonriendo.

"seguro gohan después de todo te lo debo pero ¿tú que harás? Pregunto rob.

"acompañare a erza a salvar a su amigo así que espérenos en los barcos ok" dijo gohan.

"claro gohan cuenta con migo"

Mientras gohan hablaba con rob erza discutía con sus amigos.

"valla erza no pensé que tuvieras un poder tan increíble" dijo sho impresionado.

"jejeje, gracias supongo" dijo erza apenada.

"y dime erza me imagino que quieres salvar a jellal cierto" dijo wally.

"así es, pero necesito su ayuda" rogo erza.

"lo siento erza pero no podemos" dijo millianna triste.

"¿pero porque?" pregunto erza.

"Por qué no podemos pelear como lo haces tú y podría ser peligroso para nosotros, enserio lo lamento erza" dijo sho.

"de acuerdo yo me encargare, pero ustedes tienen que volver a los barcos" dijo erza entendiendo por que sus amigos no la pueden ayudar.

Antes de que erza se fuera simón la tomo de la mano y le pregunto algo que la apeno bastante.

"dime erza, acaso tu estas enamorada de jellal" pregunto simón esperando una respuesta.

"a bueno la verdad no sé qué decir, discúlpame enserio por no poder contestar tu pregunta simón" dijo erza totalmente sonrojada.

"descuida erza es solo una pregunta tonta luego nos vemos" dijo simón para lego marcharse con los demas.

"adiós amigo" dijo erza aun sonrojada.

De repente aparece gohan y le dice a erza que rob se encargara de llevar a todas las personas y que él la ayudara a salvar a jellal.

"pero gohan puedo ver que estas muy cansado" dijo erza preocupada.

"no te preocupes todo saldrá bien" dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

Erza le regreso la sonrisa.

Los 2 avían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba jellal pero cuando entraron solo vieron a muchos tipos tirados en el suelo gohan noto que uno de ellos aun estaba vivo y decidió que sería buena idea preguntarle que paso.

"erza busca en otra parte mientras yo interrogo a ese guardia" dijo gohan.

"si gohan" dijo erza.

Gohan se acerco al guardia y vio que aun estaba vivo.

"dime que paso aquí" pregunto gohan con un tono serio.

"ese malcriado chico de algún modo saco fuerzas y nos ataco" dijo el guardia.

"¿pero cómo es posible que eso sucediera?" se pregunto gohan "cuéntamelo todo"

"ok tranquilízate lo que paso fue…

**Flashback del guardia:**

En un gran cuarto se encontraban 2 sujetos, uno gordo y el otro delgado hablando con un niño el cual estaba colgado de un poste.

"y dime chico ya tuviste suficiente con eso" dijo el tipo gordo burlándose del niño.

"sierra el pico cerdo" grito jellal, momento después recibe unas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo.

"jajaja no puedo creer lo resistente que eres chico podrías llegar lejos en nuestra asociación" dijo el tipo delgado sonriendo.

"dime no quieres un lugar en ella" pregunto el tipo con su sonrisa.

"muéranse malditos bastardos" grito jellal.

"como quieras chico" menciono el tipo delgado cuando las descargas eléctricas volvieron aparecer quemando al chico.

Jellal sabía que moriría pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando una voz lo sorprendió diciendo su nombre.

"jellal, jellal, jellal" decía una voz en la mente de jellal.

"pe-pero quien eres" jellal le contesto en su mente.

"tranquilo no te are daño solo necesito que me escuches"….

La voz le iso ver que la humanidad está equivocada y que él es el único que puede cambiarla pero para eso necesitara su ayuda.

Todos los presentes pudieron notar que el cuerpo de jellal se empezaba a poner diferente y brotaba calor y una luz extraña y finalmente hubo una explosión.

"pero que mierda pasa" se pregunto el tipo delgado.

De repente todos voltearon a donde estaba el niño y lo vieron parado con una mirada llena de odio.

"jajaja por fin estoy de vuelta "grito jellal.

"no puede ser ese chico se ha convertido en zeref" grito el tipo gordo.

Jellal no dijo nada solo se quedo callado.

"que que hacemos señor" dijo asustado un guardia.

"no tengo idea"

De repente jellal expulso todo su poder y todo se volvió blanco…

**Fin del flashback de guardia:**

"eso es todo lo que recuerdo" dijo el guardia lastimado.

"como es eso posible acaso…" o no erza está en peligro…dijo gohan preocupado.

Cuando gohan se paro escucho un grito el cual identifico rápidamente.

"erza" dijo gohan corriendo en busca de su vos.

Gohan rápidamente llego a donde estaba erza cuando la vio se sorprendió de ver lo que veía.

Jellal la sujetaba de garganta a tal pinto de querer acabar con su vida.

"go-gohan ayuda por favor" dijo erza con dificultad en su voz.

"suéltala ahora" grito gohan enojado.

"jajaja de acuerdo" dijo jellal aventando a erza contra la pared.

"erza" grito gohan que rápidamente atrapo a erza antes de que chocara contra la pared.

Gohan la puso en el suelo recostada.

"muchas gracias gohan" dijo erza antes de quedar inconsciente.

"eres un maldito erza quiso salvarte y así le agradeces" grito gohan mas enojado.

"tranquilo amigo primero dime quien eres" pregunto jellal.

"mi nombre es son gohan y ahora dime porque te comportaste así con erza ¿no se supone que eran amigos" dijo gohan conteniéndose.

"tenía que hacerlo por el bien de zeref" dijo jellal serio.

"que tratas de decir" pregunto gohan sin la menor idea.

"entiende tonto erza trato de evitar que la torre se construya y no puedo dejar que nadie interfiera incluyéndote a ti" grito jellal usando magia contra gohan.

Gohan esquivo los ataques fácilmente y rápidamente apareciendo frente de jellal sorprendiendo a este…

"cómo es posible" dijo jellal con los ojos muy abiertos.

Gohan sabía que podía matar fasilmente a jellal con un solo golpe, pero no lo haría ya que él era amigo de erza y tal vez si estaba poseído como le contó el guardia así que uso la fuerza necesaria.

El golpe le dio de lleno a jellal dejándolo muy lastimado pero este logro ponerse de nuevo de pie.

"jellal ¿ese es tu nombre no?" pregunto gohan.

Jellal solo movió la cabeza asintiendo.

"será mejor que te largues de aquí en estos momentos no tienes oportunidad contra mí "dijo gohan dándole la espalda.

"gohaaaaan" grito jellal enojado.

Gohan solo se voltio para ver de qué se trata.

"la próxima vez que nos veamos todo será diferente tenlo por seguro" grito jellal enojado antes de escapar.

Gohan solo sonrió ante este comentario, cosa que vio jellal antes de irse.

Rápidamente tomo a erza en sus brazos y se fue de la torre del cielo. Cuando gohan estuvo afuera no vio rastro de ningún barco cosa que lo extraño para su suerte sintió el ki de rob cercas de su ubicación.

"excelente ese ki es de rob" dijo gohan yendo a esa dirección a toda velocidad.

Cuando gohan llego encontró a rob y a un pequeño grupo de personas que variaban en todo el barco.

"gohan que alegría pensé que no lo lograrías" dijo rob feliz.

"a decir verdad fue difícil pero lo conseguimos" dijo gohan entregándole a erza a rob quien lo miro preocupado "descuida está bien solo esta inconsciente"

Después de que rob acostara a erza en una cama en el camarote el regreso con gohan para saber que paso.

"Y dime gohan ¿qué paso con jellal? Pregunto rob.

"bueno se comporto de una manera muy rara incluso trato de matar a erza pero según lo que me contó el guardia que sobrevivió a su descontrol puedo deducir que fue poseído por zeref o incluso otra cosa, no sabría decirte" contesto gohan pensativo.

"ya veo" dijo rob.

"por cierto rob ¿Qué le paso a los demás barcos y prisioneros? Pregunto gohan con duda.

"bueno gohan veras yo escolte a todos los prisioneros a los barcos y por cada barco que se llenaba este se alejaba a su destino, al final solo quede yo y estos pocos prisioneros "contesto rob sin rodeos.

"ya entiendo así que cada quien siguió una ruta diferente" dijo gohan.

"y dime rob ahora a donde nos dirigimos" pregunto gohan.

"vamos de nuevo a fiore ¿Por qué lo preguntas gohan?" Dijo rob.

"por nada tranquilo creo que me iré a tomar un descanso ya que use mucha energía hoy" dijo gohan parándose de donde estaba sentado.

"no te preocupes gohan te lo mereces después de todo" dijo rob con una sonrisa.

Gohan entro a su recamara donde se acostó cuando el pensamiento de volver mañana a su dimensión le recordó que mañana se tiene que parar temprano. El hecho de poder ver a sus amigos de nuevo lo iso sentirse mejor, poco después se durmió.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y el sol ya estaba a su mejor tiempo y poco a poco se pudo ver que gohan recobraba el conocimiento cuando sintió que algo o alguien lo abrasaba y pudo ver a erza a su lado lo cual ocasiono un sonrojo con delicadeza pudo zafarse del agarre de erza sin despertarla y salió para hablar con rob.

"buenos días rob puedo ver que has despertado primero que todos" dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

"a hola gohan buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?" pregunto rob a gohan.

"la verdad sorprendido ya que encontré a erza a mi lado" dijo gohan preguntándose como paso.

"enserio discúlpame gohan pero erza se levanto y pregunto por ti y le dije que te habías ido a dormir y cometí el error de decirle donde dormías" dijo rob un poco apenado.

"a no se preocupe rob todo está bien" dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

De repente la sonrisa de gohan se convirtió en uno serio.

"sucede algo gohan" pregunto rob por la expresión de gohan.

"bueno la verdad es que me tengo que marchar" dijo gohan serio.

"pero porque gohan" dijo rob sorprendido.

"bueno debo volver a mi hogar y solo puedo hacerlo hoy" dijo gohan un poco triste.

"tranquilo gohan es lo mejor, posiblemente tu familia está preocupada" dijo rob con una sonrisa.

"gracias rob y lo siento por no poder quedarme" dijo gohan.

"no te disculpes pero dime te despidieras de erza" pregunto rob.

"será mejor que no lo haga ella podría ponerse triste pero dígale que nos volveremos a ver" dijo gohan un poco triste por no poder decírselo a erza.

Cuando gohan iba a saltar del barco para irse volando alguien grito su nombre sorprendiendo a gohan y a rob que conocían esa voz.

"erza" susurro gohan.

Antes de que gohan digiera otra palabra erza lo abraso fuertemente mientras lloraba.

"por favor gohan no me dejes te lo ruego" decía llorando fuertemente erza.

A gohan esta forma de actuar de erza lo sorprendió no pensó que fuera muy importante para erza a lo que solo contesto.

"yo lo siento erza quisiera quedarme contigo pero mi familia me espera" dijo gohan tratando de que erza entienda.

"pe-pero gohan no puedo dejar que te vayas tu nos salvaste a todos y si te vas no se qué voy hacer sin ti" seguía llorando erza en los hombros de gohan.

Gohan sabía que era perder un amigo perfectamente y se sentía triste por su amiga.

De repente Gohan puso sus manos en los hombros de erza le vio con una sonrisa comprensiva y dijo….

"escúchame erza te prometo con todo mi corazón que nos volveremos a ver algún día no importa cuánto tiempo pase o lo que tenga que pasar para volverte a ver te juro que lo haré" dijo gohan con su típica sonrisa estilo goku.

"pero como sé que no me mentiras" dijo erza dejando de llorar.

"a bueno…..a ya se" dijo gohan quitándose la camisa de su ji naranja quedándose con solo la parte azul.

"toma erza esta prenda será la prueba de que no te olvidare y regresare para nuestro rencuentro" dijo gohan dándole la camisa.

"no olvides que te estaré esperando toda mi vida gohan" dijo erza aun con lagrimas en su cara.

"bueno creo que me tengo que ir" dijo gohan a punto de irse pero de nuevo fue detenido pero esta vez por rob.

"que sucede rob, pasa algo" le pregunto gohan curioso de porque lo detuvo.

"bueno gohan la verdad tengo algo que quería decirte desde que te conocí" dijo rob con una sonrisa.

"y de que se trata" pregunto gohan.

"bueno nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte a que gremio pertenecía"

"es cierto lo había olvidado por completo" dijo gohan bastante asombrado.

"bueno el gremio al que yo pertenecía era fairy tail y toma en cuenta que será el gremio donde erza estará para cuando regreses sepas a donde ir" dijo rob con una sonrisa.

"valla increíble no pensé que usted haya formado parte de fairy tail y descuide yo conozco al maestro makarov y él me ofrecía un puesto en su gremio así que cuando regrese me encontrare con erza" dijo gohan.

"es enserio gohan" pregunto erza ilusionada de poder ver a gohan en fairy tail.

"así es erza y quiero que me prometas que te convertirás en la maga más fuerte de mundo ok" dijo gohan feliz.

"te lo prometo gohan" comento dándole un abraso para despedirse.

"bueno erza, rob se que nos volveremos a ver algún día pero mientras les deseo buena suerte "hasta luego" dijo gohan volando lejos del barco listo para volver a casa.

"es una promesa gohan" susurro erza abrasando la prenda que le dio gohan con mucho aprecio.

Gohan se avía perdido al ojo humano ya a una gran altura prácticamente se encontraba en las nubes. Mientras volaba se preguntaba muchas cosas en su cabeza.

¿Me pregunto cómo funcionara ese aparato con el cual bulma me traerá de regreso? Se preguntaba gohan.

"Tal vez bulma me lo explique después" pensó gohan.

Cuando gohan empezaba a descender a la superficie noto una ciudad bastante desierta cosa que le llamo la atención así que decidió verificar que pasaba.

Cuando toco el piso se dio cuenta que prácticamente no había nadie así que decidió dar un paseo para ver si encontraba algo. Mientras caminaba escucho un susurro acto que le llamo la atención y cuando se acerco noto a un pequeño grupo de personas al parecer espantadas y antes de que pudiera decir algo un señor hablo primero.

"por favor se lo ruego no nos haga daño" decía este bastante espantado.

"tranquilo no les are nada malo soy un mago" mintió gohan para que no se alarmaran.

"hablas enserio chico" decía el señor calmándose.

"así es pero enserio dígame que sucede en este lugar" pregunto gohan.

"Gracias a dios por poco pensé que eras uno de esos sujetos" dijo aliviado el señor.

"de que habla señor" volvió a preguntar más impaciente gohan.

"déjame que te cuente, veras esta ciudad era como cualquier otra pero un día un grupo de sujetos apareció para poder establecerse en nuestros hoteles pero ellos empezaron a tener más confianza a tal punto que se quedaban con los negocios y tiempo después ellos se adueñaron de nuestra ciudad y como usan magia oscura nadie ha podido detenerlos y por eso mandamos la misión a los gremios pero es tan difícil hacerla que es una clase s y pensábamos que nadie vendría" dijo el señor desesperado.

Gohan comprendía el dolor del señor por no poder hacer nada y estaba decidido a ayudarlos antes de regresar a su dimensión.

"no se preocupen yo les ayudare a terminar con esos sujetos" dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

"pero chico lo harás tu solo enserio no me tomes a mal pero solo eres un joven" pregunto el señor confuso.

"jajaja tranquilo todo saldrá bien" dijo gohan tratando de que el señor no se preocupe.

"ahora dígame donde se encuentran estos tipos" dijo gohan cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto serio.

"ok sígueme" dijo el señor llevándolo cuidadosamente al centro de esa pequeña ciudad.

"en ese lugar se encuentran ten en cuenta que son demasiados y pueden usar magia oscura" dijo el señor preocupado.

"descuide señor yo me are cargo"

Gohan se paro y fue caminando directamente Asia todos los magos oscuros llamado la atención de estos y ganándose el asombro de señor el cual pensaba que gohan estaba loco o era muy valiente.

"que quieres mocoso "dijo uno de los magos.

"bueno quiero que sepan que deben largarse de esta ciudad o todos ustedes saldrán lastimados" dijo gohan muy confiado.

De repente todos los magos oscuros empezaron a reír por lo dicho por gohan.

"es enserio chico jajaja lárgate de una vez amenos que quieras que te demos una lesión" dijo el mago arrogantemente.

"no lo volveré a repetir entienden" dijo gohan aun muy confiado.

"o si no que ni….el mago oscuro ya no termino de hablar ya que su rostro avía sido golpeado rápidamente por gohan.

Todos los presentes en la plaza y contando a las personas que veían lo que pasaba desde sus casas quedaron asombrados por lo que vieron.

"si no quieren terminar como su amigo lárguense ahora" comento gohan con una mirada fría.

Lamentablemente todos los magos oscuros rodearon a gohan el cual solo dijo….

"se los dije"

De repente todos los magos empezaron a caer uno por uno y los pocos que seguían de pie empezaban a escarparse de gohan cuando nadie estaba de pie todas las personas de la ciudad empezaron a salir de sus escondites para felicitar a gohan y celebrar su victoria.

Ahora todas las personas se encontraban rodeando a gohan mientras el señor de hace rato lo abrasaba.

"y dime chico cual es el nombre de nuestro salvador"

"mi nombre es son gohan y enserio no me agradezcan" dijo gohan apenado.

"bueno gohan yo soy el alcalde de esta ciudad y de nombre de todos sus habitantes como te podemos agradecer" dijo el alcalde muy feliz.

"no se molesten yo lo hice porque me gusta ayudar a la gente"

"bueno gohan puedo ver que eres un chico muy bueno pero quiero que me aceptes esto" dijo el alcalde entregándole una bolsa llena de joyas.

"valla son joyas ¿pero cuantas son?" pregunto gohan.

"500'000 joyas se encuentran dentro del monedero chico pero por tu gran esfuerzo te regalamos 2000 mas" dijo el alcalde mientras abrasa cómicamente a gohan.

"jeje gracias por estas joyas y enserio me gustaría quedarme un tiempo pero tengo un asunto muy importante que hacer y por eso tengo que irme pero enserio gracias por todo el buen trato" dijo gohan feliz de poder ayudar.

"no nos agradezcas chico gracias a ti todo volverá a ser como antes y todo gracias a ti en serio gracias y espero que cuando restauremos la ciudad te des una vuelta joven gohan" dijo el alcalde tomándolo del hombro.

"téngalo por seguro señor alcalde pero mientras este es un hasta luego" dijo gohan empezando a elevarse "cuídense" grito gohan antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Mientras gohan volaba se pregunto a qué hora sus amigos lo traerían devuelta a su mundo.

De un momento a otro a gohan le empezó a doler su estomago por lo que supuso que tenía hambre así que descendía a la primera isla que encontró para buscar algo de comer pero cuando empezó a caminar su dolor se iso tan intenso que gohan empezaba a llorar de dolor.

"pero q-que me está pa-pasando" grito gohan bastante adolorido y confundido.

El dolor seguía creciendo y cuando gohan volteo a ver sus manos observo como una de ellas empezaba a desaparecer seguido de su otro brazo y demás extremidades hasta que su cuerpo desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro de su estancia en ese mundo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad que libero gohan un sujeto alto y de aspecto fuerte con el pelo naranja se encontraba ablando con él alcalde.

"Así que este chico libero toda la ciudad de estos magos oscuros en menos de media hora" dijo el tipo extraño.

"bueno eso es lo que paso señor este chico iso parecer al trabajo muy fácil" decía el alcalde recordando los sucesos.

"Y dígame cual era el nombre de este supuesto joven" volvió a preguntar este tipo.

"bueno el dijo que se llamaba son gohan y que era un mago" dijo el alcalde recordando el nombre de el chico.

"bueno gracias señor alcalde por la información" dijo el sujeto alejándose de él y de la ciudad.

"así que, son gohan es el nombre de este chico" dijo el tipo.

"me pregunto si el maestro sabe algo de este joven"

"gohan"

"gohan"

"gohan" repetía el nombre una y otra vez el sujeto de pelo naranja.

**Universo de dbz:**

"gohan"

"gohan"

Lentamente gohan habría sus ojos para ver unas caras bastantes conocidas por él.

"pe-pero que paso" dijo gohan sorprendido.

Gohan fue sorprendido por el abraso de una mujer que lo abrasaba mientras lloraba de alegría de ver a su hijo así es esta mujer no era otra más que la mama de gohan milk (como se conoce en latino América).

"no puedo creerlo al fin mi querido hijo gohan ha vuelto estaba tan preocupada pensé que nunca te volvería a ver" decía milk llorando.

"¡mama! Qué alegría poder verte de nuevo" dijo gohan correspondiendo los abrazos de su madre.

Cuando la mama de gohan se aparto de él pudo ver que se encontraba en casa de bulma y que todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en ella.

"qué bueno que estés devuelta enano estábamos muy preocupados por ti" dijo el tipo verde mejor conocido como piccolo.

"que bien es usted señor piccolo" grito gohan.

"Y dinos gohan que tantas aventuras viviste en esa dimensión" pregunto piccolo con interés.

"bueno es una larga historia así que pongan mucha atención…" dijo gohan.

Después de que gohan les contara toda la historia de todo lo que vivió en la otra dimensión sus amigos se encontraban sorprendidos de cómo rápidamente se las arreglo para conocer gente además del hecho de que gohan les contó que estos usan magia lo cual suena extraño en su dimensión ya que aquí todos usan ki.

"valla así que en esa dimensión todos usan la magia para ganarse la vida a decir verdad suena divertido" dijo krilin.

"Y lo es krilin porque por cada trabajo que hagas te entregan cantidades de joyas como recompensa" dijo gohan mostrando la bolsa.

"valla gohan suena increíble cómo me gustaría ir a ese lugar" dijo yamcha emocionado.

"creo que debes olvidarte de eso yamcha no olvides que paso con ese aparato que construyo bulma" ten le recordó a yamcha.

"he pero que paso" les pregunto gohan confuso.

"bueno gohan lo que paso fue que cuando te trajimos de regreso el aparato que me costó una semana construir con ayuda de trunks exploto debido a que se sobrecargo" dijo bulma muy triste por su aparato.

"vamos mama era solo un prototipo era más obvio que tendría defectos además pudo traer a gohan de regreso" animo trunks a su madre.

"unnn creo que tienes razón después de todo" dijo bulma sintiéndose mejor.

Gohan se reía de la actitud de bulma cuando una voz le hablo en su mente y él conocía a la perfección de quien era esa voz esto iso que gohan no lo pensara 2 veces y se levanto de la cama en la que se encontraba sorprendiendo a todos por que no solo se paro sino que se salió de la casa de bulma seguido de sus amigos. Cuando gohan ya estaba afuera grito….

"papaaaa" grito gohan sin recibir respuesta alguna.

"vamos gohan no creo que goku te allá escuchado" dijo krilin a su amigo.

"jajaja krilin amigo, siempre tan negativo" dijo la voz de goku sorprendiendo a todos.

"goku" dijeron al unisonó todas las voces.

"como están amigos, cuénteme" dijo goku.

"papa ya estoy devuelta gracias por toda la ayuda que me diste en esa dimensión" dijo gohan feliz de poder hablar con su padre.

"no me lo agradezcas gohan no olvides que todo se lo debemos a bulma" dijo goku dándole su crédito a bulma.

"ya era hora goku" grito bulma asiendo gestos y movimientos extraños.

"jejeje tranquila bulma o por cierto ¿donde está vegeta?" pregunto goku.

"a ese tonto de vegeta siempre esta o entrenándose o está en otro planeta asiendo no se que...quien entiende a los saiyanjin" grito bulma desesperada.

"jajaja me da gusto poder hablar con ustedes pero enserio creo que esta va ser la última vez que lo haga debido a que ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos y de en verdad lo siento por todos en especial por ti gohan" dijo goku.

"pero papa" dijo gohan triste.

"mira gohan quiero que me prometas que estudiaras todo lo que te diga tu madre pero también no descuides tu entrenamiento por que cuando nos volvamos a ver me gustaría que ver que tan fuerte se harán vegeta y tu" dijo goku muy feliz de poder decirle eso a su hijo.

"si papa te juro que cuando no veamos seré más fuerte y listo" dijo gohan.

"bueno amigos cuídense todos enserio los vio a extrañar a todos y tengan por cuanta que algún día no veremos de nuevo "fue lo último que dijo goku antes de que su voz desapareciera.

"Sin duda goku siempre ha tenido el don de cambiar nuestro humor" dijo ten mirando el cielo.

Todos los presentes entraron a la casa de bulma en la cual se organizo una pequeña comida por el regreso de gohan cuando a este se le ocurrió preguntar algo que quería saber desde que su papa le dijo del invento de bulma.

"a por cierto bulma me gustaría preguntarte cómo funcionaba ese aparato que inventaste" dijo gohan cambiando el tema.

"a bueno como te lo explico veras el dispositivo que cree tenía un funcionamiento muy parecido al de la máquina del tiempo de trunks este funcionaba celularmente ósea que transfiere un algo o alguien modificando las moléculas de este para que se transfieran de un lugar a otro pero el que yo invente era solo un prototipo y a decir verdad no sabía sin funcionaria a largas distancias ya que lo provee con objetos que se encontraban alejados kilómetros de mi y luego lo probamos con krilin el cual se encontraba en la casa del maestro roshi funcionando a la perfección pero no teníamos idea se seria el mismo caso de dimensión a dimensión" explico bulma.

"valla eso explica porque me sentía enfermo y como mis extremidades desaparecieron extrañamente pero como le asieron para que ese aparato me rastreara a mi" volvió a preguntar gohan.

"fácil solamente le dimes una muestra de tu ADN a la computadora de este dispositivo y de inmediato te rastreo por un momento pensamos que avía sido un fracaso pero de un momento a otro mi aparato exploto y cuando volteamos te encontrabas inconsciente en el suelo" dijo bulma complacida de explicar su trabajo.

"que lastima y no podrías crear otra bulma" dijo preocupado gohan.

"lo siento gohan pero aunque quisiera lo que yo invente fue un tele transportador no una maquina dimensional para hacer algo así me tardaría muchos años" le explicaba bulma a gohan.

"ya veo gracias de todos modos bulma creo que sin ti nunca hubiera regresado a casa después de todo" dijo gohan triste agradeciéndole a bulma.

"no me agradezcas gohan no olvides que gracias a ti el universo se salvo a demás si tú no estás quien nos salvara cuando aparezca otro sujeto queriendo destruir el universo" dijo bulma con una sonrisa ganándose las risas de todos los presentes con acepción de piccolo.

La fiesta avía pasado rápidamente igualmente lo hiso el día que se trasformo en noche y ya todos se avían ido a sus hogares incluyendo a gohan y a su madre que al llegar a su hogar se encontraron con el abuelo de gohan y padre de milk quien de inmediato abraso a gohan de poder verlo de nuevo.

Gohan estuvo conversando con su madre de sus aventuras de una manera más detallada de cómo se las conto a todos en casa de bulma y antes de dormir decidió estar en el campo viendo las estrellas.

"no puedo creer las aventuras que he vivido estos días" decía gohan con nostalgia.

"me pregunto qué nuevas aventuras viviré estos años que vienen"

"fairy tail je me pregunto si algún día pueda regresar a ese mundo" la tristeza se notaba en la voz de gohan.

Gohan se paraba de donde veía las estrellas y dijo…

"solo el tiempo lo dirá" dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

Gohan entraba a su casa sin saber que en los siguientes 7 años viviría el viviría aventuras increíbles y peleas contra sujetos malvados con la intensión de destruir el mundo y posiblemente el regreso a ese mundo de magos que lo cautivo demasiado a tal punto de encariñarse del el….

**bueno este asido el fin de mi primer capítulo espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mí me gusto crearlo y espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**También les quería avisar que acepto cualquier comentario ya sea opiniones ,o incluso ideas yo tratare de contestar sus mensajes y otra cosa estaba pensando en si les gusta otra pareja de fairy tail me lo dejen en los comentarios para tomarlo en cuenta o que erza no solo se interese en gohan no se tal vez incluir a mirajane o a cana o incluso a las dos y también si quieren que otro personaje de dragón ball se una como trunks diganmelo. **

**Como dije al principio de mi historia yo me he inspirado en otros usuarios para hacer mi historia pero la trama es originalmente mía y por si quieren leer las historias de estos usuarios les dejo sus nombres.**

**DARK-ZERO-0000…GOKUSAYAYIN9…REVOLVER X…PCADM8…CLEYMAN96.**

**Bueno esos usuarios tienen muy buenos fics.**

**Edades de los personajes.**

**Gohan: 11 años**

**Erza: 10 años**


	2. Regresando a la aventura

**¡Hola a todos! Soy su amigo GokuSuper117 y ahora después de casi un año les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic el cual espero que les encante, sin más rodeos empecemos.**

**Advertencia: las obras de Akira toriyama (dragón ball) y Hiro mashima (fairy tail) pertenecen solo y únicamente a ellos****. **

Capitulo 2: regresando a la aventura.

Universo de dbz:

¡7 años! Solo 7 años avían pasado después de la aventura que tubo gohan en el mundo de la magia.

Muchos dirán que 7 años pasan rápidamente pero para gohan fue prácticamente todo lo contrario, simplemente por el hecho de haber sido defensor de la tierra estos últimos años, además de tener que cargar con el peso de los estudios diarios pero ahora gohan agradecía que todo eso hubiera quedado atrás.

Ya un año después de la derrota de kid buu el mundo ya se encontraba en paz total esto incluía a los guerreros z que precisamente todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de bulma celebrando un día muy importante para el hijo de goku.

¡Felicidades! Se escucho en todo corporación capsule.

"gracias enserio muchísimas gracias pero no tenían que molestarse" decía el primogénito de goku muy apenado.

"hijo sabes muy bien que te mereces esta fiesta, así que será mejor que la disfrutes" decía milk con un tono amenazante.

"vamos milk gohan solo esta apenado, además el siempre ha sido muy modesto trata de no presionarlo" comento bulma con una ligera sonrisa.

"creo que tienes razón bulma, pero el hecho de que mi hijo será alguien en la vida me pone muy feliz" dijo milk que de inmediato abrazo a gohan mientras lloraba cómicamente.

"ay, hijo no sabes la alegría que siento de que ya te falta poco para que seas un famoso investigador y no un bruto como tu padre" seguía llorando milk muy cómicamente.

"mama tra-trakila aaaa" trataba de decir gohan que se moría por falta de aire.

Este gesto peculiar entre madre e hijo causo las risas de todos los presentes que se encontraban reunidos en corporación capsule por el logro que gohan alcanzo… ¡poder terminar sus estudios a una edad muy corta!

Mientras tanto, en una mesa apartada de donde estaba gohan….

Dos tipos se encontraban comiendo como locos, quien no los conociera dirían que están en un concurso a algo así, pero no esa era su forma habitual de comer.

"¡increíble! Esta comida es asombrosa" grito a los cuatro vientos después de terminar de comer, esta persona no era otra más que el gran goku.

"podrías hacer menos ruido insecto, ¡trato de comer!" grito vegeta.

"ok vegeta, pero será mejor que te apures a comer sino la fiesta terminara y tu seguirás comiendo" se burlaba goku de vegeta.

"cállate kakarotto "grito fastidiado vegeta.

"está bien vegeta, pero como eres mi amigo yo te ayudare a terminar" dijo goku comiéndose la comida de vegeta como si este fuera una espiradora xd.

"kakarottooooooo" grito vegeta transformándose en súper sayayin listo para atacar a goku.

Esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por la intervención de bulma que fue rápidamente a calmar a vegeta.

"déjame bulma que no ves que voy a matar a ese insecto de kakarotto" grito vegeta aun enojado.

"vegeta por favor tranquilízate fue solo una broma tonta de parte de goku" rogaba bulma.

"jajaja el señor vegeta se toma todo muy enserio" decía gohan con una gota en su cabeza al más puro estilo anime.

Gohan estaba tan distraído viendo la escena de vegeta y su padre que no sintió la presencia de videl acercarse.

"valla gohan parece que has estado muy distraído" dijo videl sorprendiendo a gohan.

"ah, hola videl ¿sucede algo?" dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

"jeje dímelo tu gohan has estado muy distraído en toda la fiesta" pregunto videl.

"¿distraído? no tranquila videl estoy bien" contesto gohan sonriendo.

"si tu lo dices" dijo videl aun con duda.

"pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿qué harás ahora gohan?" pregunto videl.

Esta pregunta tomo desprevenido a gohan, quien a no saber que decir contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente….

"bueno la verdad es que no lo sé, tal vez entrenar con mi padre" contesto gohan.

"ya veo" dijo videl un poco triste lo cual gohan noto.

"¿pasa algo videl? te veo triste" dijo gohan.

"bueno la verdad es que te quiero decir algo en privado" contesto videl la cual tuvo una respuesta afirmativa de gohan.

Cuando gohan y videl se alejaron de los demás, se dispusieron a hablar.

"bueno videl, que querías decirme" pregunto gohan.

"bueno gohan soy tu amiga y creo que tengo que decirte esto" dijo videl preparándose para dar la mala noticia "mi padre y yo nos mudaremos"

"¡Queeee!" grito gohan bastante confundido.

"enserio lo lamento gohan, pero mi padre hará una gira mundial y él ha decidido que yo fuera con él" contesto videl triste.

"pero porque ahora, pensé que tu y yo seriamos defensores de zatan city" dijo gohan mientras se imaginaba a él como el gran saiyaman numero uno y a videl como el número dos.

"lo sé gohan, pero fue una decisión de mi padre, además aun no eh terminado mis estudios así que no tengo opción "comento videl bastante triste mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

"bueno la verdad es que me gustaría que te quedaras, pero creo que estás haciendo lo correcto en acompañar a tu padre videl "contesto gohan fingiendo una sonrisa.

"pero no te desanimes gohan, se que algún día nos volveremos a ver" contesto videl mientras se quitaba la lagrimas de sus ojos.

"lo se videl, pero para estar seguros quiero que me hagas una promesa" dijo gohan seriamente.

"una ¿promesa?" pregunto videl confundida.

"así es videl, quiero que me prometas que cuando nos volvamos a ver serás más fuerte, ok" dijo gohan con una pequeña sonrisa, que fácilmente demostraba felicidad y tristeza.

"claro gohan" dijo videl para luego acercarse a gohan y darle un beso en los labios acto que ocasiono un fuerte sonrojo en gohan.

"ah, a que se debe eso videl" dijo gohan bastante apenado y sonrojado.

"fue mi beso de despedida gohan" dijo videl para después volver a la fiesta.

"así que un beso" pensó gohan mientras se tocaba los labios.

Tiempo después de la plática con videl y el problema de vegeta y goku la fiesta siguió su curso normal hasta que cayó la noche dando por terminada la fiesta.

"gracias por todo bulma" dijo goku saliendo de la casa de bulma seguido de su familia.

"no me agradezcas goku tu hijo se merecía esta fiesta después de todo" dijo bulma asiendo sonrojar a gohan de la vergüenza.

Antes de que goku y su familia entraran al auto de la familia bulma le grito a goku…

"¡goku!" grito fuertemente bulma.

¿Qué pasa bulma? Pregunto goku.

"solo quería avisarte que si necesitas algo solo llámame ok" le dijo bulma a goku.

"si bulma gracias" dijo de igual manera goku.

"no me agradezcas solo recuerda visitarnos ok" dijo bulma.

"Por supuesto" dijo goku entrando a su auto** (la razón de que goku conduzca un auto es solo por el hecho de que milk va con ellos y ella no sabe volar).**

Poco después la familia de goku ya avían llegado a su hogar para poder pasar la noche y así mañana realizar sus actividades diarias pero para gohan este no era su caso él se encontraba pensando en lo que haría ahora que sus estudios avían terminado.

"que es lo que hare ahora" se preguntaba mentalmente gohan.

Al sentirse incomodo en su cama gohan se levanto y sin hacer ruido salió de su cuarto y así seguido de su casa llegando a un costado de su hogar en donde se sentó a mirar las estrellas.

"Es extraño pero esto me recuerda a hace 7 años cuando me preguntaba que nuevas aventuras viviría" se dijo a si mismo gohan.

Al recordar ese momento gohan recordó su pequeña aventura vivida en el mundo de la magia esto incluía a las personas que conoció, pero de esas personas avía una especial que nunca olvido a la cual le hiso una promesa que lamentablemente nunca cumplió.

¡Erza! Susurro el nombre de aquella niña que conoció hace 7 años.

"me pregunto si habrá cumplido su sueño de entrar a un gremio" dijo para sí mismo gohan.

"veo que no puedes dormir gohan" dijo una voz sorprendiendo a gohan,

Cuando este se dio la vuelta se encontró con su padre.

"pa-papa que haces aquí afuera" pregunto gohan.

"creo que yo debo preguntarte eso hijo" contesto goku con una sonrisa.

"bueno la verdad es que no podía conciliar el sueño" explicaba gohan.

"te noto muy extraño gohan, dime te pasa algo" pregunto goku notando la forma de actuar de su hijo.

"he, no todo bien papa es solo que como te dije no puedo dormir y por eso salí a tomarme un respiro" dijo gohan tratando de mentir.

"vamos gohan sé que me ocultas algo" dijo goku sorprendiendo a gohan.

En ese momento gohan pensó que tal vez no sea mala idea contárselo a su padre.

"bueno a decir verdad si tengo un problema" dijo gohan.

"pues soy todo oídos gohan, cuéntame de que se trata" dijo goku sentándose alado de gohan.

"Lo que pasa es que me gustaría tener una aventura" comento gohan seriamente.

"¿una aventura?" repitió goku confundido.

"así es papa, ahora que no hay amenazas en la tierra me gustaría poder tener una aventura como en los viejos tiempos" dijo gohan pensando en todas las cosas que ah vivido.

"ya veo gohan, quieres volver a sentir la emoción y el peligro de estar en distintos lugares, pero dime hijo ¿hay algún lugar en especifico al que te gustaría ir?" pregunto goku con una sonrisa.

Cuando goku pregunto, a gohan solo le vino a la mente el único lugar al que le gustaría volver.

"bueno si, pero creo que es imposible volver a ese lugar" dijo gohan.

"¿imposible? Pues de qué lugar hablas gohan" pregunto goku confundido.

"me refiero al lugar en donde estuve perdido hace 7 años papa" contesto gohan.

"ya veo gohan, pero porque quieres volver a ese lugar" volvió a preguntar goku.

"bueno papa, como sabes hace 7 años estuve perdido en esa dimensión y cuando estuve ahí conocí a muchas personas y al igualmente pase por muchas cosas. Lamentablemente sin saber que no abría forma de volver a ese mundo otra vez yo les prometí que los volvería a ver a todos, especialmente a una chica que conocí durante mi viaje" dijo gohan recordando todo lo que paso en su estancia en earthland.

"ya veo gohan, así que te sientes mal por no poder cumplir las promesas que hiciste" recalco goku.

"así es papa" dejo gohan.

"mira hijo yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, pero tal vez pueda hacer algo para que saques ese pensamiento de tu cabeza" comento goku.

"que tratas de decir papa" pregunto gohan confundido.

"bueno hijo no sé si te acuerdes pero te avía prometido que después de derrotar a cell tu y yo tendríamos un tiempo de padre e hijo, pero como sabes termine muriendo en esa pelea y ahora que estoy vivo me preguntaba si te gustaría que retomáramos la idea" dijo goku con una sonrisa.

"valla suena increíble papa a decir verdad es una gran idea" dijo gohan emocionado de poder pasar tiempo con su padre.

"bueno está decidido mañana en la tarde tu y yo saldremos ok pero ahora tenemos que ir a dormir sino tu madre se enojara" dijo goku con una sonrisa.

"bueno papa" dijo gohan entrando primero a la casa.

Goku se había quedado un momento en el cual volteo a ver las estrellas y pensó….

"Así que gohan quiere regresar a ese mundo… " Pensó goku "tal vez bulma pueda a ser algo" dijo antes de entrar en su casa.

La noche avía pasado tranquilamente y el sol empezaba a ponerse mientras en la residencia de la familia son estos se encontraban desayunando como cualquier familia.

"y dime ¿qué harás hoy goku?" pregunto milk pensando que lo más probable es que entrene todo el día o valla a keme house.

"bueno milk tenía pensado pasar el día con gohan y goten" dijo goku mientras come.

¡Queeee! Hablas enserio goku" dijo milk sorprendida.

"que pasa milk tiene algo de malo" dijo goku aun comiendo.

"no goku, es solo que pensé que entrenarías o irías a keme house como siempre" dijo milk aun confundida.

"bueno normalmente haría eso, pero le había prometido a gohan que pasaríamos tiempo juntos" contesto goku

"ya veo así que fue idea de gohan y porciento a donde irán" milk pregunto sorprendiendo a goku.

"es cierto no lo avía pensado dime gohan a donde quieres ir" pregunto goku.

"a bueno verás me gustaría ir a pescar como en los viejos tiempos" dijo gohan pensando que a su papa no le parecería la idea.

"es una excelente idea la que se te acaba de ocurrido gohan" dijo goku parándose de la mesa.

"cierto hermano suena increíble" dijo alegre goten.

"me alegra que les agrade" comento gohan feliz.

"bueno está decidido hoy iremos a pescar" grito goku.

Mientras en la casa de goku se preparaban para ir a pescar en corporación capsule bulma se encontraba escribiendo datos en su computadora.

"solo falta ajustar las coordenadas y listo" dijo bulma cuando de repente suena el teléfono a lo cual bulma contesta.

"bueno" dice bulma.

"hola bulma soy goku" contesto goku alegremente.

"goku que alegría que llames dime necesitas algo"

"así es, pero no sé cómo explicarlo" dijo goku.

"vamos goku dímelo o no me hagas perder el tiempo" grito bulma.

"ok ok, solo quería preguntarte si aun tienes ese aparato con el que trajiste a gohan de aquella dimensión extraña" pregunto goku.

"lo siento goku pero ese aparato exploto poco después de traer a gohan" contesto bulma apenada.

"aaa que mal enserio necesitaba ese aparato" dijo goku.

"¿para qué lo necesitabas goku?" Pregunto bulma.

"para poder viajar de nuevo a esa dimensión" contesto goku.

"ya veo goku, pero no te desanimes tengo algo mejor que te puede servir para viajar a distintas dimensiones" dijo bulma feliz.

"espera ¿hablas enserio bulma?" pregunto goku.

"así es goku"

"que bien pero dime bulma todo funciona al 100%"

"pues todo funciona bien pero ¿para qué quieres ir a esa dimensión?" pregunta bulma.

"yo no iré a ningún lado pero gohan si" contesto goku con una sonrisa.

"¡cómo! ¿Qué planeas goku?" volvió a preguntar bulma con duda.

"jajaja te contare…

Después de la plática que tuvieron goku y bulma. Goku, gohan y goten se encontraban listos para ir a pescar.

"segura que no vienes milk" pregunto goku.

"lo lamento goku, pero tengo cosas que hacer pero para la próxima les prometo que los acompañare ok" dijo milk

"ok milk, bueno gohan goten están listos" pregunto goku.

"si papa" dijeron al unisonó.

"bueno vámonos" dijo goku mientras se levanta al cielo seguido de sus hijos.

Así los tres se despidieron de milk y se fueron a toda velocidad.

"por cierto gohan se me olvido mencionarte que cuando regresemos pasaremos a ver a bulma ok" dijo goku que volaba en el centro de sus dos hijos.

"a bulma pero para que" pregunto gohan.

"lo lamento gohan es una sorpresa" contesto goku con una sonrisa.

Gohan se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo su padre.

"cual será esa sorpresa" se preguntaba gohan.

"gohan apúrate, vas muy lento" le grito goten sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"eh, si goten" dijo gohan aumentado la velocidad.

"umm será cosa de esperar" pensó gohan cuando alcanzo a su papa y hermano.

Mientras que gohan y goten esperan por pasar un día con su padre, en otro mundo un mago con el pelo rosa que es acompañado de un gato azul llegan a la ciudad de hargeon.

Universo de fairy tail:

¡Natsu ya estamos en hargeon! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!… decía el gato azul.

"disculpe pero ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntaba un trabajador del tren.

"¡Aye! El siempre se pone así tranquilo "dijo el gato.

"no puedo lidiar con esto…nunca tomare el tren otra vez" dijo para si mismo natsu antes de sentir nauseas.

"si la información es correcta salamander debería estar en esta ciudad, vamos natsu tenemos que apurarnos" comento el gato.

"de-déjame descansar happy" pedía natsu.

"pero…"antes de que happy terminara de hablar el tren se llevaba a natsu.

"¡sálvame!" grito natsu mientras ponía una cara cómica.

"se fue….." dijo happy con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de esa ciudad una chica con el pelo rubio se encontraba ablando con el dueño de una tienda de magia esta chica tiene el nombre de lucy.

"¿Qué? ¿Solo hay una tienda de magia en toda la ciudad?" grito lucy.

"si lamentablemente esta ciudad vive de pesca no de la magia ni siquiera la decima parte de los habitantes usan magia. Siendo esta la única tienda de magia que hay" dijo el dueño de la tienda.

"que mala suerte supongo que venir a esta ciudad fue un fracaso" suspiro lucy.

"ya ya señorita, no diga eso tengo algunas cosas que le interesaran" intento convencer el dueño a lucy.

De repente lucy vio una llave de portal la cual tomo y se acerco al mostrador.

"cuanto pide por esta llave "pregunto lucy.

"puede llevársela en 20,000 joyas" contesto el dueño.

"jajaja ya enserio cuánto cuesta" volvió a preguntar lucy.

"20,000 joyas señorita" volvió a contestar el señor.

Sin pensarlo lucy se puso en el mostrador en una pose sexi intentando cautivar al señor.

"vamos dígame cuánto cuesta verdaderamente viejito maravilloso" dijo lucy guiñándole un ojo.

3 minutos después xd.

"maldito viejo solo me descontó 10,000 joyas" se quejaba lucy.

"eso solo explica que mi atractivo cuesta 10,000 joyas eso realmente me enoja" grito lucy antes de visualizar un grupo de personas rodeando a una persona al no saber qué pasaba decidió preguntarle a alguien.

"disculpa me podrías decir que es lo que pasa" pregunto lucy a una chica que se dirigía hacia la multitud.

"Lo que pasa es que el que se encuentra ahí, es el famoso mago salamander" dijo la chica que poco después se fue a ver a salamander.

"¡salamander! Cierto es aquel mago que puede usar magia de fuego ¿enserio está en esta ciudad?" Se pregunto lucy.

Mientras en un callejón natsu y happy caminaban tranquilamente.

"cómo pudiste dejarme ahí en el tren happy" se quejaba natsu.

"vamos natsu yo te lo advertí" dijo happy.

"Y lo peor de todo es que tengo hambre" lloraba natsu.

"a por cierto happy este tal salamander, crees que sea igneel" pregunto natsu.

"lo más probable es que sea el natsu, nadie más podría ser un dragón de fuego" contesto happy.

"si, es verdad" se resigno natsu cuando pasos más adelante se encuentran con una multitud gritando ¡salamander!

¡Salamander! Digirieron natsu y happy al mismo tiempo que empezaron a correr a la multitud.

Mientras tanto en la multitud un sujeto de pelo azul oscuro, tiene a muchas chicas rodeándolo entre ellas, lucy la cual parece estar en un transe de enamoramiento.

"pe-pero que me pasa" se quejaba lucy "será que estoy así por que es un mago famoso"

Lucy se encontraba en control total de enamoramiento y hubiera seguido así de no ser por natsu que apareció sin previo aviso sorprendiendo a todos….

"igneel!" dijo natsu antes de ver que no hará la persona que buscaba "pero quien rayos eres" pregunto natsu.

"el nombre salamander te suena chico" le contesto el mago pero este ya se avía marchado sorprendiendo a salamander.

"que mal pensé que salamander era ig….."

Natsu no pudo terminar de hablar porque las admiradoras de salamander le propusieron una brutal paliza.

"pero yo que les hice locas" grito natsu.

"tranquilas chicas ese chico solo quería mi autógrafo" dijo salamander entregándole un autógrafo a natsu el cual lo negó y fue golpeado de nuevo.

Después de estos sucesos salamander se marcho usando sus llamas moradas no sin antes decir que habría fiesta en su barco mientras que natsu se recupera de sus golpes.

"pero quién demonios era ese tipo" se pregunto natsu.

"me imagino que un perdedor y por cierto muchas gracias" dijo agradecida lucy.

"pero porque" pregunto natsu.

Después de explicarlo todo lucy invito a natsu y a happy a comer algo a un restaurante cercano en donde se encontraban.

"Así que se llaman natsu y happy cierto" pregunto lucy.

"¡Aye!" contesto happy.

"enserio eres realmente buena lucy" dijo natsu mientras devoraba la comidas como si fuera su ultima cena.

"gracias supongo" decía lucy "Y ahí van esas 10,000 joyas que ahorre con el anciano" pensó lucy.

Después de que lucy les explicara la razón del porque los invito a comer y sobre sus aspiraciones, decidió preguntarle a natsu a quien buscaba antes de conocerla.

"dime natsu, es verdad que buscas a alguien cierto" pregunto lucy.

"¡Aye! Buscábamos a alguien llamado igneel" dijo happy feliz.

"así es nosotros pensamos que igneel sería salamander pero no resulto ser el" dijo natsu.

"natsu ¿igneel no se parresia a salamander?" pregunto lucy a natsu.

"no él es un dragón de fuego y salamander era humano" confirmo natsu que no eran el mismo.

"pero qué clase de humano se parece a un dragón" pregunto lucy.

"no estás mal, igneel no es humano es un dragón de verdad" dijo natsu.

"¡que! Pero que aria un dragón en esta ciudad" pregunto lucy quien solo recibió un silencio de torpeza de natsu y happy.

"bueno fue un placer conocerlos pero tengo cosas que hacer a sí que los dejo chicos" dijo lucy quien iba a salir del restaurante cuando de repente natsu y happy le piden gracias como lacayos.

"pero que hacen par de tontos" grito lucy.

"te pedimos gracias por todo lucy" dijo natsu arrodillado.

"no tenía que hacer eso de esta manera" grito lucy.

"ya ya tranquila lucy mira tengo una idea. Toma" dijo natsu entregándole el autógrafo de salamander.

"no lo quiero tonto" grito mas enojada lucy.

Después de este pequeño problema lucy tomo un camino diferente al de natsu y happy, ahora ella se encontraba en un parque viendo una revista sobre la magia llamada sorcerer semanal.

"valla parece que los magos de fairy tail volvieron a ocasionar problemas" decía Lucy leyendo una noticia antes de cambiar de pagina.

"oh estas son fotos de mirajane es- es tan hermosa" decía exaltada Lucy.

"pero me pregunto cómo podría entrar a fairy tail" pensaba Lucy.

"¿Así que quieres unirte a fairy tail?" se escucho una vos decir.

"¡salamander!" grito Lucy.

"exacto te he estado buscando para invitarte a mi fiesta de esta noche" comento salamander.

"ni creas que Caire de nuevo en tu truco conozco ese tipo de magia" amenazaba Lucy.

"jejeje como lo pensé eres una maga excepcional, aunque podríamos dejarlo pasar si vienes a mi fiesta" intento conversarla.

"lo siento pero ¡no iré a una fiesta organizada por un imbécil como tú! Además nada podría asarme cambiar de opinión" dejo en claro Lucy.

"que lastima yo tenía pensado hacer que el maestro te acepte en fairy tail, pero que mas da"

"que espera eres un mago de fairy tail" grito Lucy.

"así es señorita soy salamander de fairy tail" dijo.

"sabes pensándolo esa fiesta suena muy interesante" alarmada dijo Lucy.

"sabes eres muy fácil de convencer chica"

"Hey, ¿enserio crees que pueda formar parte de fairy tail? Pregunto Lucy.

"Por supuesto solo trata de no mencionar lo del encantamiento ok" advirtió salamander.

"ok, trato echo" animada acepto Lucy.

"bueno estaré complacido de verte esta noche" dijo salamander que de repente utilizo su magia para salir disparado al aire.

"jajaja siiiii podre unirme a fairy tail" grito emocionada Lucy.

"y lo mejor es que solo tengo que ser buena con ese tonto y pronto seré parte de fairy tail"

Tiempo después el sol ya se avía metido y la noche se encontraba en su mejor punto. Cerca de lo que parece ser una terraza natsu y happy se encontraban descansando.

"valla estoy satisfecho "exaltaba natsu.

"oye natsu mira" interrumpió happy a natsu apuntando asía el mar.

"que pasa happy" comento natsu que de repente observo un barco.

"oye ese barco no le pertenece a ese tal salamander" le pregunto natsu a happy.

"¡Aye!" contesto happy.

"me pregunto qué estará pasando en el barco" pensaba natsu que fue sorprendido por la plática de unas chicas que comentaban el tema.

"entonces ese es el barco donde seria la fiesta de salamander"

"así es además escuche el rumor de que salamander es un mago de fairy tail" grito exaltada la chica.

"aaay como me gustaría estar en esa fiesta"

Natsu y happy que avían oído todo se avían quedado en shock después de lo dicho por las chicas. Natsu además de asombrado se encontraba enojado de que salamander fingía ser un mago de fairy tail.

"natsu has oído lo que han dicho esas chicas" pregunto happy.

"si happy lo escuche y creo que tenemos que ajustar cuentas con salamander" dijo hatsu con una expresión seria.

Mientras tanto en el barco todos los invitados se encontraban disfrutando del ambiente, las bebidas y los bocadillos pero este no era el caso para Lucy ya que ella fue recibida personal mente por salamander el cual la invito a pasar al camarote principal.

"Lucy-chan dime te ha gustado la fiesta" pregunta salamander.

"si ha estado muy agradable" contesto Lucy.

"jajaja me alegra saberlo" dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su vino.

"ahora quisiera hacer un pequeño brindis" dijo salamander chasqueando los dodos acto seguido las gotas del vino se elevaron.

"ahora abre tu hermosa boca y disfruta las gemas frutales" comento salamander con una vos tranquila.

El ambiente se empezó a volver tenso asustando a Lucy que sabía perfectamente lo que salamander quería hacer, razón por la que pudo retirar el encantamiento de este.

"que significa esto" Lucy comento impresionando a salamander de que pudo evitar el encantamiento.

"jajaja me impresionas pudiste contrarrestar mi magia"

"disculpa pero mi intensión es unirme a fairy tail no ser tu mujer" cuestiono Lucy.

"jajaja que modesta eres niñita" contesto salamander con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido el camarote se lleno de individuos que cargaban a mayoría de las chicas invitadas.

"q-que significa esto" Lucy interrogo.

"jeje bienvenida a mi barco ¡por favor compórtate hasta que lleguemos a bosco Lucy!" Contesto salamander.

"¡QUEEE! Pero que paso con fairy tail" grito Lucy.

"ya déjate de tonterías niña, ahora solo eres parte de la mercancía"

"pe-pero entonces las otras chicas" Lucy se quedo pensando en las cosas horribles que le harían a las chicas.

"jeje así es, ahora serán mercancía"

"no lo permitiré" grito Lucy tratando de usar sus llaves pero fue detenida por salamander que uso su magia.

"valla valla estuviste a punto de usar tus llaves ha creo que ya no las necesitaras" dijo salamander arrojando las llaves al mar.

"qué demonios les pasa es terrible" pensaba Lucy.

"Así que…así que ¿esto es lo que significa ser un miembro de fairy tail?" decía Lucy llorando mientras todos los demás reían triunfantes.

Sorpresivamente el llanto de Lucy y todas las risas pararon cuando un joven entro destrozando el techo siendo este conocido por Lucy la cual se alegro de verlo.

"¡natsu!" dijo Lucy feliz.

Lamentablemente su felicidad desapareció cuando natsu empezó a marearse por los movimientos de agua.

"pero que rallos te pasa" grito Lucy con una cara cómica.

"disculpa a natsu Lucy pero los trasportes lo marean" comento un gato sobrevolando el lugar.

"¡happy!"

"dime Lucy que sucede" pregunto happy.

"bueno ese tal salamander me engaño diciendo que podría unirme a fairy tail. Espera ¿desde cuándo tienes alas?" dijo Lucy.

"¡te lo explicare luego, mientras tanto vámonos de aquí!" dijo happy sujetando a Lucy y partiendo del lugar.

"demonios no podemos dejar que escape ¡tras ella!" grito salamander.

"espera happy que pasara con natsu" pregunto Lucy.

"el estará bien no te preocupes" contesto happy.

Mientras que en el aire happy y Lucy intentaban escapar. En el barco salamander intento derribarlos usando su magia pero happy logro esquivar todo ataque con su agilidad.

"demonios se escaparon" grito salamander.

"escucha happy tenemos que salvar a natsu y a los demás" dijo Lucy desesperada.

"tranquila Lucy no te desesperes, además se acabo el tiempo" contesto happy.

"¿de qué?" Exigió Lucy.

"de mi trasformación" dijo happy que perdería sus alas y caería al mar junto con Lucy.

"¡estúpido gato!" grito Lucy antes de tocar el agua.

Ya en el agua Lucy aprovecho para poder buscar sus llaves mágicas mientras que en el barco salamander y sus hombres avían presenciado lo que les paso a happy y Lucy.

"señor el gato y la chica cayeron al mar vamos tras ellos" pregunto un bandido.

"no esperemos que salgan del agua y después lo capturaremos" contesto salamander empezando a reír junto con sus hombres cuando de repente son interrumpidos.

"no se olviden de mi" dijo una vos asiendo que las risas pararan.

"valla chico parece que te has recuperado de tus mareos, lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para hablar" dijo salamander con una pequeña sonrisa.

"qué bueno porque no tenía intensiones de hablar" contesto natsu devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"como quieras" comento salamander dándoles la orden a sus hombres de atacar los cuales rápidamente se abalanzaron contra natsu para comenzar la batalla.

Mientras tanto en el mar Lucy aun seguía con su búsqueda,

"Lucy que haces tenemos que ir a la orilla deja de nadar" dijo happy al ver que Lucy nadaba como loca.

"no estoy nadando gato tonto busco mis llaves celestiales" critico Lucy.

"ya veo y dime como vas" dijo happy el cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lucy.

"sierra el pico happy" grito Lucy enojada.

Mientras happy lloraba Lucy logro distinguir un brillo cerca de unas piedras en el fondo a lo que supuso que ese brillo provenía de sus llaves.

"creo que las encontré espérame aquí" comento Lucy la cual se sumergió al fondo para tomar sus llaves.

Después de eso Lucy regreso a la superficie.

"dime encontraste tus llaves" pregunto happy.

"jajaja así es, ahora solo falta invocar a uno ¿pero cuál?"

¡A ya se! Dijo Lucy tomando una de sus llaves la cual empezó a brillar y expulso a una sirena.

"a demonios que quieres ahora Lucy" enojada exigió la sirena.

"tranquilízate acuario necesito que me ayudes con ese barco" pidió Lucy.

"ok ok pero si me vuelves a invocar tu sufrirás las consecuencias" grito acuario enojada,

"si pero por favor hazlo rápido" dijo Lucy exaltada.

De repente todo el mar se empezó a mover violentamente hacia donde se encontraba acuario la cual expulso toda el agua ocasionando un tsunami el cual choco con el barco y todo lo que se encontraba su paso.

"si lo logro" grito Lucy sin saber que el tsunami se dirigía a su ubicación.

"a Lucy viene paraca" informo happy asustado.

"que…" dijo Lucy la cual voltio viendo lo que se acercaba.

"te odio acuario" dijo antes de ser impactada por el tsunami.

De un momento a otro todo lo que flotaba en el mar se encontraba ahora en el puerto.

"bueno mi trabajo esta echo" dijo acuario regresando a su llave.

"Lucy Lucy despierta" decía happy agitando a Lucy para que despertara.

"ah, que quieres mama" contesto mientras abría los ojos.

"no soy tu madre soy happy vamos despierta" grito happy.

"a gracias happy ese golpe me avía dejado inconsciente" decía Lucy tocándose la cabeza.

"descuida pero será mejor ayudar a natsu" comento happy.

"pe-pero donde esta" pregunto Lucy que volteando la vista vio un montón de madera moviéndose.

"mira happy debe estar debajo de toda esa madera" dijo Lucy.

Cuando los 2 se acercaron al montón de madera fueron sorprendidos por salamander que salió del montón de madera lastimado.

"¡SALAMANDER!" gritaron al mismo tiempo happy y Lucy con miedo.

"parece que esta inconsciente" comento happy.

"si eso parece" dijo Lucy acercándose al cuerpo de salamander junto a happy.

Mientras examinaban su estado este recobro la conciencia y acto seguido sujeto a Lucy y a happy del cuello apretándoselos.

"Mal-maldito suéltanos" trato de decir Lucy.

"ni lo creas ya me han ocasionado muchos problemas y es hora de que paguen por eso" dijo salamander apretando mas fuerte sus cuellos mientras reía.

"salamander será mejor que los sueltes" grito natsu enojado.

"valla parece que aun estas vivo" dijo salamander soltando a Lucy y a happy "pero no por mucho tiempo"

¡Atrápenlo! Grito salamander a lo cual todos sus hombres reaparecieron listos para atacar.

"¡natsu!" grito Lucy preocupada.

"no te preocupes. Debería habértelo dicho antes pero natsu también es un mago" comento happy.

"¡QUEEE!" grito Lucy sorprendida.

Mientras tanto un grupo de sujetos intento atacar a natsu pero él los derroto fácilmente.

"pero cómo es imposible" dijo salamander impactado.

"quiero que sepas que a diferencia de ti yo si soy un mago de fairy tail" grito natsu.

¡FAIRY TAIL! Gritaron todos al enterarse de esta noticia.

"¿Na-natsu es un mago de fairy tail?" dijo sorprendida Lucy.

"aye" dijo happy.

"esa marcar… ¡es real Bora-San! Comento asustado uno de los hombres que trabaja para salamander.

"¡idiota no me llames por mi nombre!" grito salamander (Bora).

"o no el es Bora…Bora de prominence un ex mago de titán nose" dijo happy.

"la verdad es que dudo cuál sea tu objetivo… ¡pero no dejare que escapes después de pretender ser miembro de fairy tail!" comento natsu.

"ssrr pues no dejare que lo hagas ¡Tifón prominence!" grito Bora atacando a natsu directamente.

"¡natsu!" se pudo escuchar decir a Lucy fuertemente.

"jajaja créeme no me gusta derrotar a habladores como tú" dijo Bora antes de intentar marcharse.

¡Genial!

"¡QUE!" grito Bora asombrado.

"¿eres en verdad un mago de fuego? Porque no puedo creer lo malo que es" dijo natsu el cual avía devorado el fuego.

Todos se encontraban en shock principalmente Bora.

"Que se supone que eres" grito Bora espantado.

"pero como es que hiso eso..." dijo sorprendida Lucy.

"temo que el fuego nunca funcionara en contra de natsu" dijo happy.

"bueno ahora que he comido estoy listo…rugido del dragón de fuego" grito natsu disparando una gran cantidad de fuego causando una explosión.

Cuando el humo sedo se pudo observar a la mayoría de los hombres de salamander inconscientes.

"B-Bora esa magia. Yo-yo he visto antes a ese hombre…él es el verdadero salamander" comento asustado el sujeto.

"¡QUEEE!" gritaron Bora y Lucy.

"recuérdalo esto es lo que es ser un miembro de fairy tail" grito natsu acercándose rápidamente hacia Bora.

"no te dejare ¡lluvia roja!"

Todos los ataques fueron directo a natsu pero este los evito rápidamente y con un salto enorme soltó un poderoso golpe a Bora derribándolo.

"el come fuego y da puñetazos de fuego ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?" pregunto Lucy.

"jajaja veras el tiene el pulmón de un dragón para respirar llamas…las escamas de un dragón para disolver las llamas…las garras de un dragón para envolverse en llamas su magia es la que trasforma partes de su cuerpo en las de un dragón, misma magia que era utilizada para lidiar con dragones y cuya aprendió de igneel, el sin duda es un dragón slayer" comento happy con una sonrisa.

"que un cazador de dragones"

Mientras tanto la pelea de natsu y Bora seguía sin ningún ganador, lamentablemente para Bora ningún ataque que hacia afectaba a natsu.

"¡maldito muere! Grito Bora arrojándole una enorme bola de fuego a natsu el cual la intercepto consumiéndola.

"co-como"

"me gustaría poder seguir peleando pero ya no tengo tiempo así que esto se acaba ahora ¡toma esto Bora! ¡Puño de acero del dragón de fuego!" grito natsu al cual se le prendió su brazo en llamas y acto seguido ocasiono un gran golpe a Bora mandándolo a estrellarse en varias casas, estrellándose finalizando en la iglesia así derrotando definitivamente a Bora.

"al fin esto termino" dijo natsu sacudiéndose las manos.

"maravilloso…pero ¿no se ha sobrepasado un poco?" dijo Lucy sorprendida.

"Aye"

"nada de aye, esto nos meterá en problemas" grito Lucy.

De repente los militares de hargeon empezaban a llegar al puerto a ver lo sucedido y para poder reprender al culpable.

"no puede ser son los militares" dijo Lucy la cual fue sorprendida por natsu.

"vamos Lucy tenemos que salir de aquí" grito natsu mientras arrastraba a Lucy.

"pero porque me llevas contigo" grito Lucy.

"vamos tu dijiste que querías unirte a nuestro gremio ¿no es así?" comento natsu.

"Bueno si pero…"

"entonces ven conmigo" dijo natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy no lo pensaría dos veces y rápidamente aceptaría la oferta de natsu.

"ok, acepto natsu" dijo Lucy muy feliz."

"entonces corran o nos atraparan" grito happy riéndose.

"jajaja cierto" igualmente grito natsu.

"espérenme chicos" decía Lucy intentando alcanzarlos.

Mientras Lucy, natsu y happy escapaban del puerto. En otro lugar lejano específicamente un bosque el clima empezaba a cambiar bruscamente, cuando de repente se empezaron a crear ondas eléctricas que causaron que los arboles se quemaran.

Poco después se abrió un agujero el cual creció al tal punto de tener el mismo tamaño de una puerta, acto seguido un hombre saldría del agujero el cual desapareció después de que este hombre tocara el suelo.

"bueno eso fue un viaje rápido" dejo el tipo que había salido del agujero el cual vestía un dogi naranja y tenía el pelo de punta color negro.

Este sujeto no era otro más que el mismísimo hijo de goku, ¡Son gohan!

"valla no puedo creer que este de nuevo en este lugar" comento gohan examinando el lugar en donde se encontraba.

"bueno parece ser que estoy en un bosque en alguna parte de fiore o incluso pude que este en otro país lo mejor será buscar una ciudad y ubicarme" pensó gohan.

Así gohan rápidamente se puso en marchar hacia su objetivo el cual se encontraba cercas de su ubicación.

"a decir verdad me siento muy feliz de volver a este lugar pero aun no puedo creer que todo esto fue idea de mi padre"pensaba para sí mismo gohan mientras empezaba a recordad como fue que llego a este lugar.

Flashback de gohan:

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse pero claramente se podían visualizar a tres personas volando a gran velocidad por los cielos. Estas tres personas eran goku y sus hijos gohan y goten.

Ellos se encontraban de regreso después de a ver pasado un día de familia pescando y ahora se dirigían a la casa de la famosa científica y mejor amiga de goku ¡bulma!

"hoy fue un día increíble, aunque aún no se cual es el cometido de ir a la casa de bulma me pregunto ¿Qué estará pensando mi padre?" pensaba gohan acto que noto su pequeño hermano.

"sucede algo hermano" pregunto goten extrañado de la actitud de su hermano mayor.

"eh, ¡a no goten no pasa nada!" contesto gohan.

"bueno si tu lo dices hermano"

Y así el vuelo siguió hasta que llegaron a la capital y poco después a la casa de bulma en la cual aterrizaron.

Antes de que goku tocara el timbre de la casa de bulma fue detenido por gohan.

"¿qué sucede gohan?" pregunto goku.

"a bueno solo quería saber si mama sabe que vendríamos" contesto gohan.

"bueno ahora que lo pienso no, no le avise pero tranquilo no creo que se enoje" dijo goku tocando el timbre.

Poco después un chico de la misma edad de goten abriría la puerta.

"hola trunks" dijeron al unisonó goku, gohan y goten.

"valla que sorpresa a que se debe su visita chicos" pregunto trunks

"veras venimos a ver a tu madre" contesto goku.

"a claro pasen mi madre se encuentra en la cocina preparando la cena" dijo trunks.

"¿la cena? Qué bien me muero de hambre" comento goku tocándose la pansa y babeando.

"p-pero papa comimos hace poco" dijo goten.

"jajaja lo se goten pero ya me dio más hambre" contesto goku asiendo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor.

"no se preocupe señor goku, mi mama prepara siempre mucha comida así que no será problema" comento trunks.

"¡qué bien!" dijo goku entrando rápidamente a la casa de bulma seguido de los demás.

Después de que saludaran a bulma, la cena grupal, y las típicas peleas de vegeta y goku ahora todos excluyendo a goten y trunks los cuales se encontraban jugando en el cuarto de trunks, se encontraban en la sala de estar de bulma.

"¡valla la comida estuvo de maravilla bulma!" grito goku tocándose su pansa satisfecho.

"déjate de tonterías kakaroto y dinos a que has venido" dijo vegeta seriamente.

"espérame vegeta, aun me duele la panza" dijo goku mientras se tocaba el estomago.

"kakaroto me haces perder la paciencia" dijo vegeta mientras se alejaba.

"ok ok, dime goku a que se debe tu visita, a menos que solo hayas venido a comer" pregunto bulma.

"jajaja por supuesto que no bulma, la razón por la que vine era para usar la maquina" dijo goku poniéndose serio.

"a ya veo, era eso a decir verdad pensé que te esperarías más tiempo pero bueno" comento bulma.

"si lo siento…enserio se me olvido mencionar que vendría hoy jajaja" comento goku mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

"bulma de que maquina habla mi padre" pregunto gohan.

"espera goku, no me digas que no le dijiste a gohan sobre esto" bulma exigió.

"a bueno la verdad quería que fuera una sorpresa" se rio goku.

"¿sorpresa? De que hablas" gohan con duda preguntaba a lo cual goku decidió contárselo…

"mira gohan después de que me contaste como te sentías ayer en la noche yo decidí contárselo a bulma para saber si avía alguna forma de cómo ayudarte y así fue como ella me conto de la maquina que había estado creando con la cual podemos viajar a distintas dimensiones" comento goku.

"entiendo pero ¿creen que con esa máquina pueda regresar a esa dimensión en la que estuve hace 7 años?" pregunto gohan con esperanza.

"bueno lo más probable es que si" añadió bulma.

"¡qué bien!" grito gohan emocionado.

"veo que te emociona la idea de volver a ese lugar gohan" dijo bulma.

"así es bulma saber que podre ver a…jeje bueno eso no importa" dijo gohan tocándose la cabeza mientras reía.

"aaa ya entiendo la razón por la que quieres volver a ese lugar es por una chica no es así gohan" dijo bulma con una sonrisa picara.

"eee no se dé que hablas bulma" contesto gohan con nerviosismo.

"jajaja tranquilo gohan solo era broma" dijo bulma riéndose.

"bueno cambiando de tema me gustaría saber cuándo creaste esa máquina dimensional bulma" pregunto gohan.

"pues veras después de lo que te paso en la pelea contra cell pensé que si volvía a pasar sería muy riesgoso, así que empecé a investigar sobre viajes dimensionales por mucho tiempo y cuando estuve lista empecé a hacer muchas pruebas pero nunca obtuve éxito pero hubo un día el cual después de un experimento logre crear algo parecido y con el tiempo pude crear un prototipo exacto pero lamentablemente paso lo de majin boo y no pude terminarla hasta que ustedes lo derrotaron" comento bulma.

"ya veo" contesto gohan.

"pero bueno chicos no perdamos más tiempo y vallamos a ver la maquina ok" dijo bulma.

"claro" dijeron goku y gohan al unisonó siendo vegeta el único callado.

Poco después todos se dirigieron al laboratorio de bulma en donde avían variedad de inventos hechos por bulma y su padre.

"valla bulma tienes muchas cosas raras" dijo goku asombrado por todos los inventos de bulma y su padre.

"¡que ni se te ocurra tocar algo goku!" contesto bulma firmemente.

"ok ok, tranquila" dijo goku alterado.

"dime bulma cuál de estas chatarras es la maquina" pregunto vegeta mirando para todos lados.

"es esta" dijo bulma acercándose a un bulto con una sabana**. **

Cuando bulma quito la sabana todos quedaron impactados a acepción de ella misma.

"díganme que les parece "pregunto bulma con una sonrisa.

"es increíble" contesto goku asombrado.

"dime bulma como haces para que funcione" pregunto gohan que al igual que su padre se encontraba asombrado.

"bueno para eso solo necesito las coordenadas del lugar al que se tiene pensado ir" contesto bulma.

"ya veo" dijo gohan mirando fijamente la maquina.

"¿pero acaso es seguro?" pregunto vegeta el cual se encontraba sorprendido.

"jajaja claro que lo es vegeta" dijo bulma riendo.

"bueno cambiando de tema. Dime gohan ¿estás listo?" pregunto bulma con una mirada más seria.

"ah…si estoy listo pero necesito pasar a casa primero" dijo gohan.

"a ¡casa! ¿Para qué?" pregunto goku.

"vamos papa no puedo irme sin despedirme de mama" contesto gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"bueno creo que tienes razón, si no le avisamos a tu madre se enojara mucho" dijo goku mientras pensaba en como su esposa lo mataría por no haberle dicho que gohan se fue a otra dimensión.

"bueno toma mi hombro para poder hacer la teletransportación a casa" dijo goku aceptando la idea de su hijo.

"claro"

Antes de que goku y gohan se desaparecieran bulma los detuvo.

"espera goku crees que milk dejara a gohan irse a otra dimensión" pregunto bulma.

"no te preocupes bulma todo saldrá bien" dijo goku antes de desaparecer junto a gohan.

"ese tonto de goku solo sabe decir eso" irritada dijo bulma.

Mientras tanto en la montaña paoz en la casa de goku y milk esta última se encontraba acomodando prendas de su esposo e hijos cuando fue sorprendida por goku y gohan.

"hola milk" grito goku espantando a milk.

"goku porque razón me espantas así" grito milk enojada.

"jajaja en verdad lo siento milk" se disculpaba goku.

"bueno ya no importa…por cierto goku ¿dónde está goten?" pregunto milk.

"El se encuentra con trunks en casa de bulma" contesto goku.

"pero goku porque lo dejaste con bulma y no lo trajiste a casa" milk pregunto de- nuevo.

"escucha milk me gustaría contarte todo pero vine con gohan de rápido para que pueda decirte algo muy importante" contesto goku poniéndose serio.

"¿algo importante? Pues bueno dime gohan de que se trata" dijo milk la cual voltio a ver a su hijo con duda.

Gohan no savia como decirle a su madre pero sabía que después de todo tenía que decírselo o no podría irse…..

"escucha mama tengo pensado irme de casa por un tiempo y me gustaría que me dieras tu aprobación" comento gohan con una mirada seria.

"irte de casa" repitió milk.

"así es tengo pensado tener una nueva aventura" Contesto gohan esperando la respuesta de su madre.

Al no haber respuesta de parte de milk gohan empezaba a preocuparse al pensar que a su madre no le pareció la idea pero esto cambia cuando milk hablo…

"jajaja bueno creo que después de todo te lo mereces" dijo milk.

"espera eso significa que….."

"exacto tienes mi permiso"

"¡enserio Mama!" dijo gohan sorprendido.

"claro…ya has trabajado mucho y es momento de que te tomes un descanso" dijo milk tocando los hombros de su hijo.

"gracias mama" dijo gohan dándole un abraso a milk.

"no tienes porque agradecerme solo prométeme que estarás bien" dijo milk.

"tranquila mama estaré bien ¡te lo prometo!" contesto gohan con una sonrisa.

"bueno ahora que todo está explicado ya podemos irnos gohan" dijo goku.

"claro papa" contesto gohan.

Antes de que goku y gohan se fueran milk le dijo una última cosa a goku….

"goku no se te valla olvidar traer a goten a casa" dijo milk.

"jajaja seguro milk" contesto goku antes de desaparecer con la técnica de la tele trasportación.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia brief bulma y vegeta se encontraban esperando a goku y gohan…

"Porque demonios se tardaran tanto esos insectos" grito vegeta.

"vegeta no te desesperes en cualquier momento regresaran" contesto bulma cuando de repente en ese mismo instante goku y gohan aparecieron.

"hola" dijo goku captando la atención de vegeta y bulma.

"ves vegeta, ser paciente es bueno" dijo bulma mientras se reía.

"rggg cállate bulma" grito vegeta enojado.

"jajaja veo que nos estuvieron esperando en verdad lo siento" dijo goku tocándose la cabeza de vergüenza.

"ahórrate tus disculpas kakarotto" dijo vegeta mientras se acercaba a gohan hasta quedar enfrente de el.

"gohan será mejor que dejes de perder el tiempo y entres de una buena ves a esa máquina" grito vegeta apuntando asía el invento de bulma.

"eee, si señor vegeta" contesto gohan nervioso mientras se acerca a la maquina.

Gohan se encontraba enfrente de la maquina inventada por bulma listo para irse pero fue detenido por una vos que dijo su nombre y que gohan, goku, vegeta y bulma conocen perfectamente bien…

"¡piccolo!" dijeron todos al unisonó.

"hola" dijo piccolo.

"hola piccolo dime qué haces aquí" pregunto goku acercándose a piccolo.

"solamente vine a despedirme de gohan y a darle algo para su viaje" contesto piccolo.

"pero piccolo como supiste que gohan se iría a otra dimensión" pregunto bulma.

"fácil no olvides que una parte de mi fue kamisama por lo que aun puedo verlo todo" contesto piccolo.

"jajaja ya veo piccolo" comento bulma.

"y bueno que es lo que me quería dar" pregunto gohan cambiando el tema.

"esto gohan son semillas de ermitaño" dejo piccolo entregándole la bolsa con semillas.

"¿semillas del ermitaño?" pregunto gohan.

"así es gohan, nunca se sabe cuando tendrás que utilizarlas por lo que te recomiendo que te las lleves" contesto piccolo.

"ok Sr. piccolo seguiré su consejo" dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

"claro gohan" dijo piccolo.

"y bueno gohan dime ya estás listo para partir" pregunto bulma

"Por supuesto bulma ¡estoy listo!" contesto gohan.

"ok gohan encenderé la maquina" dijo bulma

Cuando bulma encendió la maquina dimensional se empezaron a formar pequeñas ondas eléctricas y poco después se creó un vórtice del tamaño de una puerta la cual seguía emitiendo la odas eléctricas.

"in-increíble" contestaron goku y piccolo impresionados.

"¡vaya!" comento vegeta que al igual que goku y piccolo se encontraba impresionado.

"díganme es genial ¿no?" pregunto bulma orgullosa de su trabajo.

"a decir verdad es muy impresionante ¿pero es seguro viajar en ese vórtice?" pregunto gohan.

"tranquilo es tan seguro como viajar en un avión" contesto bulma cómicamente.

"si tu lo dices" contesto gohan.

"bueno nos estamos saliendo del tema será mejor que entres ya gohan" comento goku tacando el hombro de su hijo.

"si papa" dijo gohan dándole un abraso a su padre para después acercarse a la puerta listo para irse.

Antes de entrar gohan se dio la vuelta y dijo…

"papa, Sr. piccolo, Sr. Vegeta y bulma ¡gracias!" dijo gohan con una sonrisa para luego entrar en el vórtice y desaparecer.

"espero que tu hijo sepa lo que hace kakarotto" pregunto vegeta.

"tranquilo vegeta gohan ya no es un niño, él sabe lo que hace" contesto goku con una sonrisa.

Final del flashback de gohan:

Avía pasado una hora desde que gohan llego a Earth Land y el ahora se encontraba en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad llamada shirotsume cuidad que rige de un gobierno feudal y que además se encuentra cercas de magnolia, la residencia de fairy tail.

"me pregunto qué ciudad es esta" pensó gohan mientras exploraba las calles en donde se podía ver negocios y casas.

Gohan siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que se detuvo al ver una posada (hotel).

"lo mejor será pasar la noche en ese lugar y mañana seguir viajando" pensó gohan para luego entrar al hotel y encontrarse a una mujer en el mostrador.

"dígame en que le puedo ayudar señor" pregunto la empleada del hotel amablemente.

"bueno, me gustaría que me diera una habitación para poder pasar la noche" contesto gohan.

"claro señor" dijo la empleada tomando unas llaves de su repisa las cuales entrego a gohan.

"el numero de su habitación es el 21 y el costo se cobrara cuando abandone la habitación" dijo cortésmente la empleada.

"ok, muchísimas gracias" dijo gohan para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Cuando gohan entro en su habitación lo primero que hiso fue sentarse en su cama debido a su cansancio.

"valla, al fin puedo descansar" dijo gohan para sí mismo, mientras se acostaba en la cama.

"espero que fairy tail no esté lejos de esta ciudad no me gustaría perder el día completo buscando ¡ya se! tal vez la recepcionista sepa algo, mañana le preguntare" dijo gohan pensando en lo que hará mañana.

"ablando de fairy tail, me pregunto qué tipo de personas encontrare en ese lugar" pensaba gohan mientras veía el techo de su habitación desde su cama.

"solo espero llevarme bien con todos" dijo gohan antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente gohan se despertó temprano para poder seguir con su viaje no sin antes pasar con la empleada de ayer y preguntarle cómo llegar a fairy tail.

"buenos días" dijo gohan amablemente a la recepcionista del hotel.

"buenos días señor, en que puedo ayudarle" pregunto la empleada.

"Lo que pasa es que soy nuevo por aquí señorita y no conozco los nombres de las calles y ciudades de este país y pues me gustaría saber en qué ciudad me encuentro" pregunto gohan confundido.

"clara, usted se encuentra en shirotsume señor" contesto la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

"con que shirotsume" pensó gohan "y dígame como puedo llegar a fairy tail" pregunto de nuevo gohan.

"es bastante fácil señor, pero creo que para alguien que no conoce las calles será bastante complicado llegar" contesto la recepcionista haciendo que gohan se desanime.

"pero no se desanime señor, ayer unos chicos y un gato vinieron a quedarse en el hotel y por lo que escuche estos se dirigían a fairy tail" dijo la empleada con una sonrisa.

"¡enserio! Y en que habitación están estos chicos "pregunto gohan bastante interesado.

"lamentablemente ellos ya no están en el hotel señor, pero escuche al chico decir que irían a desayunar a un restaurante" contesto la recepcionista.

"así que un restaurante, ¿y no sabe cómo puedo llegar?" pregunto gohan mas interesado de lo normal.

"la verdad es que no señor, pero supongo que es el restaurante que esta dos calles adelante" contesto la recepcionista.

"ok, y muchísimas gracia por todo" dijo gohan para luego salir del hotel, no sin antes pagar claro (**para los que se pregunten cómo le hiso gohan para pagar, no olviden que en el primer capítulo le obsequiaron joyas por salvar un pueblo**).

"será mejor que me apresure" dijo gohan mientras corría hacia el restaurante.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante.

"natsu porque me trajiste a este lugar, no se supone que iríamos a fairy tail" pregunto Lucy cansada de ver a natsu y a happy comer.

"Por supuesto que iremos a fairy tail lo que pasa es que me dio hambre" contesto natsu mientras muerde una pierna de pollo.

"pero enserio era necesario pedir tanta comida"

"¡aye!" dijo happy, el cual se encontraba comiendo un pescado.

"como sea" dijo Lucy resignada.

Y así los tres amigos siguieron disfrutando del desayuno, hasta que un sujeto con un dogi naranja se acerco a su mesa.

"hola" dijo el sujeto del dogi naranja mejor conocido como gohan el cual capto la atención de Lucy, happy y natsu

"hola, ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?" pregunto Lucy amablemente para luego recibir una respuesta afirmativa de gohan.

"bueno pues siéntate" dijo Lucy asiéndose a un lado para que gohan se sentara.

"muchísimas gracias" contesto gohan cuando ya estaba sentado.

"no nos agradezcas amigo y dinos en que te podemos ayudar" pregunto natsu con una sonrisa.

"bueno antes que nada creo que debo presentarme, me llamo gohan mucho gusto" dijo gohan cortésmente.

"Así que te llamas gohan eh, bueno yo me llamo natsu, la chica es Lucy y este gato es mi amigo happy y también es un gusto conocerte" contesto natsu, mientras le daba un sonrisa amistosa a gohan.

"bueno vayamos al grano, lo que me gustaría saber es si ustedes se dirigen a un gremio llamado fairy tail" pregunto gohan, sorprendiendo a los chicos por su pregunta.

"eh, bueno si pero por que lo preguntas y además ¿cómo supiste que nos dirigimos a fairy tail?" dijo Lucy aun sorprendida por la pregunta que le hiso gohan.

"verán chicos, yo también me dirigía a fairy tail pero no supe cómo llegar, así que le pedí informes a una recepcionista de un hotel en el cual me hospede ayer la cual no me supo contestar, pero me dijo que ustedes se dirigían a asía ya por lo que pensé en buscarlos y pedirles que me dejaran viajar con ustedes, claro solo si ustedes lo desean" relato gohan seriamente.

"jajaja no creo que haiga problema con que viajes con nosotros gohan, pero si no te molesta me gustaría saber ¿por qué quieres ir a fairy tail?" comento natsu con una sonrisa.

"Lo que pasa es que cuando era niño conocí al maestro makarov"

"¡QUE! Conociste al abuelo" pregunto natsu sorprendido.

"jeje así es" afirmo gohan mientras se tacaba la cabeza y reía como lo hace goku.

"makarov ¿y él quien es?" pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

"makarov es el maestro de fairy tail y posiblemente el mago más poderoso del gremio" contesto happy adelantándose.

"que, estas ablando enserio happy" dijo Lucy impresionada.

"Aye" contesto happy.

"bueno creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema, dime gohan ¿cuándo conociste al maestro makarov?" pregunto natsu.

"lo conocí hace 7 años cuando un sastre me pidió el favor de llevarle un pedido que había hecho, poco después el maestro me invito a comer cuando se entero que no tenía ni idea de que era un gremio para luego invitarme a unirme al suyo, lamentablemente lo rechace debido a que tenía que encontrar una manera de regresar a mi hogar" relato gohan recordando el pasado.

"Ya veo, así que te unirás a fairy tail" añadió natsu con una sonrisa.

"exacto, cuando lleguemos a fairy tail me uniré al gremio" confirmo gohan.

"pues será un placer tenerte en el gremio gohan" dijo natsu para luego pararse de la silla y levantar la mano para que gohan la estrechara.

"el placer será mío" contesto gohan con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano de natsu en el acto.

Universo de dbz:

Mientras tanto en la tierra, goku y su hijo goten se encontraban teniendo un entrenamiento bastante peculiar.

"vamos goten atácame con todas tus fuerzas" exigió goku con una mirada desafiante.

"como quieras papa" contesto goten para luego acercarse a goku a gran velocidad y soltar una ráfaga de golpes, los cuales goku esquivo con relativa facilidad.

"eso es todo lo que tienes goten" grito goku, para luego soltarle un severo golpe en el rostro, el cual mando a goten a estrellarse en el suelo.

Después de este golpe, goku puso sus manos en posición y empezó a gritar mientras disparaba esferas de energía las cuales se dirigían a goten a gran velocidad.

"con eso no me detendrás papa" dijo goten para luego expulsar su ki creando un campo de fuerza, el cual después de recibir los ataques de goku, seguía intacto.

"valla goten veo que te has vuelto más resistente, pero esta vez quiero que de verdad me ataques con todo lo que tienes" dijo goku con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza.

"si eso quieres papa, eso te daré "grito goten mientras aumentaba mas y mas su ki creando ráfagas de aire y levantamientos de tierra, hasta que finalmente su cabello se puso de color dorado.

"valla goten, así que finalmente has decidido transformarte en súper saiyajin" comento goku mientras veía el gran poder que emanaba su hijo.

"solo hice lo que me pediste papa" contesto goten.

"pues espero que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas goten, porque esta vez no me contendré" advirtió goku.

"claro papa" dijo goten con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido los dos salieron disparados a gran velocidad, pero lamentablemente ninguno pudo dar un golpe debido a un grito que llamo la atención de los dos.

"¡GOKUUU!" grito la esposa de goku eufóricamente.

"¿qué pasa milk?" pregunto goku con miedo.

"¿Por qué no has llevado a goten a la escuela como te lo dije?" pregunto milk enojada.

"vamos milk, todavía falta media hora para que goten entre a la escuela" contesto goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"a mí no me importa cuánto tiempo falte goku quiero que lo lleves ya, o de lo contrario no habrá de comer" grito milk enojada.

"¡QUEEEE! no me puedes hacer eso milk" grito goku espantado.

"entonces haz lo que te dije goku" volvió a gritar milk.

"ok ok pero cálmate milk"

"goten vámonos a la escuela" dijo goku a su hijo menor.

"si papa" contesto goten para luego regresar a su estado normal.

Acto seguido tanto goku como goten salieron disparados al aire, rumbo a la escuela.

"oye papa, que crees que esté haciendo gohan" pregunto goten con curiosidad.

"eh, no lo sé goten pero conociendo a tu hermano tal vez esté haciendo amigos" contesto goku con una sonrisa.

"ya veo, oye papa echamos una carrera hasta la escuela" pidió goten feliz.

"ok hijo, pero no me ganaras" añadió goku desafiante, mientras se adelantaba rápidamente.

"espera papa, eso es trampa" grito goten aumentando su velocidad para poder alcanzar a su padre.

Universo de fairy tail:

Volviendo a Earth Land, gohan y sus nuevos amigos ya se encontraban en la ciudad de magnolia, precisamente en las afueras del gremio llamado fairy tail.

"¡bienvenidos a fairy tail!" Grito happy con una sonrisa alegre.

"¡WOW!… es increíble" contesto Lucy impresionada por el gran tamaño del gremio.

"la verdad es que no recuerdo que fuera tan grande" añadió gohan igualmente impresionado.

"bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo y entremos de una buena ves" comento natsu llamando la atención de sus amigos.

"claro" contestaron gohan y Lucy al unisonó.

Mientras tanto, dentro del gremio todos los magos de fairy tail se encontraban conviviendo como cualquier otro día, hasta que alguien grito desde la entrada del gremio llamando así la atención de casi todos los magos.

"¡YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!" grito natsu fuertemente desde la entrada, para luego recibir saludos de parte de todos los magos entre los cuales se incluía la hermosísima mirajane.

"oye natsu, parece que ahora si metiste la pata con lo del puerto de harge…."

Lamentablemente, este mago mejor conocido como krov no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que natsu lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro.

"¿pero qué demonios te pasa natsu?" grito krov bastante enojado.

"eso fue por haberme mentido"

"¡mentirte!" repitió krov confundido.

"así es, lo que me dijiste de salamander era falso" grito natsu furioso.

"te dije que eran rumores estúpido" contesto krov enojado.

"¡no me digas estúpido!" grito natsu, para luego golpear de nuevo a krov empezando así una pelea la cual en poco tiempo se extendió en todo el gremio formándose así una gran campal.

Pero para Lucy eso no tenia importancia, ya que para ella lo único que importaba era que al fin se uniría a su gremio favorito.

"es increíble, por fin podre ser parte de fairy tail" pensaba Lucy mientras veía a todos los demás pelear a acepción de gohan, el cual se encontraba a su lado.

"jajaja si mi padre estuviera aquí probablemente ya se habría unido a la pelea" pensó gohan con una sonrisa.

"¡QUEEEE! dices que natsu ya ha regresado" grito gray espantando a Lucy y gohan en el acto.

"así es, y por favor ponte de una vez tu ropa gray" contesto cana totalmente irritada.

"ehh, ¿pero cuando me la quite?" grito gray sorprendido al ver que ya no tenía su ropa puesta.

"sabes grey…por tipos como tú, pienso que no hay ningún hombre normal en este gremio" contesto cana, para luego beber de un gran barril de cerveza dejando a Lucy y a gohan totalmente impresionados por su peculiar forma de beber.

"como sea, natsu pelea conmigo" grito gray llamando la atención de natsu.

"primero vístete depravado" contesto natsu, para luego seguir golpeando a Krov.

Antes de que grey pudiera contestar algo, alguien se acerco llamando la atención de los presentes.

"¿Qué es todo este desorden?" pregunto un hombre musculoso, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

"lárgate elfman" dijeron al unisonó natsu y gray.

"no hasta que me expliquen por qué tienen este desorden" dijo el ahora conocido como elfman totalmente enojado.

Acto seguido natsu y gray lo golpearon al mismo tiempo, mandándolo a estrellarse a una pared.

"eso te enseñara a no entrometerte" dijo natsu para luego volver a su pelea con los demás miembros del gremio.

"que mal, pensé que ese tipo seria fuerte pero resulto no serlo" dijo gohan después de ver a elfman ser derrotado por natsu y grey.

"tienes toda la razón" añadió Lucy con cara de decepción.

"¡podrían hacer menos ruido!" dijo un mago captando la atención de Lucy y gohan.

"oh por dios, ese tipo es loke" grito Lucy.

"¿loke?" pregunto gohan confundido.

"así es, es un mago famoso entre las chicas según el sorcerer semanal" contesto Lucy.

"ya veo, ¿será fuerte?" pregunto gohan mientras miraba el comportamiento de loke.

"no lo sé, pero supongo que si" contesto Lucy para luego ver finalmente que todos se encontraban paliando como animales.

"valla, creo que en este lugar todos están locos" dijo Lucy.

"jajaja, concuerdo contigo Lucy" añadió gohan con una sonrisa.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, una chica de cabello blanco y que porta un vestido rosa se acerco a ellos.

"hola" dijo la chica de pelo blanco, asiendo que gohan y Lucy la voltearan a ver.

"oh por dios tu-tu eres ¡MIRAJANE!" grito Lucy asombrada.

"así es, ¿y ustedes como se llaman?" pregunto mirajane con una sonrisa amigable.

"yo soy son gohan y es un placer conocerte" dijo gohan.

"y yo me llamo Lucy" agrego felizmente Lucy.

"ya veo, y díganme tienen pensado unirse a fairy tail" pregunto mirajane.

"así es" dijeron Lucy y gohan al unisonó.

"que bien, me da mucho gusto" dijo mirajane con una gran sonrisa.

"disculpa mirajane ¿pero no crees que deberíamos detenerlos?" dijo Lucy apuntando a la gran campal que se estaba llevando en el gremio.

"tranquila Lucy, ellos siempre se comportan así además…

Antes de que mirajane pudiera decir la palabra completa gohan la interrumpió con un grito.

"cuidado" grito gohan, para luego acercarse a mirajane a una velocidad inhumana y evitar que una botella de licor la golpeara en la cabeza (fragmento robado, digo prestado de otro fanfic).

"¿dime estas bien?" pregunto gohan.

"si, gracias gohan "contesto mirajane con un pequeño sonrojo.

"me alegro, pero esto se está saliendo de control así que lo terminare" comento gohan seriamente.

Mientras tanto en la barra.

"AGH… ¡que ruidero asen estos idiotas! No puedo ni beber tranquila" pensó cana totalmente hartada.

"es suficiente, los hare pedazos" grito cana mientras preparaba sus cartas para pelear.

"¡eso ya lo veremos!" dijo gray preparando su magia de hielo.

"¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" grito elfman mientras trasformaba su brazo al de un monstro.

"esto se acaba ahora" comento loke asiendo que su anillo brillara.

"jajaja ¡estoy listo!" grito natsu mientras las llamas salen de sus manos.

"no-no puede ser usaran magia"comento Lucy totalmente espantada.

Cuando todos iban a dar el golpe final un tipo gigantesco apareció y lo evito con un fuerte grito.

"¡deténganse ahora mismo idiotas!" grito fuertemente el tipo de gran tamaño, haciendo que todos los presentes se calmaran al inxtante.

"¿pe-pero quién es ese sujeto?" pregunto gohan impresionado por el poder que contiene.

"el es nuestro maestro "contesto happy con una sonrisa.

"¡QUE! ese tipo es el maestro makarov" dijo gohan aun impresionado.

"¡Aye!"

"lamento mucho el desorden, pero no creí que estuviera aquí maestro" explico mirajane con una sonrisa.

"no te preocupes mirajane" comento el maestro con una vos bastante gruesa.

"¡bwajajaja! Todos ustedes son unos cobardes, parece que la victoria es…aggg" fue todo lo que pudo decir natsu, debido a que un pie gigantesco lo piso, causando que Lucy se espantara.

"veo que tenemos a dos nuevos miembros" dijo el maestro makarov después de ver a Lucy y a goha.

Acto seguido el maestro se empezó a encoger de poco en poco hasta quedar de un pequeño tamaño.

"mucho gusto señorita, soy makarov dreyar el actual maestro de fairy tail" se presento educadamente el maestro makarov.

"e- es un gusto maestro, yo soy Lucy y será un placer formar parte de fairy tail" contesto Lucy bastante nerviosa.

"jajaja es bueno saberlo jovencita" comento el maestro makarov para luego poner su atención al pelinegro "¿y tu quien eres jovencito?" pregunto el maestro.

"jejeje, veo que no me recuerda maestro" contesto gohan con una sonrisa.

"¡recordarte!, ¿acaso te conozco joven?" pregunto el maestro con bastante duda.

"así es maestro, nos conocimos hace 7 años cuando yo solo era un niño" contesto gohan esperando que el maestro se diera cuenta de quién es.

"espera, tu eres gohan" grito el maestro makarov bastante sorprendido.

"exacto maestro, ese es mi nombre" añadió gohan con una sonrisa.

"valla, la verdad es que pensé que no te volvería a ver" comento el maestro aun sorprendido.

"jajaja sinceramente no lo culpó maestro, cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo" dijo gohan mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"aun así, es bueno saber que estas devuelta chico" dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.

"gracias maestro" añadió gohan igualmente con una sonrisa.

"bueno gohan, ahora que finalmente estas en el gremio me gustaría que te familiarices con los demás magos del gremio ya que a partir de hoy ellos serán tu nueva familia" comento el maestro.

"ok, maestro pero hay algo que quiero saber" pregunto gohan.

"claro, dime qué quieres saber" contesto el maestro.

"me gustaría saber en donde esta erza" volvió a preguntar gohan.

"¡erza! Acaso conoces a erza" dijo el maestro sorprendido.

"así es maestro, yo la conocí cuando éramos niños en la torre del cielo poco después nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, lamentablemente no pude seguir viajando con ella debido a que tenía que encontrar una manera de volver a mi hogar" comento gohan.

"ya veo, tú eras el joven del que tanto hablaba erza cuando era niña" dijo el maestro.

"¡enserio! Y que le dijo sobre mi" grito gohan exaltado.

"me dijo algo sobre una promesa que hiciste con ella hace 7 años, si mal no recuerdo trataba sobre rencontrase algún día aun así temo decirte que ella no se encuentra en el gremio debido a que salió a una misión" dijo el maestro.

"ya veo, pero no importa, la esperare con muchas ansias maestro" añadió gohan con una sonrisa.

"como quieras gohan solo recuerda que es un gusto tenerte abordo" comento el maestro makarov con una sonrisa.

"el gusto es mío maestro" añadió gohan igualmente con una sonrisa.

"bueno ya que nos presentamos, ahora quiero hablar con todos los demás" dijo el maestro seriamente, para luego dar un gran salto hacia la segunda planta del gremio asiendo que todos los presentes pusieran atención.

"De nuevo todos ustedes volvieron a causar problemas, solo miren todas las malditas quejas que el concilio me mando" grito el maestro enojado.

"¿Qué es el consejo?" pregunto gohan bastante desubicado.

"es un grupo formado por los magos más poderosos los cuales se encargan de manejar a todos los gremios de fiore" contesto mirajane.

"ya veo" dijo gohan.

"todos ustedes no hacen más que meterme en problemas" grito furioso el maestro…"sin embargo, para mí el consejo se puede ir al carajo" dijo el maestro para luego prenderle fuego a las quejas del consejo.

"ahora escuchen, todo tipo de poder tiene una razón de ser y la magia no es la acepción. La magia no es un milagro es un talento que solo funciona cuando la energía que fluye dentro de nosotros y la que fluye en la naturaleza están en perfecta armonía, es tener una mente fuerte y una gran concentración es tomar todo tu ser y unirlo con tu alma, si solo nos preocupamos por segur reglas entonces la magia nunca progresara así que no se asusten con los idiotas del consejo y sigan el camino que crean correcto porque eso nos define como el gremio número uno del mundo" grito el maestro makarov asiendo que todos los miembros de fairy tail celebraran su discurso.

"jajaja, creo que me la pasare muy bien en este lugar" pensó gohan mientras veía a todos los demás celebrar.

Un tiempo después…..

"listo Lucy, a partir de ahora eres un miembro oficial de fairy tail" dijo mirajane con una sonrisa, después de ponerle la marca de fairy tail a Lucy.

"¡Increíble!, muchísimas gracias mirajane" dijo Lucy bastante feliz por finalmente pertenecer a fairy tail.

"no me lo agradezcas Lucy "contesto mirajane con una sonrisa para luego poner su atención en gohan… "¿dime gohan en donde vas a querer la marca del gremio?" pregunto mirajane.

"¿marca?, Te refieres a un tatuaje" añadió gohan totalmente confundido.

"algo parecido, pero tranquilo no duele nada" contesto mirajane con una sonrisa.

"bueno, en ese caso la quiero en el hombro derecho de color azul" dijo gohan para luego ver como mirajane le ponía la marca en su hombro derecho.

"valla no dolió nada, muchas gracias mirajane" agradeció gohan con una sonrisa al más puro estilo de goku.

"no hay de que gohan" contesto mirajane con un pequeño sonrojo.

Mientras gohan hablaba con mirajane en la barra del gremio, Lucy se acerco a natsu.

"¡mira, natsu! ¡Ya me pusieron la marca del gremio!" dijo Lucy alegremente mientras le enseñaba su mano a natsu.

"así, me alegro Luigi" contesto natsu con poco interés.

"¡me llamo Lucy!" grito Lucy totalmente enojada sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte de natsu el cual se encontraba muy ocupado observando junto a happy un gran tablero de madera el cual sirve principalmente para solicitar trabajos.

"entonces, ¿qué trabajo tomaremos natsu?" pregunto happy con duda.

"aun no se cual tomar happy, todos ofrecen una buena recompensa" contesto natsu, que al igual que happy se encontraba con bastante duda.

"que te parece ese natsu" dijo happy mientras apuntaba a uno de los trabajos del tablero.

"¡wooo, 160.000 joyas por atrapar a unos ladrones!, Bien hecho happy" dijo natsu con una sonrisa.

Antes de que natsu saliera del gremio junto a happy, una vos llamo su atención.

"¿aun no ha vuelto mi padre?" se escucho decir a un pequeño niño.

"¡que insistente eres romeo! Te dije que confiaras en tu padre y lo esperaras en casa como un buen hijo" contesto el maestro con un tono de vos severo.

"pero el me dijo que volvería en tres días y ¡ya ha pasado una semana entera!" grito romeo.

"ya veo, si no mal recuerdo fue a un trabajo al monte hakobe" dijo el maestro.

"¡eso no esta tan lejos, como es que nadie ha ido a buscarlo!" grito fuertemente romeo captando la atención de los presentes.

"escucha niño tu padre es un mago y sabe cuidarse solo, así que ve a casa y espéralo pacientemente" grito enojado el maestro, para lego recibir un fuerte golpe de parte de romeo el cual salió llorando del gremio después de lo sucedido.

"eso debe ser duro" comento Lucy.

"puede que parezca que el maestro no se preocupa, pero es todo lo contrario" comento mirajane triste.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo un fuerte golpe se escucho de donde estaba natsu asiendo que todos voltearan rápidamente para encontrarse con el tablero de misiones roto.

"pero qué diablos te pasa natsu, rompiste el tablero de misiones" grito nab, siendo totalmente ignorado por natsu.

"maldita sea, no me ignores" grito nab mientras se acercaba a natsu con intensiones de golpearlo, acto que no sucedió debido a que el maestro lo evito.

"déjalo nab, el ya tomo una decisión" contesto seriamente el maestro.

"claro maestro" resignado dijo nab.

"¿Por qué natsu se veía tan triste?" pregunto Lucy preocupada.

"quizás porque él y romeo tienen mucho en común" dijo mirajane.

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Lucy confundida.

"Lo que trato de decir es que natsu se ve así mismo en romeo ya que cuando natsu era pequeño también perdió a su padre con la única diferencia de que este jamás volvió…. Creo que por eso natsu quiere ayudar a romeo ya que no quiere que le pase lo mismo que le ocurrió a él "comento mirajane.

"ya veo" dijo Lucy con una mirada triste.

"disculpa mirajane pero como era el padre de natsu, acaso lo conociste "pregunto gohan.

"no, yo jamás lo conocí pero por natsu supimos que no era su padre biológico además de que era un dragón" comento mirajane

"¡Que, natsu fue criado por un dragón!" dijeron impresionados tanto Lucy como gohan.

"así es chicos, cuando natsu era pequeño un dragón lo encontró vagando en el bosque, el lo cuido y le enseño mucho sobre lenguaje, la cultura y la magia…pero un día el dragón desapareció y jamás volvió" dijo mirajane.

"ya entiendo, ese dragón debe ser igneel" comento Lucy.

"así es, y natsu vive con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el algún día" añadió mirajane.

"valla, parece que natsu ha pasado por muchas cosas" pensó Lucy con una cara que demostraba tristeza.

"oye Lucy" dijo gohan sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos.

"q-que pasa gohan" comento Lucy volviendo a la realidad.

"bueno puede sonar un poco raro pero creo que deberíamos ayudar a natsu" comento gohan seriamente.

"¡que! acaso es una broma gohan" grito Lucy sorprendida.

"Por supuesto que no Lucy, pero no crees que deberíamos ayudarlo, se ha portado muy bien con nosotros y eso que no lo conocemos mucho" dijo gohan.

"bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón gohan… si no fuera por natsu tal vez no hubiera podido entrar a fairy tail" dijo Lucy pensativa.

"entonces si me acompañaras Lucy" pregunto gohan con una sonrisa.

"pues ya que" contesto Lucy resignada.

"jajaja savia que aceptarías Lucy" dijo gohan felizmente.

"no me hagas cambiar de opinión gohan" comento Lucy con pocas ganas.

"jajaja bueno será mejor irnos o de lo contrario no alcanzaremos a natsu" dijo gohan preparado para salir.

Antes de que gohan y Lucy salieran del gremio mirajane los detuvo.

"esperen chicos" dijo mirajane.

"que sucede mirajane" pregunto Lucy confundida.

"Antes de que se vallan quiero que se lleven esto, les servirá de mucha ayuda" comento mirajane con una sonrisa mientras les obsequiaba lo que parecía ser un mapa de todo el país.

"muchísimas gracias mirajane, nos será bastante útil" dijo gohan feliz para luego guardar el mapa en su bolsillo.

"bueno chicos, creo que será mejor que se vallan sino no alcanzaran a natsu" comento mirajane.

"claro mirajane" dijeron gohan y Lucy al unisonó.

"cuídense y traten de no causar muchos problemas, ok" añadió mirajane.

"¡Sí!" gritaron tanto gohan como Lucy para así finalmente salir del gremio.

"enserio crees que los novatos podrán ayudar a natsu "dijo cana mientras bebe un tarro de cerveza.

"yo solo espero que todo salga bien" dijo mirajane totalmente preocupada.

"no hay por qué preocuparse, mientras gohan este con ellos todo saldrá bien" comento el maestro seriamente.

"eso espero maestro"… "eso espero"

Mientras tanto gohan y Lucy ya se encontraban afuera del gremio listo para partir.

"bueno Lucy, estas lista para empezar una nueva aventura" pregunto gohan con una sonrisa.

"claro que si" contesto Lucy decidida.

"pues hay que ponernos en marcha" añadió gohan totalmente feliz.

"claro gohan" afirmo Lucy.

Acto seguido tanto gohan como Lucy se pusieron en marcha para así empezar una nueva aventura que más adelante desembocaría en más aventuras protagonizadas por el hijo mayor de goku y sus ahora nuevos amigos.

**Bueno, parece que finalmente el capitulo dos ha llegado a su fin, pero no sin antes dejar en claro algunos puntos que serán claves para entender la historia.**

**Primero, deben saber que tanto este como el primer capítulo son introducciones siendo ese el principal motivo del porque duran tanto.**

**Segundo, para los que se estén preguntando él porque me tarde en publicar solo les puedo decir que la verdad no me sentía inspirado además tuve la mala fortuna de perder todo el proceso escrito, pero bueno solo espero que me puedan entender.**

**Tercero, quiero aclarar que la trama es una combinación del anime y el manga de fairy tail. **

**Y finalmente quiero que sepan que aceptare cualquier opinión que quieran hacerme sin más que decir me despido. **


	3. La primer misión de Gohan y Lucy

**¡Hola a todos! Soy GokuSuper117 y hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic, el cual espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, sin más que decir comencemos: **

**Advertencia: los personajes de dragón ball z y fairy tail utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen solo y únicamente a sus creadores (Akira Toriyama) y (Hiro Mashima)****. **

Capitulo 3: la primer misión de gohan y Lucy.

Ya ha pasado un rato desde que gohan y Lucy salieron del gremio y ahora ellos se encuentran viajando con natsu rumbo al monte hakobe.

"aggg, ¿y por que están aquí?" pregunto natsu entre nauseas las cuales eran provocadas por el movimiento de la carreta.

"pensamos que podríamos ayudarte en algo" contesto gohan con una sonrisa.

"agggg, ya-ya veo… agggg" dijo natsu aun mareado.

"valla natsu, de verdad sufres de un terrible caso de mareos, esto hace que sienta más pena por ti" dijo Lucy con preocupación.

"agggg, que se supone que significa eso Lucy" comento natsu con duda.

"nada, solo olvida lo que dije" comento Lucy mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

"c-como sea" resignado dijo natsu.

"y que piensas hacer después de esta misión Lucy" pregunto gohan con bastante intriga.

"no lo sé, tal vez encontrar un lugar donde vivir ya que aun soy nueva en la ciudad" contesto Lucy mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"porque no te vienes a vivir conmigo y natsu, créeme te la pasaras genial" añadió happy felizmente.

"por supuesto que no gato" grito Lucy, cuando de repente la carreta se paró llamando la atención de todos.

"creo que ya llegamos" dijo gohan.

"¡genial! Nos detuvimoooos" grito natsu feliz para después salir de la carreta junto a sus amigos.

Ya estando gohan y los demás afuera de la carreta presenciaron una gran tormenta de nieve que dejo a todos perplejos.

"valla, es increíble" dijo gohan mientras presenciaba toda la nieve que se encontraba a su alrededor.

"chicos, enserio t-tenemos que pasar p-por toda esa nieve, p-podríamos morir" añadió la chica rubia la cual prácticamente se estaba muriendo de frio.

"tranquilízate Lucy, no es tan malo" hablo gohan sin mostrar debilidad por el frio.

"c-como quieres que me tranquilice gohan, si hace d-demasiado frio" grito Lucy totalmente congelada.

"eso te pasa por llevar ropa ligera Lucy" comento natsu.

"¡por favor!, eres el menos indicado para decirme eso" estéricamente grito Lucy.

"si que eres molesta Lucy" dijo natsu mientras mostraba una cara seria por la forma de actuar de Lucy.

"cállate y mejor préstame tu cobija" dijo Lucy para después quitarle su cobija a natsu y sacar una de sus llaves de portal "ahora ábrete puerta del reloj ¡HOROLOGIUM!" grito Lucy, acto seguido un enorme reloj apareció de la nada, al cual Lucy entro.

"increíble, es un reloj" asombrados dijeron gohan, natsu y happy al mismo tiempo.

"la señorita Lucy dice que se quedara aquí" dijo el reloj.

"¡que!, ¿entonces a que viniste?" pregunto natsu.

"la señorita Lucy pregunta ¿en primer lugar que tipo de trabajo vendría hacer Macao a este lugar?" comento el reloj parlante.

"ah, debiste preguntar eso antes de acompañarnos, según el maestro vino a derrotar a unos monstruos llamados vulcanos" informo natsu.

"la señorita Lucy dice que ya no aguanta y se regresara al gremio" dijo el reloj.

"dile a la señorita Lucy que no me importa" grito natsu enojado para luego adelantarse junto a gohan y happy.

"que testarudo es" pensó Lucy dentro de horologium.

"¡MACAO! ¿DONDE ESTAS?" gritaban una y otra vez natsu, gohan y happy mientras Lucy seguía detrás de ellos.

De repente y sin previo aviso un gran vulcano apareció y aterrizo frente a los tres amigos sorprendiéndolos.

"o por dios, es un vulcano" grito happy sorprendido.

"tranquilo happy, yo me encargo" dijo natsu listo para pelear, pero cuando natsu iba a dar su primer golpe el vulcano lo evito y salió disparado hacia Lucy, la cual al ver al vulcano grito de terror.

"jajaja, una mujer humana" dijo el vulcano, para luego cargar al reloj parlante y llevárselo junto a Lucy.

"increíble, no sabía que esas cosas podían hablar" comento el pelinegro asombrado mientras ve al chango huir.

"la señorita Lucy dice que no se queden ahí parados y que la ayuden" grito horologium.

"claro" dijeron natsu y happy al unisonó, listos para interceptar al vulcano o al menos así hubiera sido de no ser por gohan el cual los detuvo antes de que hicieran algo.

"porque nos detienes gohan, que no ves que se lleva a Lucy" comento happy mientras ve como el vulcano se lleva a la rubia.

"lo sé happy, pero lo mejor será seguir al vulcano discretamente hasta su guarida, ya estando ahí rescatamos a Lucy y si tenemos suerte puede que encontremos a Macao" propuso gohan.

"ohhh, ya veo" dijo happy captando la idea de gohan.

"bueno chicos, no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos" advirtió gohan recibiendo un asentimiento de sus dos compañeros.

Y así gohan y los demás siguieron al vulcano hasta llegar a su guarida en la cima del monte hakobe.

Punto de vista de Lucy.

"no puedo creer que los tarados de mis amigos dejaran que este chango pervertido me trajera hasta aquí" pensó Lucy dentro de horologium cuando de de repente y sin previo aviso este mismo desapareció dejando a Lucy desprotegida frente al gran vulcano.

"jajajajaja" rio el vulcano mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Lucy.

"no puede ser" murmuro Lucy totalmente espantada viendo como el vulcano se le acercaba de poco en poco.

"ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" grito la rubia sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra, para su buena suerte gohan y natsu llegaron antes de que el vulcano hiciera algo.

"alto ahí mono o te las veras conmigo" advirtió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"chicos" grito Lucy feliz de ver a sus amigos "qué bueno que están aquí, por un momento pensé que ese simio me haría algo" comento Lucy con miedo.

"tranquila Lucy ya estamos aquí, así que no te preocupes" dijo natsu con una sonrisa para después poner su atención en el vulcano "ahora chango dime en donde tienes a Macao o te daré una paliza" exigió natsu a lo cual el vulcano le indico que se encontraba adentro de una abertura de la cueva.

"Así que lo tienes ahí adentro" pregunto natsu recibiendo un sí de parte del vulcano "bueno hiciste bien en decírmelo" dijo natsu listo para acercarse a ver pero gohan lo detuvo antes de que diera su primer paso.

"espera natsu, no confió en ese mono lo más probable es que te está mintiendo" advirtió gohan con una mirada seria.

"jeje, tranquilo gohan todo está bajo control" informo natsu bastante confiado para luego acercarse a ver, lamentablemente lo que gohan decía era verdad ya que cuando natsu menos se lo espero el vulcano lo empujo al vacio causando impresiones en gohan y Lucy.

"¡haaaaaaaaaaaa! Fue lo último que dijo natsu o más bien grito para luego desaparecer en el abismo.

"no quiero decir que se lo dije pero definitivamente se lo dije" pensó gohan mientras se palmeaba la frente.

"y ahora que gohan, acaso natsu esta…." pregunto Lucy con un poco de miedo.

"tranquilízate Lucy natsu va a estar bien así que no te preocupes" comento gohan totalmente seguro a lo que Lucy solo asintió.

Acto seguido el vulcano soltó un fuerte grito alarmando a gohan y a Lucy causando que estos voltearan a ver al vulcano para después observar que este se acercaba a gohan a una gran velocidad.

"Así que quieres pelear eh" comento gohan para después ponerse en guardia "ok, muéstrame lo que tienes"

Gohan se encontraba totalmente listo para pelear, sorpresivamente su combate no ocurrió debido a que natsu reapareció en medio del combate atacando al vulcano con una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar.

"¡natsu estas bien!"Grito Lucy felizmente después de ver a su amigo peli rosa.

"jajaja que bueno que estas bien" comento gohan algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de natsu.

"Por cierto ¿cómo te salvaste?" pregunto Lucy con bastante duda.

"Gracias a happy, de no ser por el posiblemente hubiera tenido una caída dolorosa" comento natsu con una sonrisa.

"cierto, olvide por completo que natsu tiene alas" pensó Lucy.

"bueno ahora yo me encargare de ese mono, espero no te importe gohan" informo natsu.

"jajaja no hay problema viejo" añadió gohan amigablemente a lo que natsu sonrió.

Acto seguido natsu se acerco al vulcano hasta quedar frente a él "escúchame bien mono por qué no lo volveré a repetir ¿en donde tienes a Macao?" pregunto natsu sin más rodeos a lo que el vulcano furioso contesto con un fuerte golpe doble el cual fue detenido fácilmente por las manos de natsu.

"cometiste un grave error" revelo natsu para poco después propinarle un severo golpe en el rostro al vulcano el cual salió disparado hacia tras por la fuerza del golpe dejando totalmente sorprendidos a Lucy y a gohan.

"asombroso, jamás pensé que natsu fuera tan fuerte" susurro gohan totalmente impresionado.

"ahora te mostrare una de mis técnicas" grito natsu para después correr hacia el vulcano a gran velocidad "¡puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!" volvió a gritar natsu para después darle el golpe final a vulcano el cual termino estrellado en la pared con múltiples heridas.

"valla eso fue asombroso, eres increíble natsu" grito Lucy feliz a lo que natsu solo le dirigió una sonrisa.

"jajaja, valla natsu eso fue increíble, pero él jamás te dijo en donde tenía a Macao" informo gohan.

"¡no puede ser! lo olvide por completo, y el ahora esta inconsciente supongo que tendremos que buscar" comento natsu.

Antes de que los cuatro amigos empezaran a buscar, el cuerpo del vulcano empezó a brillar para poco después convertirse en un ser humano de complexión delgado y con el pelo azul dejando a todos los presentes asombrados por lo sucedido siendo natsu y happy los más sorprendidos al saber quién era este hombre.

"no puede ser, es Macao" exclamo happy asombrado.

"¿Macao? Enserio esta persona es Macao" pregunto Lucy con duda.

"así es Lucy, esta persona es el mismísimo Macao" contesto natsu para después acercarse a donde se encontraba su compañero de gremio inconsciente "supongo que durante su misión algún vulcano lo asumió" comento el peli rosado el cual poco después se sorprendió al ver como su amigo de gremio estuvo a punto de caerse al abismo debido a que la pared de hielo en la que se encontraba se desplomo, para suerte de Macao natsu lo tomo de una pierna antes de que cayera a una muerte segura.

"aguarda Macao yo te salvare" grito natsu fuertemente, para su mala suerte el peso de los dos ocasiono que natsu también fuera arrastrado al abismo pero antes de que cayeran gohan tomo a natsu igualmente de su pierna y subió a los dos a la superficie.

"bien hecho gohan, de no ser por ti natsu y Macao hubieran muerto" grito happy feliz.

"jajaja gracias happy, pero lo que importa ahora es la salud de Macao" comento el pelinegro para luego voltear a ver a Lucy la cual entendió la indirecta de gohan.

"hare lo que pueda pero no prometo nada" dijo Lucy la cual puso manos a la obra, lamentablemente con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo grave que estaba Macao.

"y en qué estado se encuentra" pregunto happy preocupado.

"pues parece que antes de ser asumido tubo una pelea bastante difícil, tiene heridas que aunque quiera no puedo curar y ni hablar de la herida de su costado" contesto Lucy mientras veía a natsu el cual se encontraba igualmente preocupado.

"lo siento natsu, la verdad es que no creo que sobreviva" añadió la rubia con tristeza.

"no no puedo permitirlo, no voy a dejar a romeo sin su padre" grito natsu encendiendo su mano para el mismo saturar la herida, pero antes de que natsu hiciera algo gohan lo detuvo.

"natsu se lo que tienes pensado hacer, pero antes de eso, dale esta semilla a Macao" comento gohan con una mirada seria para después entregarle la semilla a natsu.

"y esto para que sirve" pregunto natsu con intriga.

"es como una especie de medicina pero tranquilo es muy seguro" contesto gohan con mucha confianza a lo que natsu viendo que no había de otra solo opto por darle la semilla a Macao el cual a los pocos segundos de haberla comido con ayuda de natsu, despertó sorprendiendo a los tres amigos de gohan debido a que sus heridas se curaron completamente.

"que, en donde estoy" pregunto Macao mientras se tacaba la cabeza para poco después poner su atención en natsu y sus demás amigos "que es lo que pasa aquí" pregunto Macao.

"tranquilo Macao, solo estamos en el monte hakobe" contesto happy.

"oh cierto, lo olvide por completo" comento Macao "no debí confiarme en mi misión, no sé cómo darle la cara a mi hijo después de esta humillación" comento Macao cabizbajo.

Este comentario a natsu no le hiso nada de gracia por lo que repentina y sorpresivamente golpeo a Macao en el rostro, dejando a sus amigos con asombro.

"jamás vuelvas a decir esa estupidez o te golpeare más fuerte" grito natsu totalmente enojado.

"natsu no era necesario golpearlo" protesto Lucy.

"no importa, la verdad es que el tiene razón no debería rendirme tan fácil" comento Macao con una sonrisa para luego ponerse en pie y acercarse natsu "gracias natsu, no sé cómo le haces pero siempre das la cara por los miembros fairy tail, eres un buen compañero"

"no tienes porque agradecerme, así que dejémonos de tonterías y regresemos con tu hijo que de seguro debe estar preocupado por ti" comento natsu con una sonrisa a lo que sus amigos asintieron.

Pasado un tiempo en otro lugar.

"espero que natsu pueda encontrar a mi padre" susurro un pequeño niño llamado romeo el cual se encontraba sentado en una banqueta en algún lugar de magnolia.

Para suerte de romeo sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando vio a natsu junto a su padre los cuales eran acompañados por gohan y Lucy.

"jajaja, como estas campeón" dijo Macao con una sonrisa para luego ser interceptado por su hijo el cual tenía lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

"papa q-quiero que m-me perdones" dijo entre sollozos el pequeño niño.

"no hijo, el que debe disculparse soy yo por preocuparte" contesto el mayor "la próxima vez que los idiotas de tu salón te molesten, pregúntales si sus padres son capases de asesinar a 19 vulcanos" añadió Macao mientras su hijo mostraba una gran sonrisa, finalizando todo con un gran abraso.

"bueno, supongo que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho vámonos chicos" indico gohan con una sonrisa de satisfacían para luego junto con sus amigos partir, no sin antes recibir un agradecimiento de romeo.

"¡natsu, happy, gohan! Gracias" grito el pequeño niño "y gracias a ti también Lucy" volvió a gritar romeo a lo que los cuatro amigos asintieron para luego finalmente irse.

Durante el pequeño trayecto hacia el gremio los amigos caminaban normalmente a acepción de Lucy la cual se encontraba escribiendo en su diario.

"jajaja fairy tail es un gremio bastante loquísimo y desordenado pero también es muy divertido, cálido y amable, apenas acabo de entrar pero creo que empieza a gustarme" escribió Lucy en su diario acto que gohan logro ver y solo se limito a sonreír.

"eso que escribes es bastante interesante Lucy" comento gohan causando que Lucy se sonrojara por la mención "jajaja tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie" añadió gohan al ver la preocupación de Lucy

"eso espero" contesto Lucy mientras guardaba su diario.

"Ahora que recuerdo, no tenias pensado buscar un lugar en donde vivir Lucy" pregunto happy.

"¡ohhhh lo olvide por completo!" grito Lucy totalmente alarmada "bueno chicos creo que será mejor que me valla o de lo contrario no encontrare algún lugar" indico Lucy la cual antes de que se fuera fue detenida por gohan quien le explico que él la acompañaría.

"no me lo tomes a mal gohan, pero porque quieres acompañarme" pregunto Lucy sin entender bien del todo.

"bueno, lo que pasa es que yo también soy nuevo en esta ciudad por lo tanto no tengo en donde hospedarme así que aprovechando que tu vas a buscar un lugar yo te acompañare para buscar uno propio, claro solo si tu quieres" explico gohan mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"ahhh, claro no veo por qué no" contesto Lucy con una sonrisa para luego dirigir su atención a natsu y a happy "que me dicen ustedes chicos, quieren acompañarnos" pregunto Lucy.

"gracias, pero happy y yo iremos a comer algo al gremio así que nos vemos luego" contesto natsu mientras se tocaba la panza.

"bueno amigos, entonces nos vemos luego" se despidió gohan para que así los amigos tomaran caminos separados.

Al día siguiente:

"ahhh, que relajante" comento una chica rubia dentro de una bañera.

"mi suerte no podría ser mejor no solo pude unirme a fairy tail sino que también encontré un excelente lugar para vivir" añadió la chica mientras se paraba de su bañera para empezar a secarse el cuerpo "prácticamente este lugar tiene de todo, es demasiado espacioso para lo que cuesta, cuenta con una hermosa chimenea y hasta con un horno pero lo más maravilloso es….. ¡MI ABITACION!" grito fuertemente Lucy al ver a natsu y a happy dentro de su habitación junto a un gran desorden.

"hola Lucy" dijeron al unisonó natsu y happy para después ser golpeados fuertemente por Lucy la cual se encontraba enojada por el desorden.

"porque nos golpeaste Lucy" dijo llorando happy.

"primero díganme porque están ustedes aquí" grito Lucy.

"Mirajane nos conto que habías encontrado una casa" comento natsu mientras se sobaba su cachete.

"y eso que, ¡no debieron entrar sin permiso!" volvió a gritar Lucy.

"¡oye! eso duele…."se quejo natsu.

"y crees que a mí no, ¡estoy harta de tu falta de moral natsu!" enfurecida dijo Lucy para después darse cuenta que happy estaba arañando su cuarto.

"deja de afilarte las uñas en mi cuarto, gato tonto"

"ya ya ya, deja de hacer corajes Lucy" comento natsu mientras observaba lo que parecía ser un libro no publicado.

Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de eso corrió rápidamente a quitárselo a natsu "¡NO LO VEAS!" grito Lucy.

"oye Lucy ¿qué era eso?" pregunto natsu con curiosidad.

"no es nada, ahora váyanse"

"jajaja por supuesto que no, si vinimos a visitarte" comento natsu riendo un poco a lo que Lucy resignada saco a natsu y a happy de su habitación para cambiarse poco después esta regreso y les sirvió un té a sus amigos.

"no tengo nada con que entretenerlos, así que tómense su te y váyanse" advirtió Lucy.

"espera Lucy, ¿y si nos muestras a los locos que puedes invocar con tus llaves?" pregunto natsu.

"no quiero y no son locos son espíritus celestiales" informo Lucy desganada.

"por cierto Lucy a cuantos espíritus celestiales puedes invocar" pregunto happy con curiosidad.

"puedo invocar a seis espíritus celestiales, estos consisten en llaves plateadas las cuales puedes comprar en tiendas de magia, de esas tengo al portal del reloj: horologium el portal de la cruz del sur: crux y el portal de lyra también existen otras llaves más extrañas llamadas llaves del zodiaco, de este tipo de llave tengo a taurus, del portal del toro a aquarius, del portal de acuario y a cáncer, del portal del cangrejo" informo Lucy.

"espera, dijiste ¡cangrejos!" dijeron al unisonó happy y natsu.

"que acaso ustedes jamás ponen atención" se quejo Lucy "ahora que recuerdo compre a nikora de canis minor en hargeon y todavía no hago contrato con el, bueno chicos les mostrare como un mago celestial sella un contrato con un espíritu" informo Lucy causando que natsu y happy se emocionaran.

"oye Lucy, esto no implica pactos de sangre verdad" pregunto happy con un poco de pavor.

"por supuesto que no así que miren y cállense, yo Lucy soy el portal entre este y el mundo celestial escucha mi llamado y atraviesa el portal, ábrete portal de canis minor ¡nikora!" dijo Lucy para que después de una pequeña explosión apareciera un pequeño ser de color blanco.

"tranquila Lucy no le diremos a nadie como lo dejaste" dijo natsu.

"¡así es como se ve siempre!" grito Lucy "además no crees que se ve lindo" añadió la rubia mientras abrasaba a la pequeña creatura.

"no pienso contestar a esa pregunta" susurro natsu para que Lucy no lo escuchara.

"bueno ahora ágamos el contrato" dijo la rubia para luego decirle unas cuantas preguntas a la pequeña creatura "bueno quedas contratado" afirmo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"y para que fue todo eso" pregunto el gato de color azul.

"es el contrato que se debe hacer, este consiste en una promesa que sea honrada por eso yo jamás rompo mis promesas" explico Lucy "por cierto debó ponerte un nombre"

"pensé que se llamaba nikora" dijo happy.

"ese es solo su nombre comercial" indico Lucy "ya se te llamare plue" dijo la rubia abrasando a plue.

"¿plue?" repitió natsu sin entender el nombre.

"así es, suena bonito no lo crees" dijo Lucy para luego soltar a plue el cual poco después empezó a bailar de una manera extraña "me pregunto que estará asiendo" añadió la rubia viendo a su mascota bailar.

"¡pero qué sabio eres plue!" grito natsu impresionado.

"acaso le entendiste natsu" pregunto Lucy.

"así es Lucy, y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo plue" informo natsu seriamente para después cambiar su semblante serio por uno feliz "¡armemos un equipo!" dijo natsu con una sonrisa.

"espera, ¿podemos formar un equipo?" pregunto la rubia confundida a lo que happy decidió explicarle.

"veras Lucy todos los miembros de fairy tail somos amigos pero cuando somos más amigos unos que otros tenemos permiso de armar un equipo, así todos nos divertimos" explico happy.

"eso suena maravilloso" exclamo Lucy felizmente.

"pues está decidido, a partir de ahora somos un equipo" confirmo natsu a lo que happy y Lucy asintieron con felicidad.

"Así que empecemos a trabajar de una vez" comento natsu para luego darle la carta de trabajo a Lucy.

"jajaja valla que estas impaciente por hacer este trabajo natsu" comento Lucy para después poner su atención en la hoja "a ver, ¡200,000 joyas! Por sacar un libro de la mansión de everlue en chirotsume, caray es un trabajo excelente" exaltada dijo Lucy.

"verdad que si" continuo natsu con una sonrisa.

Lucy iba a dejar la hoja en la mesa pero noto un informe mas por lo que empezó a leerlo "advertencia, al duque de everlue le gustan demasiado las mujeres y es un completo pervertido ¡busca una criada rubia!" cuando Lucy termino de leer el informe quedo totalmente espantada y nerviosa "n-natsu ¿p-porque no me dijiste n-nada sobre el duque de everlue?" pregunto Lucy nerviosa para después voltear a ver a natsu el cual reía de una manera maliciosa junto happy.

"espera ahora lo entiendo, ustedes ¡me engañaron!"Grito Lucy.

"jajaja vamos Lucy no es tan malo" indico natsu.

"eso dices tú, pero la que tendrá que vestirse de criada soy yo" exclamo la rubia histéricamente.

"no hay porque enojarse Lucy, además no olvides que son 200,000 joyas la que están en juego" comento happy logrando así que Lucy se calmara.

"ahhh como sea, iré a ponerme otra ropa y nos vamos" comento Lucy a lo que natsu y happy asintieron.

Después de que Lucy se cambiara ella y sus dos amigos se dispusieron a ir a chirotsume pero cuando estos salieron de la casa de Lucy se toparon con gohan.

"hola chicos, adonde van con tanta prisa" pregunto gohan con curiosidad.

"vamos a chirotsume a realizar una misión" explico Lucy.

"ahhh, ya veo"

"¿y tú de dónde vienes gohan?" pregunto happy.

"vengo de una misión pero cuando regrese al gremio Mirajane me conto que ustedes habían venido a ver a Lucy, así que decidí venir a visitarlos" comento gohan con una sonrisa.

"oh ya veo, eso explica porque no venias con este par de tonto en la mañana" comento Lucy a lo que gohan empezó a reír.

"Por cierto, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros gohan?" añadió el chico de pelo rosa.

"claro chicos, no veo por qué no" contesto gohan.

"bueno en ese caso será mejor que nos vallamos ya o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde" exclamo natsu con una sonrisa a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

Mientras tanto en el gremio de fairy tail…

"disculpa Mirajane, de casualidad no viste el trabajo de la mansión everlue" pregunto una chica de cabellera azul llamada levi.

"si, natsu lo tomo hoy en la mañana" informo mira amablemente.

"¡caray! Esto me pasa por dudar" comento levi para sí misma.

"levi, quizás agradezcas no haber tomado esa misión" dijo el maestro makarov.

"¿porque lo dice maestro?" pregunto levi con curiosidad.

"ese trabajo probablemente sería bastante complicado tanto así que el que pidió el trabajo me llamo" dijo el maestro a lo que Mirajane le pregunto si llamo para cancelar "no Mirajane, la razón por la que llamo fue para subir la recompensa de 200,000 a 2,000,000" informo el maestro sorprendiendo a todos los magos del gremio.

"la subieron diez veces y solo por un libro" exclamo levi asombrada.

"¿Por qué harían eso de repente maestro?" pregunto la chica de pelo blanco.

"no lo sé, pero sea cual sea la razón solo espero que a natsu le vaya bien" expreso el maestro.

De regreso con natsu y los demás, estos ya se encontraban en shirotsume después de haber viajado en una carreta por unas horas.

"qué bueno que al fin llegamos" expreso Lucy con una sonrisa de satisfacían.

"lo mismo digo, jamás me volveré a subir a un trasporte" añadió el chico de pelo rosa aun con un poco de nauseas.

"siempre dices lo mismo natsu" dijo happy.

"como sea, que les parece si vamos a comer algo" propuso natsu a lo que gohan y happy aceptaron.

"yo no tengo hambre chicos, pero pueden adelantarse yo explorare el pueblo" propuso la rubia.

"bueno te vemos al rato Lucy" contesto gohan para después irse con natsu y happy rumbo a un restaurante.

Un rato después…

En un restaurante del pueblo se encontraban los tres amigos comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

"oye gohan vamos a dejarle algo de comer a Lucy" comento natsu mientras comía como loco.

"c-cl-aro nasuu" contesto el pelinegro con la boca llena de comida "claro natsu" repitió gohan después de digerir la comida que tenía en la boca.

"me asegurare de guardarle la parte más grasosa y rica" comento natsu para después apartar un gran pedazo de carne grasoso.

"chicos yo no pienso comerme eso" dijo la rubia llamando la atención de sus tres amigos.

"ohhhh, regresaste Lu…..cy" dijo natsu con nerviosismo al ver a Lucy vestida como sirvienta.

"¿cómo me veo chicos?" pregunto Lucy mientras hacia una pose sexi causando que sus amigos se quedaran callados siendo gohan el único que seguía comiendo.

"jajaja tómense su tiempo chicos, ya sé lo que piensan" añadió la rubia con una sonrisa picara.

"ehhh Lucy como te lo explico, lo de la criada era solo una broma" informo el chico de cabellera rosa con nerviosismo.

"¡QUEEEE!" grito Lucy "me estás diciendo que me vestí de criada por nada" volvió a gratar Lucy.

"no digas eso Lucy aun podemos seguir ese plan" propuso gohan que hace unos momentos había dejado de comer.

"como sea" dijo la rubia para después salir del restaurante con bastante enojo.

"lo mejor será que nos vallamos o Lucy se enojara mas" opino natsu para que después los tres salieran del lugar no sin antes pagar lo de la comida.

Después de salir de restaurante el grupo de natsu se dirigió a la ubicación del que pidió la misión.

"pero que gran mansión, ¿aquí en donde vive everlue?" pregunto la rubia.

"no, esta es la casa del cliente" contesto happy mientras observaba el mapa.

"debe tener mucho dinero" añadió gohan impresionado por la gran mansión.

"espero que estén en casa" comento natsu para después tocar la puerta de la mansión.

"¿quién es?" pregunto una vos desde dentro de la mansión.

"¡somos del gremio fairy tail!" grito natsu.

"ok, entren por atrás y por favor bajen la vos" indico el sujeto que se encontraba atrás de la puerta, siendo finalmente obedecido por los magos los cuales entraron por atrás.

"disculpen que fuera tan grosero hace unos momentos pero no puedo dejar que nadie más se entere que ustedes son los magos, así que siéntanse libres de tomar asiento están en su casa" comento el hombre con una sonrisa para que luego todos tomaran asiento.

"Por cierto mi nombre es kaby melón y es un gusto tenerlos aquí" añadió el señor kaby.

"¡melón!" dijeron gohan, natsu y happy al unisonó "no se ofenda señor pero tiene un nombre rico" añadió natsu.

"¡chicos no sean groseros!" regaño Lucy a sus cuatro amigos.

"jajaja no se preocupen me lo dicen todo el tiempo" explico el señor kaby con gracia "pero bueno, cambiemos de tema y hablemos del trabajo" dijo el señor con una sonrisa.

"claro" contestaron los magos y happy al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que les pido es solo una cosa…en la mansión de everlue hay un libro del cual solo existe una copia en todo el mundo, este libro se llama DAYBREAK y les pido que lo destruyan" indico el señor kaby causando asombro en los magos.

"¿destruirlo? No se supone que lo íbamos a robar para devolvérselo" pregunto Lucy.

"bueno si lo piensas bien, entraremos a una casa ajena y tomaremos algo que no nos pertenece para destruirlo, prácticamente lo estamos robando" informo gohan que estaba cruzado de brazos.

"aun así esto me sorprende, pensé que quería que le devolviéramos un libro robado o algo así ¿de casualidad ocurre algo con ese libro?" pregunto la rubia.

"eso a quién demonios le importa Lucy, lo que importa es que son 200 mil joyas por destruirlo" indico natsu.

"De hecho la recompensa subió, ahora son dos millones de joyas por destruir ese libro" dijo el señor kaby.

"¡QUEEEEEE!" gritaron natsu, Lucy y happy siendo gohan el único que aun seguía calmado.

"¿Por qué subir a dos millones de repente?" pregunto gohan que demostraba estar calmado pero por dentro se encontraba igualmente impresionado.

"así de grande es mi urgencia por deshacerme de ese libro, no puedo permitir que sigua existiendo" comento el señor kaby cabizbajo.

"en ese caso nosotros nos encargaremos de ese libro" grito natsu para después salir corriendo de la casa junto a happy y Lucy la cual prácticamente fue jalada por natsu dejando a gohan atrás.

"no se preocupe señor nosotros nos encargaremos" comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa para después salir igualmente de la casa.

"querido ¿enserio está bien dejarles esa tarea a unos chicos? Muchos gremios lo han intentado y todos han fallado" comento la esposa del señor kaby.

"lose, pero necesito que ese libro desaparezca de este mundo así que no hay de otra" contesto el señor kaby con preocupación.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de everlue….

"¡disculpe! Vengo porque me entere que solicitaban empleadas rubias" comento Lucy la cual estaba siendo observada por sus amigos los cuales estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

"espero que esto salga bien" comento gohan.

"no hay por qué preocuparse, es imposible que haya algo malo dentro de esa mansión" dijo natsu confiado, confianza que desapareció cuando una mujer del tamaño de un gran monstruo apareció de debajo de la tierra quedando frente a Lucy.

"decías natsu" comento gohan asiendo que natsu se quedara callado.

"dices que vienes por una solicitud de trabajo ¿cierto?" pregunto la mujer de gran tamaño recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Lucy "señor parece que esta chica viene por el empleo de sirvienta" grita la gran mujer para que unos minutos después del suelo un señor de estatura mediana asiera aparición.

"me llamaste" comento everlue para después notar la presencia de Lucy "tu debes de ser la chica que vino por el trabajo ¿no es así?" pregunto everlue.

"así es señor, es un gusto conocerlo" se presento Lucy con nervios.

"déjame verte bien" dijo el señor everlue mientras observaba a Lucy la cual no podía estar más nerviosa "lo lamento pero no te quiero, así que regresa a casa fea" dijo everlue para después marcharse de regreso a su mansión.

"¡que! me, me, me llamo fea" comento Lucy a punto de llorar.

"ya oíste al jefe, regresa a casa fea" dijo la mujer de gran tamaño para después entrar a la mansión dejando a la pelirrubia sola y triste.

"no lo puedo creer" dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos para después regresar con sus amigos.

"valla Lucy no pensé que eso pasara" comento gohan tratando de calmar la situación.

"pues yo creo que eres solo una inútil" dijo natsu abriendo mas la herida.

"no es eso, lo que pasa es que el idiota de everlue tiene unos gustos de los más retorcidos" se quejó Lucy llorando.

"puras escusas" añadieron natsu y happy al unísono.

"vamos chicos no sean tan duros, ella hiso su mejor esfuerzo" dijo gohan comprensivamente.

"supongo que tienes razón gohan, puede que Lucy sea una inútil en ocasiones, pero también es una miembro de fairy tail y si hay algo que no puedo permitir es que se metan con mis amigos de fairy tail" grito natsu con un poco de enojo.

"natsu" susurro Lucy con una que otra lagrima en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión el señor everlue se encontraba hablando con dos misteriosos sujetos.

"jajaja parece que le mandaron a otro grupo de magos señor" dijo una vos misteriosa.

"así es y por lo que veo este grupo pertenece al gremio fairy tail, pude notar su marca en la mano de esa chica" explico everlue.

"ya veo señor y ¿Qué haremos con ellos?" pregunto otra vos.

"hagan lo que tengan que hacer chicos" contesto everlue para después empezar a reír a carcajadas, sin saber que mientras el se reía los magos de fairy tail se encontraban en el techo a punto infiltrarse en su mansión.

"aun no entiendo porque tenemos que entrar sigilosamente" comento natsu mientras observaba por la ventana del techo.

"¡que no es obvio! A pesar de que esto sea un trabajo finalmente es un robo" contesto Lucy.

"aun así creo que es una tontería, yo digo que entremos por la puerta y si alguien nos quiere detener lo sacamos a golpes y finalmente quemamos el libro" propuso natsu con una sonrisa.

"sabes natsu normalmente estaría en contra de ese plan, pero la verdad es que no he tenido nada de acción desde que llegue a esta ciudad" comento gohan.

"no sean tontos chicos, puede que ustedes estén acostumbrados a tener peleas con ladrones y monstruos pero en esta ocasión nuestro enemigo es un tipo normal, claro es un pervertido pero al fin y al cabo es un tipo normal así que traten de asarlo lo más sigiloso posible" informo la rubia.

"pues ya que" dijeron gohan y natsu al unísono.

"bueno cambiando de tema como entraremos chicos" pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

"yo me encargo" dijo natsu para después poner sus manos en el vidrio el cual se derritió al instante permitiendo así que natsu pueda abrir la puerta.

"bien hecho natsu" exclamaron sus amigos al unisonó.

Después de que los magos de fairy tail se adentraran a la mansión, estos se pusieron a inspeccionar en toda la habitación para finalmente no obtener resultados.

"en este cuarto no hay nada, supongo que lo mejor será buscar en otras habitaciones "propuso el pelinegro a lo que sus compañeros asintieron para después salir de la habitación para inspeccionar las demás habitaciones de la mansión.

"esperen chicos, enserio buscaremos en todas las habitaciones" pregunto natsu con pereza.

"¡obvio natsu! Además, ya te dije que no hagas tanto ruido o nos van a descubrir" se quejó la rubia.

"vamos Lucy no creo que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia por solo hablar" opino gohan a lo que natsu y happy estuvieron de acuerdo.

La rubia resignada iba a contestarle a gohan, pero fue interrumpida por las sirvientes de everlue las cuales salieron del suelo armadas.

"demonios nos descubrieron" grito happy con pavor al ver a las cinco sirvientas, de las cuales la de gran tamaño resaltaba.

"¡eliminen a los magos intrusos!" ordeno amenazantemente la sirvienta de gran tamaño.

Gohan al escuchar eso opto por ponerse en pose de batalla listo para atacar cuando fuera necesario, sorpresivamente para el eso no sucedió debido a que natsu se le adelanto con una patada de fuego la cual dejo fuera de combate a las cinco sirvientas rápidamente.

"supongo que ya no nos molestaran" comento natsu con una sonrisa después de haber derrotado a las sirvientas.

"¡estas bromeando natsu! mira todo el desorden que ocasionaste, es más que obvio que ya se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí" grito Lucy histéricamente.

"te equivocas Lucy" interrumpió gohan seriamente "aunque no lo parezca esas mujeres ya sabían que estábamos aquí e incluso sabían que somos magos, puede que esté equivocado pero creo que el duque de everlue sabe que estamos aquí" comento el pelinegro sin ocultar su seriedad.

"estas diciendo que nos dejaron entrar al propósito" pregunto Lucy.

"supongo pero no estoy muy seguro" contesto el pelinegro.

"bueno en ese caso será mejor que nos apresuremos en buscar el libro" dijo la rubia mientras pensaba en donde podría estar el DAYBREAK.

"sobre eso, creo que el libro podría estar en esta habitación" dijo happy mientras apuntaba a la habitación la cual dejaba ver una gran colección de libros.

"valla que gran cantidad de libros, parece que everlue no es tan idiota como pensé" comento Lucy al ver todos los libros.

"aun así será bastante difícil encontrar el DAYBREAK entre tantos libros" añadió natsu que al igual que la rubia se encontraba impresionado por la colección de libros de everlue.

Gohan iba a comentar algo parecido a lo ya dicho por sus compañeros pero se quedó callado cuando vio un libro de portada dorada "parece que ese libro tiene energía encerrada dentro de él" pensó gohan confundido, acto seguido gohan se acercó al libro y cuando lo tomo se impresiono al ver de qué libro se trataba.

"chicos creo que encontré el libro que buscábamos" dijo gohan llamando la atención de sus amigos los cuales se acercaron a ver si lo que decía gohan era cierto para finalmente darse cuenta que el pelinegro no mentía.

"bien echo gohan" exclamo natsu con una sonrisa "ahora hay que quemarlo" opino este mismo.

Gohan iba a negarse debido a que tenía bastante interés en el poder del libro pero Lucy se le adelanto abruptamente "esperen chicos déjenme ver el libro" rogo Lucy a lo que gohan decidió entregarle el libro.

"increíble, ¡este libro fue escrito por kemu zaleon!" exaltada dijo la rubia.

"¿kemu zaleon?" dijeron sus tres amigos al unisonó.

"así es chicos era un mago que también era escritor, posiblemente este fue el último libro que escribió" comento Lucy.

"¿Qué importa, vamos a quemarlo? Opino natsu con una sonrisa.

"¡Qué! No acabas de escuchar lo que te dije, este libro es único en el mundo no podemos quemarlo" dijo la rubia asiendo un puchero.

"lo siento Lucy pero el trabajo especifica destruir el libro, así que dámelo" exigió el peli rosado.

"ya te dije que no" grito la rubia desesperada.

Gohan al ver que sus amigos discutían decidió intervenir "ya dejen de discutir chicos" grito gohan asiendo que sus dos amigos lo voltearan a ver "por ahora lo mejor será llevarle el libro al señor kaby y el decidirá qué hacer con el" propuso gohan.

"ustedes no se llevaran nada" dijo una vos bastante conocida por Lucy.

"everlue" susurro la rubia al ver que esa era la vos del duque de everlue, acto seguido del suelo emergió un pequeño hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"jajaja, me preguntaba por qué venían de repente tantos magos pero ahora lo veo claramente, es por ese estúpido libro" comento el duque de everlue.

"¿estúpido? pues si no lo quieres no lo quedaremos" dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba el libro.

"ni de broma, puede que el libro sea estúpido pero por algo muchos magos lo quieren así que no permitiré que se lo lleven" dijo el duque para después chaquear sus dedos, acto seguido aparecieron dos hombres, uno de gran tamaño y chaqueta negra mientras que el otro era casi calvo con una trenza y tenía una camisa blanca además de portar lo que parece ser un enorme sartén.

"permítanme presentarles a los hermanos vanish pertenecientes del gremio de mercenarios, lobos del sur" comento el duque.

"Así que estos mocosos son los magos de fairy tail jajaja que decepción" dijo el tipo alto de manera arrogante ocasionando el enojo total de natsu.

"como te atreves" dijo natsu con intenciones de iniciar una pelea pero gohan lo detuvo.

"tranquilo natsu, el solo quiere que pierdas los estribos" le explico gohan al chico de pelo rosa.

"bueno, a menos que quieran morir a manos de mis hombres será mejor que me entreguen ese maldito libro" advirtió everlue a lo que gohan rápidamente le contesto.

"lo lamento pero debo decirte que no te daremos el libro" dijo el pelinegro para después acercarse a donde estaba Lucy y happy.

"Lucy happy llévense el libro de aquí, natsu y yo nos encargaremos de estos payasos así que no se preocupen…a y también será mejor que revises ese libro Lucy parece que oculta algo" le indico gohan a la rubia la cual asintió para después irse junto a happy.

"jefe, ¿quiere que me encargue de la chica y el gato?" preguntó el que portaba la camisa blanca.

"no te preocupes por eso, ustedes solo desháganse de esos dos estúpidos y yo mismo me hare cargo de la chica y el gato" contesto el duque para después marcharse dejando a los dos equipos solos.

"bueno chicos será mejor que comencemos con esta pelea" dijo el mismo tipo de camiseta blanca para después poner su atención en natsu y gohan "quien de ustedes será mi rival" comento el mercenario con seriedad.

"¡YO!" dijeron al unísono gohan y natsu para después estos voltearse a ver.

"vamos natsu tu peleaste la última ves" se quejó el pelinegro.

"lo sé gohan pero también quiero pelear ahora" dijo natsu.

"pues solo hay una forma de resolver esto" propuso gohan con seriedad a lo que natsu solo sonrió desafiantemente.

"piedra, papel o tijeras…piedra, papel o tijeras…piedra, papel o tijeras" gritaban una y otra vez gohan y natsu frente la mirada atónita de sus rivales.

"parece que esos dos estúpidos no se toman las cosas enserio" dijo el mercenario más grande.

"así parece hermano" concordó el mercenario de camisa blanca.

"piedra, papel o tijeras…piedra, papel o tijeras…piedra, papel o tijeras" seguían gritando los dos magos de fairy tail hasta que finalmente uno de los dos gano.

"jajaja, toma eso natsu" festejo el pelinegro.

"¡QUEEE! Como es posible" grito natsu de manera perpleja "oye espera gohan, volvamos a jugar" propuso natsu algo desesperado.

"lo lamento amigo pero las reglas son las reglas" le dijo el pelinegro a natsu para después poner su atención en su rival "bueno, ahora que esto se resolvió ¿dime estás listo?" le pregunto gohan al mercenario de manera desafiante.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy" contesto el mercenario mientras desenfundaba su gran sartén de su espalda "más bien la pregunta sería ¿tú lo estás?" añadió este mismo para poco después desaparecer de la vista humana dejando tanto a su rival como a natsu sorprendidos por lo sucedido pero fue más la sorpresa cuando este reapareció detrás del pelinegro con una sonrisa confiada.

"muere maldito" grito el mercenario a punto de golpear a gohan en la cabeza con su sartén pero cuando este estaba a solo centímetros de su cráneo gohan solo levanto su brazo bloqueando el impacto y dejando a su rival en completo shock.

"¡QUE! ¿Pero como es posible que lo hayas bloqueado?" preguntó el mercenario de manera atónita.

"fácil, eres demasiado predecible" afirmo gohan causando la furia del mercenario el cual segado por su enojo se arrojó al ataque soltando bastantes golpes, patadas y sartenazos los cuales eran esquivados o detenidos con relativa facilidad por el pelinegro el cual en uno de esos tiempos aprovecho la mala postura de su rival y lo hiso caer al suelo con una barrida giratoria asiendo que este quedara en ridículo.

"maldito, como te atreves" gruño el mercenario esta vez mas enojado "te atacare con mi ataque más poderoso" dijo dando un gran salto al aire, lugar en donde empezó a girar rápidamente de manera diagonal al punto de parecer un gran trompo o tornado "¡DESAPARESE!" grito el mercenario para después caer en picada rumbo a su objetivo.

"no puedo creer que mi hermano utilizara esa técnica" comento el otro mercenario totalmente asombrado por la gran velocidad en la que estaba cayendo su hermano.

"interesante" fue lo único que dijo gohan al ver como su rival caí a una monstruosa velocidad hasta que este finalmente impacto con el creando una gran explosión de humo de la cual en poco tiempo emergió el mercenario con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"no puede ser, ¿gohan estas bien?" preguntó el dragón Slayer sin recibir respuesta del pelinegro.

"jajaja, quien es el débil ahora" dijo el mercenario arrogantemente mientras veía todo el humo y polvo que se había levantado después del ataque.

"admito que fue una buena técnica incluso hubieras derrotado a un mago fácilmente con ella" dijo una voz dentro de la cortina de humo cortina que cuando desapareció dejo ver a gohan en perfecto estado.

"no puedo creerlo, como es posible que alguien sobreviva a esa técnica tan poderosa" dijo el mercenario con miedo al ver que el miembro de fairy tail había sobrevivido a su técnica más fuerte.

"la respuesta no es tan difícil sabes" dijo gohan calmadamente mientras se acercaba al mercenario hasta quedar frente a él "solo soy más fuerte que tú" le susurro el joven saiyan para después darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago el cual ocasiono que el mercenario callera al suelo totalmente inconsciente ante el asombro de natsu y el otro mercenario.

"¡bien hecho gohan!" exclamo natsu con una sonrisa después de ver la gran victoria de su amigo.

"no, no puede ser e-ese maldito ha derrotado a m-mi hermano" pensó el otro mercenario con miedo.

"Hey tu" dijo gohan refiriéndose a al mercenario que aun se encontraba en pie "será mejor que tomes a tu hermano y te largues o de lo contrario sufrirás su mismo destino" advirtió el pelinegro con un semblante serio.

Ante este comentario el mercenario de gran tamaño no tuvo otra opción más que acercarse a su hermano y tomarlo entre sus brazos para cargarlo "será mejor que se preparen magos de fairy tail, en cualquier momento los lobos del sur se vengaran de ustedes" dejo en claro el mercenario para después marcharse.

"oye gohan porque dejaste ir a ese idiota, sino querías pelear con él al menos me hubieras dejado patearle el trasero" le reprocho natsu a gohan.

"vamos natsu jamás fue necesario derrotar a los dos" explico gohan con una sonrisa.

"ahhh pues ya que" dijo natsu con los brazos cruzados "por cierto ¿en donde se habrá metido Lucy?" pregunto natsu con duda.

"Ahora que lo mencionas no se en donde estará, lo mejor será que la busquemos" propuso el pelinegro a lo que natsu acepto.

Mientras que natsu y gohan buscaban a la rubia esta misma se encontraba en el drenaje leyendo el DAYBREAK con ayuda de unos lentes mágicos los cuales según la calidad permiten al usuario leer de 2 a 32 veces más rápido.

"gohan tenía razón" comento la maga después de dejar de leer el libro "no puedo creer que este libro ocultara semejante secreto"

"dime Lucy acaso encontraste algo" pregunto el gato en busca de una explicación.

"solo te diré que no podemos quemar el libro, lo mejor será que se lo entreguemos al señor Kaby lo mas antes posible" dijo la rubia.

Antes de que Lucy se marchara junto a happy unas manos emergieron de la pared tomando a la rubia de sus muñecas evitando que esta se pudiera ir.

"jajaja así que encontraste un secreto, será mejor que me lo digas o de lo contrario te romperé tus delicados brazos" advirtió el duque de everlue entre risas.

"ni loca te diría el secreto estúpido viejo" grito Lucy ocasionando el enfado del duque.

"en ese caso dile adiós a tus brazos mocosa" grito el duque mientras apretaba mas fuerte los brazos de Lucy a tal punto de que estos estaban a punto de romperse y hubiera sucedido de no ser por happy el cual en un rápido movimiento golpeo al duque en el rostro ocasionando que este soltara a la rubia.

"gracias happy" le agradeció la rubia al gato azul.

"¡pero qué demonios! De donde salió ese estúpido gato" grito everlue totalmente enojado.

"¡se llama happy! y es uno de mis compañeros" defendió la maga celestial a su compañero.

"como sea, los dos sufrirán el mismo destino" grito el duque para después meterse en el suelo como si fuera un topo y acto seguido emerger en numerosas ocasiones del suelo para intentar quitarle el libro a Lucy la cual logro esquivar todos los ataques mandados por everlue.

"dame de una buena ves ese maldito libro mocosa" grito everlue mientras intentaba detener a la rubia.

"no mereces tenerlo y menos cuando forzaste a un hombre a escribirlo" contesto la rubia.

Cuando everlue escucho a la rubia decir eso, se detuvo en seco poniendo todo su atención en la maga "como sabes eso" pregunto el duque con duda.

"todo viene en el libro, dice que si no lo escribía tú le quitarías todos los derechos civiles a su familia" contesto Lucy con enojo.

"ya veo así que ese infeliz puso eso en el libro" pensó el duque con el semblante serio para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas sin explicación "tienes razón no solo lo obligue sino que también hice que se tragara su orgullo y le arruine por completo su inútil vida haciendo que escribiera ese libro en una celda por 3 años" escupió everlue entre risas causando el enojo y repudio de Lucy.

"eres un ser repugnante…arruinarle la vida a un hombre solo por tu codicia, mereces más que la muerte" le grito Lucy con su total enojo.

"jajaja lo sé y no me arrepiento de nada" contesto con una sonrisa de arrogancia ocasionando que Lucy y happy se enojaran más al punto que estos se iban a lanzar al ataque.

"Por cierto te escuche decir momentos atrás que kemu zaleon puso todo lo que me has dicho en el libro pero eso es mentira yo leí ese libro y jamás encontré algo relacionado a el" comento el duque.

"la única razón por la que tú no encontraste nada fue porque él escondió todo con magia" revelo Lucy ocasionando que everlue quedara impresionado.

"¡QUE!... ¿Pero cómo lo hiso?" se preguntó el duque bastante impresionado por esa revelación.

"kemu zaleon era un mago, me sorprende bastante que no lo supieras" revelo Lucy.

"maldita sea…ese infeliz no solo se rio de mi a mis espaldas sino que también me mintió" grito el duque totalmente enojado.

"jajaja la verdad duele, no es así everlue" se mofo la rubia ocasionando más el enfado del duque el cual en un arranque de ira se abalanzo contra Lucy o al menos eso fue lo que él pensó ya que después se daría cuenta que estaba siendo levantado por gohan el cual momentos atrás había llegado junto a natsu.

"que haces cabeza hueca, bájame de una buena ves" se quejó el duque.

"te bajare si prometes que dejaras de intervenir con nuestra misión" propuso el pelinegro con una sonrisa para después poner su atención en Lucy y happy "hicieron un buen trabajo evitando que este tonto les quitara el libro" los felicito gohan.

"gracias gohan la verdad no fue difícil" dijo Lucy.

"maldita sea no me dejas otra opción, tendré que usar mi última carta" dijo everlue para después mostrar una llave dorada la cual empezó a brillar "¡Ábrete portal de la damisela!... ¡VIRGO!" invoco el duque everlue ante el asombro de la chica y el gato.

"no puede ser tiene la misma magia de Lucy" comento happy al ver como de repente la criada de gran tamaño apareció frente a ellos.

"¡QUE! esa cosa era un espíritu" exclamaron la rubia y natsu al ver de nuevo a virgo.

"virgo encárgate de estos insectos y tráeme de regreso mi preciado libro" ordeno el duque a su espíritu celestial.

Lucy al ver que se tendría que enfrentar a un espíritu celestial decidió sacar sus llaves para invocar a alguno de sus espíritus pero se detuvo cuando natsu se puso enfrente de ella de una manera defensiva.

"quédate atrás Lucy, yo me are cargo" comento el chico seriamente.

"¡aplástalo virgo!" ordeno el duque, orden que virgo no dudo en realizar acercándose a una gran velocidad a natsu para embestirlo.

"Muereeeee" grito virgo sin notar que natsu había encendido su puño en llamas.

"¡TOMA ESTO! Grito natsu cuando virgo ya estaba a centímetros de el ocasionando una gran explosión después de que el peli rosa golpeara a virgo con su puño envuelto en llamas, dejando a todos impresionados y al duque en completo miedo.

Cuando el humo ocasionado por el ataque se disipo, en el suelo se pudo ver a virgo totalmente fuera de combate a un natsu arriba de ella con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

"supongo que nosotros ganamos" dijo natsu con su mirada fija al duque el cual empezó a sudar de los nervios mientras intentaba escapar del agarre de gohan desesperadamente.

"déjenme ir y prometo hacer lo que ustedes digan" rogo el duque con lágrimas mientras aun intentaba escapar.

"te dejare pero solo si aceptas el trato que te hice" propuso gohan con una pequeña risa la cual se le escapó al ver la ración de nerviosismo del duque.

"claro, aceptare lo que sea pero déjame ir" exclamo el duque resignado.

"ok, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted" dijo el pelinegro para después soltar al duque, el cual cayó al suelo totalmente asustado mientras intentaba escapar pero sería detenido por natsu.

"adonde crees que vas" dijo natsu con una voz aterradora "acaso se te olvido que dijiste que harías lo que sea" repitió natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa aumentando más el miedo del duque el cual salió corriendo del lugar.

"compórtate natsu" le reprocho happy al peli rosa el cual solo se tocó la cabeza mientras reía.

"vamos fue solo una simple broma" dijo el peli rosa sin parar de reír.

"como sea" dijo el gato azul para después dirigir su atención a Lucy "por cierto Lucy que fue lo que encontraste en el libro" pregunto happy con duda.

"descubrí que everlue obligo a kemu zaleon a escribir este libro el cual es una novela de aventuras con everlue como protagonista, sinceramente el libro es pésimo en su totalidad…es difícil creer que kemu zaleon lo escribió" contesto la rubia.

"¿eso es todo?" dijo natsu algo decepcionado.

"aún hay más…pero tendrán que esperar a que lleguemos a la casa del señor kaby para saber" dijo Lucy aumentando más la curiosidad de sus amigos.

"¿porque tenemos que esperar hasta llegar a su casa?" preguntó gohan.

"ustedes solo esperen hasta que lleguemos y verán" contesto Lucy para luego adelantarse dejando a sus amigos atrás.

"supongo que hay que hacerle caso" les dijo gohan a sus dos amigos los cuales asintieron para después seguir a la rubia hasta la salida.

Después de que los magos de fairy tail salieran de la casa de everlue estos se dirigieron rápidamente a la mansión del señor kaby para poder entregarle el libro.

"parece que tuvieron éxito en su misión chicos" supuso kaby con una sonrisa la cual desapareció cuando Lucy le extendió el libro "pero… ¿Por qué me lo trajeron? Recuerdo haberles dicho que lo destruyeran" dijo kaby con algo de molestia.

"bueno destruir esto no es tan difícil, incluso usted podría" dijo inconscientemente Lucy antes de que el señor kaby le arrebatara el libro de sus manos.

"¡Bien! yo mismo lo quemare, ¡no quiero ni estar cerca de este libro!" comento kaby disgustado.

"¡espere!" exclamo la rubia ganándose la mirada de kaby y sus amigos "entiendo que quiera destruir el libro pero enserio cree que esa es la manera de defender el honor de su padre…si no me equivoco usted es el hijo de kemu zaleon ¿verdad?" revelo la rubia ocasionando la impresión de gohan y los demás.

"entonces el escritor del que tanto habla Lucy era el padre del señor kaby" pensó gohan.

"¿c-como sabes eso?" preguntó kaby con duda.

"todo venia escrito en el libro, ¿acaso usted jamás leyó el libro?" pregunto la rubia.

"nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo…mi padre me dijo que era pésimo y por eso debe ser destruido" comento el señor kaby causando el enojo de natsu.

"¡pero como te atreves! Ese libro lo escribió tu padre y piensas quemarlo por una simple estupidez" grito natsu enojado mientras era sujetado por gohan.

"sé que es una estupidez" repitió el señor kaby sorprendiendo todos incluso a natsu "pero esa misma estupidez fue la que cambio a mi padre…al escribir ese libro mi padre no solo perdió 3 años de su vida sino que también perdió su dignidad, su orgullo y la confianza de su familia…la última vez que vi a mi padre mi odio me segó y cuando el murió comprendí que había cometido un grave error, por eso quiero destruir este libro así al menos restaurare su orgullo" concluyo el señor kaby con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los demás se encontraban perplejos a acepción de Lucy la cual se mantenía normal.

"señor kaby le aconsejo que vea la portada del libro" dijo Lucy con la mirada seria.

El señor kaby al principio no entendió por qué Lucy le pidió eso pero cuando este vio la portada del libro entendería bien por qué…poco después de haber visto la portada, el libro sin razón aparente empezó a brillar sorprendiendo a todos y fue más la sorpresa de todos cuando las letras que acompañaban al libro se empezaron a salir del libro.

"pero cómo es esto posible" susurro kaby viendo como las letras que hace unos momentos estaban plasmadas en el libro ahora se movían placenteramente por su casa.

"su padre kemu zaleon o mejor dicho zekua melón agrego magia en el libro" explico la rubia.

"¿magia?" pregunto kaby aun asombrado.

"así es, la magia que su padre puso en este libro no solo cambiara el título sino que cambiara por completo todo" dijo la maga mientras las letras bailaban alrededor de todos "la razón por la que su padre dejo de escribir no fue porque hubiera escrito un libro pésimo más bien fue porque escribió quizás su mejor libro" revelo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"su mejor libro" repitió el señor kaby mientras veía como todas las letras se adentraban de nuevo hacia el libro cambiándole el título, el contenido y prácticamente todo.

"ese es el verdadero libro que su padre kemu zaleon en verdad quiso dejarle" dijo la rubia después de que el libro volviera a las manos del señor kaby el cual no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se puso a leer unas cuantas páginas.

"parece que yo…nunca entendí bien a mi padre" entre lágrimas dijo e señor kaby.

"eso es normal, si uno entendiera cómo funciona la mente de los escritores, leer su obras no sería tan divertido" comento la maga celestial con una sonrisa de comprensión.

"gracias, de no ser por ustedes hubiera cometido un grave error" dijo kaby mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "no quemare el libro" agrego pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

"en ese caso nosotros no cobraremos la recompensa" dijo natsu sorprendiendo al señor kaby aún más a Lucy por esa decisión la cual gohan y happy aceptaron con una sonrisa.

"pero joven no podemos dejarlo así, ustedes se esforzaron para...

"no diga más señor kaby, la misión era ¡destruir! ese libro y nosotros no lo logramos" explico natsu.

"pero natsu, ellos tienen razón hay que ser cordiales y aceptar el dinero" rogo la rubia.

"Lucy no necesitamos ese dinero así que vámonos a casa" recalco natsu para luego empezar a caminar hacia la salida "tú también melón, deberías irte a casa" revelo el mago dejando a sus amigos confundidos y al señor kaby en asombrado.

Pasado el tiempo los miembros de fairy tail salieron del pueblo de shirotsume y ahora encontraban caminando cerca de un pequeño rio para así regresar al gremio…

"no puedo creer que hayas rechazado dos millones de joyas" exclamo la rubia ya cansada de caminar.

"si hubiéramos aceptado dinero sin haber terminado la misión, el buen nombre de fairy tail quedaría manchado" explico natsu.

"ahhh como sea, por cierto ¿cómo te diste cuenta que no Vivian en esa casa?" pregunto la rubia.

"fácil, ellos no tenían el mismo olor que tenía la casa cualquier animal se hubiera dado cuenta Lucy" le dijo natsu a Lucy.

"ahhh por eso, supongo que no me di cuenta porque ¡no soy un animal como tú!" grito Lucy.

"ese novelista debe haber sido un mago genial, para que su hechizo durara 30 años debe haber sido muy poderoso" comento gohan.

"parece que fue parte de un gremio cuando era más joven y en el libro relato todos sus aventuras…me gustaría hacer eso algún día" expreso la chica con una sonrisa.

"ahhh, así que era eso" dijo natsu mientras veía a Lucy directamente ocasionando que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

"d-de que hablas" dijo la rubia nerviosa.

"hablo sobre lo que escondías aquella ves en tu casa, es una novela ¿cierto?" pregunto natsu que al ver la reacción de la chica supo que sus sospechas eran verdad.

"eso explica por qué sabes tanto sobre libro Lucy" comento el peli negro.

"ok ok es verdad, pero chicos por favor no vallan a decir nada ¡todavía es malísima y si alguien la lee me muero!" grito la chica.

"tranquila Lucy nadie la va a leer" le dijo gohan para calmarla.

"sinceramente creo que eso sería mucho peor" revelo la rubia que acto seguido chocaría con natsu el cual se había parado bruscamente sin razón aparente "pasa algo natsu" le pregunto al mago el cual solo se voltearía y con una sonrisa desafiante apuntaría a gohan con su dedo.

"¡Gohan! Cuando regresemos al gremio quiero que tú y yo tengamos una pelea" exclamo natsu.

A diferencia de Lucy y happy que se encontraban confundidos gohan tenía una mirada seria, hasta que esta cambio por una sonrisa "ok, aceptare tu duelo natsu dragneel" dijo gohan mientras levantaba su mano para sellar el trato con el mago.

"te aseguro que no será tan fácil como piensas gohan" le comento natsu para después estrechar su mano con la de su amigo, sellando así el trato frente la mirada atónita de happy y Lucy.

"ahhh, solo espero que esos dos no vallan a destruir el gremio" exclamo la rubia.

"Aye"

**Bueno aquí finalizo el tercer capítulo de la aventura mágica…espero que les haya gustado ya que me esforcé a hacerlo.**

**Me gustaría decirles de corazón que enserio lamento haberme tardado mucho en actualizar pero la escuela me tenía muy ocupado y la verdad es que en raras ocasiones tenía tiempo para escribir…tratare de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para traerles capítulos más seguido.**

**También quería decirles que en ocasiones pensaba en poner a natsu y a Lucy como pareja…que les parece esa idea, les gustaría o prefieren a lissana? O de plano a ninguna XD.**

**bueno sin más que decir GokuSuper117 se despide…"bay"**


End file.
